


Fill my lungs with oxygen

by shit_all_good_names_are_taken



Series: Dystopictale [1]
Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Because of Reasons, Because you asked for it :p, Blood and Gore, Blueberry cries a lot, Blueberry has ecto-tummy, Bullshit Science, Crossover, DOM!SANS IN CH 17 HO BOY, Dog Collars, Ecto-Penis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, It's the freaking zombie apocalypse yo I'd smoke weed there, JESSITON HAPPENS, M/M, Magic Cum, Menstruation, Monster Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a perv omg, Reader is bisexual, Reader smokes and drinks alcohol, Reader smokes weed BUT VERY VERY RARELY, Reasons being its fucking cute okay, Side character gets into a poly-ship, Smol blueberry, Smut in Chapter 32, Smut in chapter 10, Smut in chapter 12, Smut in chapter 17, Smut in chapter 27, Smut in chapter 30, Smut in chapter 31, Sniper!Blueberry is going to be a thing now, Some OC's to keep the story flowing, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Tacos, There will be a lot of death, Very rare encounters with dom!sans, Who am I kidding you'll get blueberry's ass sooner or later, Your ex is a dick honestly, Zombies, drunk papyrus, i still suck at tagging, mentions of abuse, reader is a badass, smut in chapter 14, sub!sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 72,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_all_good_names_are_taken/pseuds/shit_all_good_names_are_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol blueberry snas + badass feeml readuh + zombeh apoocalyps = wat </p><p>Zombie apocalypse AU!<br/>Not really a crossover with Left 4 Dead per say, I just threw in the special infected for the sake of awesomeness. </p><p>Though the focus will be on the cute, little sub!Sans, am I right? </p><p>The world needs more sub!US!Sans. Go get some girl, but don't get eaten by zombies.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: READER IS A PERV AND A DOM. Don't like - don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One hell of a lady

This was not what they have been expecting.

" My child, t-this... ", Asgore spoke up first, his large hands balled to fists, shaking.

The barrier just broke, the monsters finally freed from the underground, and laying their eyes on the aboveground for the first time in so many years.

Chara looked at their feet, trembling.

" what the hell happened here, kid? "

Both Sans and Papyrus looked at the child. 

" I told you.. I tried to escape the aboveground. Because of this. ", Chara muttered silently.  
" The infected will kill us all. "

Asgore gently took Chara's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

" We are going to make it, my child. "

Chara looked up slightly, eyeing the sight in front of them; a beautiful sunset, dipping the world in pink, red and orange.. 

And the ruins of a city, burning.

__________

Its been quiet, awfully quiet.

Chara gave in to the monsters, walking through the city to check if - per chance - the apocalypse has already stopped. 

Chara did tell them that most of the infected are noisy as hell, so this silence must be a good sign, right?

" sans don't stray of, stay by my side bro. ", Papyrus scolded the smaller skeleton, who's got awfully fast distracted by so many things. He almost lost his shit spotting a fast food restaurant, obviously focusing on tacos.

" PAPY THE ABOVEGROUND IS SO INTERESTING! ", he chirped loudly, and Chara cringed.

" N-not so loud!!! "

Sans was just about to respond, but the moment he closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath to monologue about himself, a deep, loud screech echoed through the empty street, startling everyone.

" No! No no no no it's one of them!! "

One? Nope. Its been 20 of them at once.

They bursted through a door on the other side of the street, some of them went right through the window, and turned to the group.

" t-they have no soul!?! "

Numbed by the shock, all they could do was staring at the zombies as they got closer and closer. Alphys was the first to react at last and attack, but she was holding back.

One of them lost it's arm as she threw her magical axe at them, but kept on moving to attack itself. It did not give a single shit about this!

Actually killing them felt too wrong to the monsters, and Chara knew they are done for now. She knew Papyrus and Toriel would be able to stop them easily - but they're still frozen in horror.

But..

Another sound. A motorbike?

" OUTTA MY WAY GUYS!! ", a voice called out. A survivor!

The group quickly jumped aside, right in time as the vehicle broke through the infected, violently crushing them.

The rider killed the rest of the small horde skillfully with a handgun, the stinking bodies falling to the ground.

Then, the rider turned to the group of monsters.

" Whoa. "

That voice... it seemed to be a female human. That was now confirmed as the person took of the helmet, revealing a (s/c) face with (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair and a huge grin on her face.

" Would ya look at that, huh. Actual monsters. Welcome to hell! "

You sounded way too eager, way too happy and laid back about the apocalypse in Chara's oppinion.

" I'm (Y/N), but most peeps jus' call me 'boss lady'. I guess I gotta teach ya guys about how to deal with the stinkers, huh? "

You didn't notice the glint in the short skeletons eyes.

Damn. You're so cool.

Try to act cool, Sans. Impress the badass human. Make a new friend.

He rested his hands on his hips, head held high and eyes closed.

" HELLO (Y/N), I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! "

You flinched and rose your hands.

" Yo don't yell like that amigo! You attract the horde! "

So much for acting cool. Yeah, they got attacked in the first place because of his yelling. His face flushed blue in embarrassment.

" Better we deal with the introduction as soon as we got to the base. Can any of ya guys drive? "

Collective headshaking.

" Damn.. Guess we walk then! "

You got off the vehicle, wanting to push it but Alphys already grabbed it and started carrying it.

" See this as a thanks, punk. For helping. "

You looked at Alphys for a few seconds, before smirking.

" Hah, I already like you, dragon lady! "

__________

Sans couldn't keep his eyes of you.  
You walked in front of them, one hand wielding a handgun, the other a machete. Your eyes skillfully scoped the surroundings, your ears seemed to be able to pick up even the most quiet sound of a threat, you looked dangerous, yet so... elegant. 

He mentally noted to make sure to befriend you as soon as possible.

You stopped and rose your hand, signaling the group to stop aswell.

" what's wrong, kid? "

You turned around to them with a huge grin.

" Lesson one on surviving in here. Do not startle the witch. "

The witch? Witches exist? 

Now, everyone noticed a sound. Someone crying. A woman.

" There is someone crying! We need to help her! "

Innocent little blueberry, he didn't realize the sobs are coming from a murderous, terrifying infected. 

" Nope, do not approach it, small one. You'd regret it. "

You silently stepped forward to an alleyway and signalized them to follow up, just as silently.

Chara tensed up heavily now. They recognized this type. One of them was actually chasing them when they fell into the underground.

" Good news is - a witch does not attack unless she's startled or pissed off. Bad news... we need to pass through this alleyway. "

The sobs stopped, and a low, warning growl came from the weeping figure on the ground, she turned her face to you and the group, her yellow glowing eyes glaring daggers.

You instantly stepped away around the corner to break the eye contact, and warted for her to cry again.

_Sobbing._

" Alright.. You all noticed staring at her makes her aggressive. Watch her too long and she attacks. She's a fucking psycho and notices your glances no matter how well ya hide. No touches, no looking, no loud noise. "

" it's just one of them why not straightly kill it? ", Papyrus asked, lighting a cigarette. Sans glared at him for that.

You snatched the cigarette away and threw it to the ground.

" The smoke might piss her off, too. However.. I will attack it, but first I want you guys to be somewhere safe so ya can see the consequences. "

Your eyes darted around, until you managed to find something - an abandoned bus.

" Get inside it, and do not leave it till the witch is dead, or left in case it killed me first. To be honest - witches are the only infected that scare the living shit outta me. "

You nervously laughed and waited for them to get inside the bus. Sans threw you a worried glance before he was pulled inside by Papyrus.

You nodded at them, ready to face the witch. Shit, your legs were trembling slightly. But you did have to pass this alleyway to reach the hideout.

You looked around the corner again, and were greeted with another growl. You kept the eye contact while aiming for her head.

Crowning - that's what killing a witch with a headshot was called. You badly wanted to crown her, but it was important to show the monsters why they should never fucking ever deal with a witch.

She growled again, and moved slightly.

And then, it was too much for her. The witch cried out in pure rage, shrieking and screaming at the top of her lungs as she got up and dashed towards you, claws widely spread.

The sound of her screams made a cold chill run down everyone's spine, Chara sobbed in pure fear and dug their head into Asgore's fur.

They saw you backing off and firing, and how the witch sprinted outside the alleyway at top speed.

She lashed out at you, Sans inhaled sharply as he saw your blood splattering the ground, she hit your right shoulder. 

" WE HAVE TO HELP (Y/N)!!! ", he cried out, grabbing Papyrus' arm.

 

You ignored the pain, adrenaline pumping through you and numbing it.

You rose your left hand, swinging the machete at the witches' hands, managing to cut one of them off.

She screamed louder, angrier, your blood mixing up with her ooze on the street. You now had the advantage, and stabbed the machete right through her head.

The witch dropped to her knees, and then fully collapsed. 

Your breath was heavy, you needed a few seconds to calm yourself before turning zo the bus and waving.

Sans was the first one to leave it, practically lunging at you with tears in his eyesockets.

" (Y/N) YOU ARE HURT!! D-DON'T DO THIS AGAIN WE CAN HELP YOU FIGHT THEM!! "

Dammit. Too loud. But you couldn't help but chuckle slightly and petted his head.

" It's okay, amigo. I've been wounded worse before. This is barely a scratch. But you do know now to never startle a witch, right? "

You had to admit, he was adorable. Too innocent to be living in a world like this. It filled you with dark melancholy.

Before the infection destroyed the globe, you have heard the fairy tales about monsters living in the underground. They didn't deserve to finally see the sunlight at last, having to share it with these creatures while facing death every day.

This was no place for such a precious little skelly like him.

He nodded silently and let go of you at last. You held back a groan of pain, damn this witch.

Your eyes darted to Chara, still silently crying. You instantly knew what was up.

" Not the first witch you've seen, huh? "

They shook their head.

You decided not to ask for details. You already had a faint idea of what might have happened to them.

__________

" Welcome to your new home, guys! ", you beamed proudly.

After the incident at the alleyway, it was a short trip through the sewers till you reached the hideout. A prison building. The walls are thick, and you had everything you needed there. Even a TV room with some DVD's!

The monsters were surprised - as the other survivors spotted them at your side, they all looked at them in awe, and welcomed them.

Sure, the apocalypse made humans friendlier towards any species not wanting to eat them alive. 

You watched the humans interact with the monsters, a warmth filling your heart at the sight. 

Asgore joined the kitchen team and seemed to be baking pies for everyone right now. W-was that fire magic??

Holy shit. Awesome.

Papyrus was outside with a group of men, smoking and .. telling puns?

Actually, everyone busied themselves, but your eyes clung to a certain short, somewhat bulky or chubby skeleton, playing with a group of children. He was overly excited, loud, cheerful and ...

fuck, he was so cute. 

A pure ray of sunshine. He deserved so much better. All of them did.

You shook that thought of. You've spend so many years in hell, hardening your heart, caging away your weaknesses just so that you could protect everyone. And the thought of this little fella getting hurt was enough to make your composure crumble.

You turned away and went to get your wounds treated, not knowing that Sans has watched you from the corner of his eyesockets aswell.

_' I need to approach her somehow. I want to be friends with her so badly, she's so cool. '_

" I MUST APOLOGISE, LITTLE HUMANS! FOR I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, NEED TO DO SOMETHING OF HIGHEST IMPORTANCE! "

The children made disappointed noises, but then just continued to play without him till he comes back.

Now all he needed to do was catching you somewhere alone, so he could make sure that you see how cool he was himself.  
He silently 'Mweh-heh-heh'd' under his breath while following you.

He stayed hidden while watching you sit down in front of a woman in a stained labcoat. 

Ah, you were getting your wound handled! One worry les-

You started to strip of your clothes covering your torso. Sans audibly gulped and covered his eyes, face flushing in a beautiful cyan. He knew that much - it's indecent to look at a female's bare chest, he could only see your back though.

.......

Looking at a girls bare back wasn't lewd, right? 

He pulled his hands away from his eyesockets again, and his glowing orbs widened at the sight.

Your back.. it was covered in scars. Claw marks, bites, burns, even a shot scarred your (s/c) body. 

It must have been tough for you to become that strong. Like it was with Alphys. She lost an eye trying to break her own limit before she succeeded to do so.

He was stunned in both awe and sadness. Sure, the scars made you look much cooler, but...

It kinda hurt him to see this. 

He was so drawn in his thoughts that he didn't notice you've been alone now. The lady patched you up and left, and you put back on your battle-ridden clothes, just sitting there in silence.

" Uh, (Y/N)..? "

You rose your gaze and turned around, eyeing the shorter skeleton.

Sitting down like this, you've now been on eye-to-eye level with him. He fidgeded nervously with his phalanges. Too cute.  
It made you smile warmly.

" What can I do for the magnificent Sans..? ", you mused, seeing his cheeks change the color. A blush, you wondered..?

" O-Oh! I just.. I thought.. would you like some company? I mean.. you're sitting here all alone. "

You chuckled.

" Be my guest, can't hurt to be in your _sansational_ presence. ", you mused again with a wink. You did not expect his reaction.

He groaned.

" PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS NOT MY LAZY BROTHER'S INFLUENCE TO MAKE YOU CRACK A PUN. "

Ah, there it was. His loud voice again. You couldn't help but smirk and wave him over.

" Nah, puns, pranks and jokes are a good way to deal with some shit you know? Be happy I didn't say anything inappropriate. That's more like my humour. "

Yep. Blue cheeks are a blush, you now had your confirmation on that.

He shifted rather awkwardly in front of you, you couldn't help but wonder what the hell might be going in with this little cinnamon roll.

" So, tell me about yourself! Tell me all dem deetz about the magnificent Sans' life in the underground. "

His eyes shone brightly. Perfect, now he can impress you with his coolness!

And he told you everything. About the riddles, his love for tacos, the small house in Snowdin, he even told you about his date with Chara. 

Having dates was cool, right? He was unable to read your expression.

" So, uh... you went on a date with the kid? "

" OF COURSE I DID! THEY ASKED ME ON A DATE AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN RUDE TO BREAK THEIR HEARTS! MWEH-HEH-HEH!!

Though... I had to break it in the end anyway... "

You laughed heartfully, and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Dude, thank god ya did! They're underage you would be in a lot of trouble otherwise! "

Oh.. 

Not cool. 

" Maybe you should go on a date with a grown-up next time, hm? "

" T-that's kinda hard.. I mean, I am great and all, I don't want to pressure anyone into trying to catch up with me. " 

You smirked and flicked his bony forehead.

" Then date someone whose greatness is close enough to yours! "

He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up staring at you with his mouth agape.

" HOLY CRAP. "

He flinched and his eyes widened as you got closer to his mouth, inspecting his teeth.

" Your canines, they are slightly sharp! That's cool, man! "

Cool. You said something about him was cool.

Mission accomplished.


	2. Grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to restock on food, let's see what a skeleton even eats.

Papyrus had mixed feelings about all of this.   
He wasn't sure if he wanted a reset or not.

Sure, they are free, and this time humans accepted monsters instantly. They already had a new home and made friends.

But.. these things.. were they worth it? Sans was so loud, so pure. He won't survive out there if he ever gets separated from him.

" Heya! ", your voice spoke up behind him. Papyrus turned slightly and looked at you.

" 'sup? ", he casually greeted you back and you sat down next to him, lighting a cigarette. He chuckled.

" my bro won't like seein' ya smoke a 'death stick', you know. "

You shrugged.

" I doubt it'll be lung cancer causing my death, honestly. "

You both sat in silence outside, looking up at the moon and the stars, only getting disturbed every now and then by the flashlights of the night patrol, and gunshots in the distance.

" They're more active at night ya know. Their eyes hurt from sunlight. ", you explained while breathing out a puff of smoke.

" must be hard gettin' some good sleep here. it took sans forever to fall asleep when i read him a bedtime story. "

You couldn't help but giggle. Of course this little cutie needed bedtime stories.

" yet it wasn't fear keepin' him awake. 'twas excitement. he blabbered something about you thinking his teeth are cool or stuff. he just won't shut up about ya, kid. "

You felt a slight tingle inside you. It was normal to you to be admired by your fellow comrades for your skills and the facade you build up. Never show you're vulnerable, be everyone's rock. You could sense that Papyrus seemed to do the same thing; act to be strong for his loved ones.

" He's cool. "

" yeah. the coolest. "

Another moment of pleasant silence.

" I really don't want him to be out there on the battlefield. It doesn't feel right to let him fight and kill for the sake of survival. "

Papyrus grunted, agreeing with you.

" but he badly wants to, to prove himself. "

" That's why I have made up a plan~! "

Now you had Papyrus' attention. He looked at you, waiting.

" He WILL be out there, but with both of us and some other skilled fighters aswell. I wanna put both of you to the food raid unit. "

" you had me at 'food', but whaddaya mean with that? "

" The food raid unit is always accompanied with a bunch of our best fighters for protection. We break into stores and the raiders get anything edible they can get their hands on, while the protectors make sure the raiders are not getting attacked. "

Papyrus closed his eye sockets. Yeah, that might work. That should satisfy Sans' need to play the hero.

" a'ight. count me in. he'll put a lot of **backbone** into it though, prepare for the worst. "

" It'll be **spine** , don't worry I got this. "

He chuckled and ruffled your hair before standing up.

" you're okay, (y/n). so when's the food raid? "

" Tomorrow morning. "

He muttered something under his breath, you only heard 'not a morning person', before he disappeared inside. You stayed up a little longer, looking at the moon again.

" The magnificent Sans, huh... "

__________

" RISE AND SHINE, PAPYRUS!! "

He grunted and hid his head in his hood.

" Come on lazy bastard it's food raiding time! "

Papyrus' eyes opened instantly. For a second, he believed it wall was just a bad dream. They're still in Snowdin, Chara just about to break the barrier.

But no, you were there, in the cell he shared with Sans.

" i'm up, i'm up... ", he yawned and rubbed his eyesockets. 

" PAPY LOOK I GOT A GUN FROM (Y/N)! "

His head jerked to look at it, feeling betrayed- wait it's a water gun.

You gave him a knowing smile. ' Don't tell him it's just a toy '.

He grinned.

" cool, bro. now you can protect ol' me and the lady. "

" MWEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!!! "

He was so happy and proud of himself, it nearly melted your heart.

" So you guys ready? Everyone's waiting! "

" I WAS BORN READY, DEAR HUMAN! "

" yeah i guess so. "

__________

The food raid unit was mostly filled with teenagers and injured. People that wanted to help but weren't able to do so fighting against the horde. 

You all piled up in jeeps, in your jeep it was you driving, Sans on the seat beside you - he was so excited and begged you to drive but... well it would be a bad idea. Shotgun was good enough for him eventually - Papyrus, two teenager boys and an adult woman with an automatic machine gun in the back.

Two more jeeps behind you.

" Okay, as soon as we get there you stay in the jeep. Me and the other fighters clear the coast first. Don't open the doors unless we tell you to. "

" ok. "

" Grab shopping carts and throw in anything that's not out of date, you can also throw in stuff you want for yourselves. "

" ok. "

" But the things you want for yourselves only better be in bags so ya can carry them with you once we're outside. "

" ok. "

You grunted and looked at Papyrus through the mirror.

" Can ya say something else than okay? "

He smirked.

" ok~! "

" PAPYRUSSSSSSS. "

 

It was a long drive, a few zombies here snd there you just fucking ran over with your jeep, cheering as you heard their bodies getting crushed. Only a dead infected was a good infected. Sans was uncomfortable hearing their bones crack under the tires.

" S-sorry, just making sure they can't follow us. ALSO! Try to avoid taking candy with you. The smell of sugary food attracts witches. "

" ah come on. "

" Rule 2 on surviving the zombie apocalypse, by the way; never go anywhere alone. There are these assholes we call hunters and damn - they are pretty intelligent! Go anywhere alone and they'll pounce you, clawing at your ribs till ya die. "

Mentally noted. Holy shit.

" They can lure, perfectly silent, and are fucking good at aiming. When you do hear them it's mostly too late. They are also active as fuck in daytime because they are the only ones clever enough to scratch their eyes out. "

Charming. 

" O-OKAY.. BUT WHEN THEY ARE SO INTELLIGENT.. WHY DON'T WE JUST TALK TO THEM? MAYBE THEY JUST NEED A FRIEND. "

You threw a look at Sans. You knew it, he was too pure to be a fighter. Try to talk to a tank and you'd be dead before saying 'Mweh-heh-heh'.

" That's not possible. All they want is eating us alive. The mutated ones like the hunter or the witch do not eat us however.. they only kill us. You can't befriend an infected, Sans. "

What you didn't know, he already planned to try that. He'll go somewhere alone and talk to a hunter when no one is watching him.

" Okay... "

The jeep stopped, you opened the door.

" We're there. Get ready. "

They nodded, only the girl with the machine gun following you. They heard the other two jeeps stop behind theirs.

" THIS IS SO EXCITING!!! "

Papyrus and the teenagers looked at Sans, actually vibrating a little from excitement.

" Is the little dude serious? "

" **tibia** honest - yes. that's my bro. isn't he the coolest? "

Sans smiled proudly, the teenagers just looked at one another in silence.

Gunfire. Screams - the infected.   
The girl with the machine gun was actually pretty rad out there, everyone in the jeep had to notice. She got your back pretty good.

You looked at her, the coast outside cleared. Now you had to check the inside.

" I got an idea, go to the jeep and honk on my sign. "

The female threw you a look, but obeyed.

She entered the jeep and looked at you, while you pulled out a sawn shotgun, raising it while opening the doors with your other hand.

Not yet....

Not yet...

The female now knew what you've been up to. You wanted to show off. Maybe to impress the squirming, small skeleton on the front seat.

You snapped your fingers. That was the signal for the girl to honk voilently.

You rose your hand again to show her that it was enough.

 

Nothing happened.

....

Still nothing.

 

You aimed.

 

_BANG._

The infected followed the sound, running outside the store just to get wrecked by your shotgun. The first three died by shotgun to the head, the rest behind them now aware of you.

But you weren't dumb. Exchanging shotgun to machete.

A bloodbath, and you in the middle with a huge grin.

" COAST IS CLEAR~! I nominate myself for the zombie kill of the week! "

You were so cool. Sans' eyes lit up, he needed to impress you just as much as you impressed him right now.

He will, as soon as he befriends a hunter.

" Boss Lady, was that really necessary? You reek of their ooze now! ", the machine gun girl scolded you.

" Oi. When I smell like 'em, they are having a harder time to notice me being a walking hamburger, right? "

Touché.

" Grab the carts, we're going shopping! "

As expected, Sans and Papyrus didn't leave your side. And actually you didn't want them to anyway. 

" YOU HUMANS HAVE SUCH INTERESTING TYPES OF FOOD!! ", Sans squealed excitedly, running off every now and then just to be followed by you two. 

Glitter? Well, maybe monsters eat that.

You glanced at Papyrus, who started drinking honey straight from the bottle. Monsters are weird.

" O-oh, uh.. I need to go this aisle down alone... "

Both you and Papyrus tensed and looked at Sans - Oh. OH.

Toys. He was blushing, embarrassed. 

He was so cute!! 

" I think it's safe to go down this aisle. No way a hunter can be lurking here there are no hiding spots. "

Papyrus still felt uncomfortable, but he could take this chance to get himself cigarettes. So your group parted - you checked out some books.

He needed new action figures - for strategies, of course! He tensed and smiled brightly spotting a figure looking like a skeleton. Must have!

But then he saw something else. A plastic doll, with your eye color, your hair color, your skin color. Even the face looked similar to yours, he.. he could cut the hair to make it resemble you even more, it was ridicolously long on this doll.  
And even the size compared to the skeleton toy was perfect.

He snatched it.

Strategic purposes. That's all. He then added a few other dolls, only for their clothes though. Can't let mini-you have only one set of clothes, right? He could paint the other dolls to look like zombies.

" Mweh-heh-heh... "

He was so happy about finding these. 

Sans threw a lot of the toys inside the cart, only keeping the skeleton and the dolls in his bag. Toys for the children in the hideout!

He reached the end of the aisle, noticing that he was still alone. In front of him was an employee's entrance. 

Bet there's a hunter in there. Impress the human, Sans!

He dropped the bag and left the cart behind, opening the door.

" Hello~? "

No noise. He closed the door behind him.

" Is an infected here...? "

A noise. Something shifted in the dark, sounding like it was crawling around.

" AHA! HELLO THERE! I am the magnificent Sans and I am here to befriend you!! ", he spoke to the darkness.

It got closer - and revealed itself to be a rat.

That was dissappointing.

Sighing, Sans left the room again, letting the rat get out of it aswell. 

" sans were you just alone in this room? ", Papyrus voice scolded him. 

Shit.

" HEY PAPY! U-uh... yeah... I wanted to free the rat. "

Only partially lied, Papyrus glared at him, but then decided to buy it.

" just be careful bro. can't lose ya. "

" ARE THOSE DEATH STICKS IN THE BAG?? "

" is that a doll looking like (y/n) in yours~? "

SHIIIT.

" ... Okay I pretend I can't see them. "

" same. "

Right in time, you walked up to the boys with a bag in your hand aswell.

" Yo! Missed anything? "

" theo **rat** ically nothing. "

You rose a brow, but slid the thought of.

" Well finish the raid, we'll head back in 30 minutes. "

" whatcha got there in the bag, kiddo? "

Shit. You shifted slightly.

" Mainly books and CD's. You know... relaxation stuff. "

Wasn't a complete lie either.

" I HAVEN'T FOUND THE TACOS YET! "

Oh shit, you knew you'll have to break his heart now.

" Uh, Sans... there's no fresh meat unless we kill a cow.. so... no tacos. "

You expected him to at least pout, but he just looked at you and started laughing.

" OH SILLY (Y/N) THERE ARE SO MANY WAYS TO MAKE A TACO! I NEVER MADE THEM WITH ACTUAL MEAT! "

" if you wan't to survive, don't try 'em. "  
Papyrus whispered that to you, and pointed to the glitter in the cart. Oh.

" Nah, I can't do that. It would break his heart if I won't try. "

" yeah. probably. and you don't wanna break his heart. ", he replied with a weird sterness in his voice. You caught his drift.

" Never. "


	3. Tacos of doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do it for him.

Damn it. If he can't impress you by befriending a hunter, he had to do so with his tacos!

Though he really needed to improvise. No fresh vegetables survived long enough, they all are rotten.

But he was creative, he'll figure something out.

" ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GO BACK TO THE JEEPS! ", a man called out from the store entrance.

 

The drive back was rather nice. Despite you running over some zombies again, only excited chatter was heard in the jeep. The two teenagers excitedly showed the stuff in their bags to Papyrus, who just layed back and smirked. You really liked how they were getting along. 

" Uhm.. (Y/N)? "

You glanced at Sans beside you, he was nervously fidgeting again.

" Are we friends..? "

You made an overly dramatic noise, pretending to be hurt.

" Of COURSE we are! Isn't that obvious!? You decided to make me tacos when no one else would, that makes ya my friend! "

His constant grin widened somehow. This guy must be part marshmallow, his face seemed to be somewhat soft and obviously malleable.

" I'LL MAKE SURE TO COOK THE BEST TACOS YOU EVER ATE HUMAN!! "

" Is he hitting on her? ", one of the teenagers asked Papyrus silently. He shrugged.

" dunno. maybe? "

" Cute, I ship it! ", the other cooed.

__________

Sans excitedly brought his bag to the cell he shared with Papyrus, putting the new action figures and the doll underneath his pillow. Papyrus lazily followed him, placing a few bottles of different syrups on the small stand beside his bed and the cigarettes underneath it.

Making squealing noises, Sans ran off again, to the kitchen troup. He really, really wanted to make you a taco now.

" Hello there, Sans! What are you up to? ", Asgore asked, cleaning his hands. He baked pies again.

" HELLO MR. DREEMURR, I AM JUST COOKING SOMETHING FOR (Y/N)! SHE WANTS TO TASTE A DELICIOUS TACO!! "

" Ah... to be young again.. ", he dreamily spoke and decided to accompany the small skeleton.

Halfway through, he gulped. This taco would probably kill you.

" Sans I am not sure that you should... do that. "

Sans looked at him with bright puppy-dog eyes. Oh no the feels.

" W-what I mean to say is - ah, ho boy... "

" If humans eat glitter and glue, they get sick. ", Toriel spoke up behind them. Asgore glared at his ex-wife. Not only because she told him that.

" OH NO I DON'T WANT TO MAKE HER SICK!! ", he cried out. Literally cried.

He threw it away and restarted.

Alright. No toxic substances this time, but...  
it will still taste awful.

But Sans looked so proud!

" (Y/N)!! (Y/N)!! ", he beamed, running up to your cell with the taco on a plate.

You turned to look at him, breaking your conversation you held with Undyne.

So precious, his small feet walking up to you and the little stars in his eyes.

You never noticed it before, but now you did. When he got excited, he had stars in his eyes. Literally.

" Whatcha got there, Sans? "

" YOUR TACO, JUST AS PROMISED!! "

You eyed the food on the plate. Well... it looks edible. You just had to try it. For him.

For the cute cinnamon roll.

" Whoa thanks, amigo! "

You grabbed the taco and gulped.

There goes nothing.

You took a bite.

 

The taste... oh god...  
That's what you imagined fruitflies would taste like. Squishy, oozy, with indescripable mixes of fruits. 

Except for the consistency, it wasn't too bad.

You swallowed it and took a deep breath.

" THAT. WAS. AWESOME. You're a great cook, Sans! "

His eyes flickered. The stars.. they turned to little hearts for a second, before going back to stars.

" I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE THEM (Y/N)!! I, MASTER CHEF SANS WILL MAKE YOU AS MANY TACOS AS YOU WANT, MWEH-HEH-HEH!! "

Can this guy get any cuter? You were unable to resist.

" Oi, come here. "

He blinked and walked up closer, taking the plate from you.

You gently pressed your lips on top of his skull.

He tensed and Undyne giggled behind her hands, seeing Sans' face explode in blue shades.

" I-I, u-uh..... I-I need to go and wash the dishes!!! "

He ran off, little hearts in his eyes.

" I-I think h-he really likes you.. ", Undyne spoke up with a crooked, nervous smile.

You closed your eyes, relaxed.

" He's too precious for this world. "

__________

He might be precious, but his taco was not.

You got a bad stomach ache, shifting in your bed.

You need painkillers for this. Fuck.

So cute, but... oh god end your misery!

You got up, hoping to get rid of your aches by walking, easing the muscles. If not, you can still head to the pills in the room next to the kitchen.

You cursed under your breath, but then stopped. You heard noise from the cell the skeleton brothers resided in.

Being the sneaky expert you were, you got closer and looked at what was happening - and your heart warmed a lot.

Sans was laying in his bed, covered in two blankets and looking like a skeleton burrito while Papyrus read him a story.

But that wasn't the cutest thing about it.

Sans had a doll in his arms. It looked like you. He seemed to have cut the hair by himself. On the other side he had a skeleton action figure, it wore an oversized t-shirt - propably from another doll, had two walnut halves for the armor and a ripped piece of his scarf. He still had to color the eyes though.

Papyrus looked up from the book. He spotted you and smirked, reading just a little bit louder now.

" and then the princess kissed the frog on top of it's head. it wasn't lying! right before her eyes, the slimey frog turned into a handsome prince. "

You blushed and backed away again. You shouldn't be spying on them like that!

You snatched some painkillers and went back to bed.

You dreamed of frogs and tacos.

__________

A familiar smell woke you up.

You grunted and peeled yourself out of the blanket, turning to be face-to-face with...

another taco, and a brightly smiling Sans.

" GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I MADE YOU THIS FOR BREAKFAST! ", he cheered.

Damn Sans it was too early for your dangerous tacos.

But who can say no to a face like this?

" Hah. Thanks, you're the best. What time's it? "

" 5 AM. TACO TIME!! "

5 am, for fucks sake. Does he always wake up so early?

You grabbed the taco, closed your eyes and took a bite.

....  
Huh. Seems you're getting used to it already. Same consistency, same taste, but you had no problem keeping your facial expression stoic.

_More tacos means more kisses, right?_

You bend over slightly, pressing your lips against his forehead for a moment.

" A good way to start the day. ", you muttered groggily.

Having tiny hearts in his eyes, and cyan blush on his cheeks, he agreed.

" THE BEST WAY. "

He ran off again, laughing his trademark-laugh.

You wondered just _how innocent_ he was.

Wait where did that thought come from?

It was just too early for this.

Time for a nap.

 

Nevermind.

" HUMAN! COME ON GET UP WE'LL MISS THE SUNRISE! "

" The sun isn't even- "

You turned to look at him, seeing his eyes shine brightly again.

Fuck you. Fuck you and your irresistable adorableness.

" Alright, amigo. Let's go watch the sunrise. "

His eyes were glued to your hand as you walked. He wanted to touch it. To hold it. To caress the soft skin. To squeeze it ever so slightly, just enough to feel your bones underneath them.

Then, he realized you were walking upstairs instead of downstairs. The entrance was in the other direction!

" (Y/N) WHY ARE YOU GOING UPSTAIRS? "

" Trust me. ", you smirked.

 

You opened the door to the rooftop, breathing in the scent of a fresh morning, no matter it was still dark.

" Come on! We have a couch up here! "

You weren't lying. A couch, some chairs, a table... Probably for the patrol shifts.

You threw yourself onto the couch, pulling out a blanket from underneath it, before looking at Sans.

" Come on, I don't bite! "

He sat down next to you, blushing slightly.

" Hard. "

He gulped audibly, and your smirk spread across your face.

You wrapped the blanket around both of you, looking at the sky as it started to light up. Sans however wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at you. 

He found something even more beautiful than the sunrise on the aboveground.

" H-Hey.. do you like riddles...? "

" Riddles? Sure! "

His eyes lit up.

" I AM TALL WHEN I AM YOUNG, AND SHORT WHEN I'M OLD. WHAT AM I? "

You didnt expect him to hook you up with a riddle this instant. You had to think about it for a second.

" Aha! A candle? "

He giggled his adorable 'Mweh-heh-heh' while nodding.

" A'ight, my turn. Poor people have it, rich people need it. If you eat it, you die. What am I? "

He stared at you, mouth agape again.

" OH OH! "

You pressed both your hands around his head to make his face turn, the sunrise right in front of you.

He forgot the riddle and stared in awe.

" I will never get tired of looking at this. ", he stated.

" I like how much you apprecciate small things like this. "

" A-are you making fun of my heigth? ", he insecurily asked, eyeing you from the corners of his eyesockets.

" Nah, not at all. It suits you! You look so cuddly. "

_Was that a flirt? It was, wasn't it?_

" I AM MAINLY MAGNIFICENT, BUT... I-I DON'T THINK I MIND BEING ALSO CUDDLY.. " 

You smirked. That was an invitation to you. Your body moved and your head layed on the spot his stomach would be- wait..

It was soft. And squishy.

He had a stomach!? Skeletons don't have stomachs!

" Why are you so soft here? "

He blushed harder than he did when you rested your head on him in the first place.

" I'm... uh... I have an ecto-tummy. "

_Ecto-tummy_ shit he's so cute. You wondered what it would look like, but randomly lifting his shirt would surely cross a border here.

" Huh... Cool! It's so squishy and comfortable, I like it. "

He relaxed instantly. He was worried you might think it's weird, or ugly. But you considered something about him to be cool again.

And you were friends, you told him in the jeep.

And - he made you tacos. 

He reached his goals, but..... ....

He wanted more. He was unable to put his finger on it, but he could feel it. 

You felt it, too. But you knew EXACTLY what you wanted. 

And you couldn't do that to this little cutie. You'd probably scare him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I have a tumblr, so if you wanna scream at me there or something.. 
> 
> It's http://borderline-alcoholic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to talk to me, or even send stuff or something :>


	4. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to babysit Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the zombie apocalypse, neither gangs, the infected nor starvation are the biggest threat.
> 
> The nuclear power stations are. Because no one is taking care of them.
> 
> Boom.

" It's nothing, by the way. "

Sans looked at you, highly confused.

" The riddle. The solution is; nothing. Poor people have nothing, rich people need nothing, and if you eat nothing, you die. "

" WOWIE. You're good at this! "

You smiled and got back up again, rubbing your neck.

" You'd be surprised what kind of thing's I'm good at! "

You quickly cleared your throat. Wrong subject. Wrong subject. But he already took the bait.

" What? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! "

He is giving you the puppy-dog eyes.

No. MUST. RESIST.

" That.. would probably be too much information, amigo. "

He looked a little bit disappointed, but accepted your answer nevertheless.

" Oh... alright, human! But someday you tell me...? "

He had a glint of hope in his eyes.

" Deal. I promise. "

 

Both of you got up again, you stayed on the rooftop for 2 hours already, and you felt your stomach ache again. Be subtle, (Y/N). Don't hurt Blueberry's feelings.

" Is something wrong? "

Shit. He noticed.

" Nah, I just have a cramp in my leg, I'll grab a pill and it should stop! "

Gladly he had no idea about how muscles work, for him not having them to begin with. So he instantly bought it.

" ALRIGHTY BUT BE CAREFUL, HUMAN! "

You gently pet his head before walking downstairs, limping slightly while you were still in his sight.

Aw come on it was a white lie so you didn't hurt his feelings!

Sans went back to his cell, instead of waking Papyrus, he just played with his toys.

__________

" Boss Lady, we have a huge problem.. "

You looked at the tall man who approached you. Steven, the scientist you saved 4 months ago.

" What's up? "

" I... I think we all will die before the year ends. "

Your expression got hard. 

" What is going on. "

He seemed to be heavily frustrated and scared. 

" We've been so occupied with the infected that we didn't notice our biggest problem! The nuclear power stations! "

Shit. FUCK FUCK FUCK. 

Alright. You can't survive that. It's over.

" Is.. is there anything we can do? "

Steven rubbed his temples, shaking heavily.

" Well if you can magically remove every power station on the planet that would be wonderful, or get people to work at them. "

" I-I, uh... I think I know a way... "

Both you and Steven turned to look at Undyne, she was also shaking. But out of nervousity, not fear.

" But.. I-I think you won't l-like my idea.. "

" How high are the chances of success? "

" 87% "

" High enough for me. So what is it? "

" W-we catch t-the infected t-that walk around t-the stations - youknowtheoneslookinglikescientists - a-and heal them using o-our magic...? "

This was ridiculous.

But so was magic, and you knew that existed by now.

" That probably won't work. What else ya got? "

" P-P-Papyrus. "

Okay, now how is he gonna be able to help?

Undyne saw your brows furrow and sweats nervously.

" H-he is, oh geez, he is m-much smarter than h-he looks and, uhm... h-he can teleport around.. and d-do stuff. "

HE CAN FUCKING TELEPORT???

" GO GET HIM. NOW. "

Undyne flinched and ran off, happy about your excitement in your voice. That means this could be working.

" I really, really like these guys, you know... but... can we really trust Papyrus with this? "

You looked at Steven, relaxing again.

" I do. "

And you really did.

 

You didn't even notice Papyrus joining in. Either he just walked very silently, or he teleported.

" 'sup, humans? undyne said ya need ol' me for something? "

" PAPYRUS! ", you beamed and he flinched. He did not expect you to be so overly enthusiastic about seeing him.

" Can you really teleport anywhere!? "

He already had an idea where this is going. But he had the wrong idea.

" nyeh. not gonna swoop around all day to get groceries or somethin'. that drains too much energy and the stuff would prolly get lost in the void. "

" Dude no. Steven, explain to him what's our problem. "

And Steven did.

" ......shit. is it too late yet? "

" If it was, I wouldn't be here drinking water, I would probably spend my remaining time with tequila, drugs and sex. ", Steven joked flatly. Papyrus just shrugged.

" a'ight. i'll teleport around to see what i can do. some weapons and advice first would be great tho. also, i will probably be gone for a few weeks. someone needs to take care of my bro. "

" I will do it. I'll make sure he's safe and sound when you return. But please do return, mkay? "

Papyrus grinned and ruffled your hair again.

" nyeh. just make sure he's happy. otherwise i'll beat the living shit out of you when i return. "

" Sounds fair. You remember the girl that sat with us in the jeep? She's our weapon expert, go get your advice and arsenal there. "

" Also feel free to come back anytime in case you need something from us. ", Steven added.

" ok. "

A bright, orange light... and he was gone.

" I admit that was cool. "

" Told ya Steven. We are going to make it! "

Now the hardest part. You'll have to tell Sans that his brother will be gone for a while. Alone. Out there.

" Sans..? Can I talk to ya for a sec? "

He tensed up and quickly hid something behind his back.

The doll and the figure, you supposed. Such a gem... it hurt you to inform him about what kind of mission you sent his beloved bro to.

" OF COURSE, HUMAN! ", he cheered and quickly hid whatever he was holding underneat his pillow.

" Your brother.. he will be gone for a few weeks. "

You saw it. You could actually see how his heart broke hearing this.

" WHAT!? WHYYYY?? "

" I sent him on a mission.. he has to do it, otherwise we all will die within this year. It's something only he can do, Sans. "

He started crying. Oh no. Ooooh no, please don't cry bby!!

You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him against your frame, attempting to comfort him.

" Shhhh.. I know it's hard, but.. you know him. He will survive no problem, and save us from the nuclear holocaust. "

" BUT THERE ARE THESE THINGS OUT THERE! WHY CAN'T I GO WITH HIM?? HE WILL DIE WITHOUT ME HELPING HIM HE CAN'T EVEN PICK UP HIS DIRTY CLOTHES! "

You gently rubbed his shoulders while hugging him closer.

" He will be alright, and we need you here to protect the hideout. Have faith, okay? "

He sniffled, your shirt already damp from his tears. But he silently nodded.

" O-o-okay... "

" And I will read you bedtime stories until he's back.. "

He hugged you back now, face still buried in your shirt.

" O-o-okay... "

" And if you ever need something or just can't sleep.. you can come to my cell anytime. "

He hugged you closer now.

" Okay... b-but u-under one c-condition.. "

" Anything. Shoot. "

" C-Can I... w-would you.... c-could we- ....  
n-n-nevermind... "

You chuckled and bend down slightly, placing a gentle peck on his skull.

" If you make up your mind, I'm always all ears. "

He nodded again, still hugging you. He was so small... his head was just beneath your breasts.

" Everything is gonna be alright.. ", you cooed again. He stopped whimpering and sobbing, finally calming down again.

" T-Thank you. "

 

You stayed like this for a while, before Papyrus returned to the cell with a bag on his shoulder. He looked at both of you with a brow bone risen.

" am i interruptin' something? "

Sans quickly pulled away from you, face glowing in a blush.

" P-PAPYRUSSS!! "

He rose his hands, defending himself.

" what? i didn't say any pun- "

Sans glomped him, whimpering again, but far less than he did when you told him.

" .... don't worry bro. i'll be okay. just make sure to protect the humans while i'm gone, ok? "

Sans nodded, clinging tightly to Papyrus' hoodie.

" Just make sure you come back. "

" nyeh. i always have a good come back. "

Sans groaned and released Papyrus.

" JU-JUST GO. "

Papyrus chuckled and looked at you - and your shirt, soaked with blue tears.

" don't forget, kid. take good care of my bro. "

" I will. "

Oh lord, yes you will.

" ok. alright bro. i gotta go now, i'll try to keep it as short as you are. "

" PAPYRUS DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEI- "

But he was already gone.

" ..... Come, Sans.. let's watch a movie, hm? "

" Y....Yeah.. "

You gently took his smaller hand in yours and guided him to the breakroom. The only room with a TV.

" Whaddaya want to watch, hm? How about the Muppet movie? "

" Muffet is in a movie?? "

You blinked a few times.

" Not Muffet. Muppet. Little puppet people ya know? "

" O-OH... Okay, let's watch that. "

You put in the DVD and snuggled into the comfy armchair. Sans hesistantly walked up to the chair next to you, but before he could sit down you grabbed him and pulled him on your lap. He blushed furiously, and squirmed a little, but he seemed to like that.

 

This movie was a good choice. He giggled every now and then, whipped his tiny feet to the songs, and had a huge shimmer in his eyes. He loved the Muppets.

You didn't even notice you've been petting him the whole time. Not like you'd pet a dog. You petted him like you'd pet a child. As you noticed that, you stopped petting him. He squirmed a little against your hand, flushing.

" W-why did you stop...? "

Oh. He liked it?

You continued to pet him.

" Sorry, I didn't even realize I did and then I thought it would be somewhat.. uh.. weird to you? "

" N-No.. I like your touch. "

_I like your touch._

Don't say that, little skelly. You have no idea what it caused inside of you. 

Not only on the battlefield you've been the boss. And you _loved_ being the boss.

Ho boy, these will be some long, long weeks.


	5. The first week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting the hots for lil blueberry ;D

The first night without Papyrus. You sat in the cell, Sans tugged in lovingly, and you held up a book.

" Peter Pan.. oh you'll like that story, Sans! "

He looked excited, it's the first time someone else than Papyrus reads him a story. He sucked at imitating voices.

You started reading it out loud, glancing at him every now and then. He looked so tired, so relaxed.. so soft....

He had his eyes closed, clutching something underneath the pillow, probably the skeleton toy.

You smiled and continued reading, until you heard a silent, absolutely adorable snore.

He fell asleep.

" God, you are so precious.. "

Placing the book aside, you stood up and gently moved his face to wipe away a little trail of blue, glowing saliva. He didn't stir. He could sleep like a rock.

Your eyes were practically glued to his mouth. Your hand was still on his cheek, and you gently ran a thumb over his bony lips. They were a little bit softer than his skull. You wondered what they would feel like on your skin, nibbling and forming to odd shapes when you-

Scratch that thought. Now. You can't feel attracted to him!

Not because he was a monster - you didn't give a single shit about his species.

He was so pure, innocent, cheerful, enthusiastic... You wouldn't want to ruin him. 

Yet it was exactly that what attracted you to him, right? You wanted to make him squirm, mewl and whimper. Begging for more.

He stirred and you quickly removed your hand.

...... silent snoring. You should head to your cell.

 

Falling asleep was a task you just couldn't accomplish. You tossed and turned in your bed for hours, until you've heard the silent pitter-patter of feet on the ground. You lay completely still, and hear someone enter your cell.

" (Y-Y/N)...? "

It was Sans. Damn, as if falling asleep wasn't hard enough already. 

Stay cool.

You looked up at him, pretending to yawn.

" What's wrong little amigo? Can't sleep? "

He nervously looked at his boney feet, until now you didn't even notice he wore nothing but an oversized shirt, hanging in a way that you could see his collarbones, and shorts. 

" Mhm... "

" ..... Alright, c'mere! "

He smiled brightly and climbed into your bed, snuggling against you.

" You're the best, (Y/N)! Thank you! "

You pet him again.

" You're welcome, magnificent Sans. "

'Mweh-heh-heh' was the last thing you've heard before he fell asleep.

You kept on petting him for an hour after he fell asleep, until you finally fell asleep yourself.

__________

" HUMAN, WAKE UP!! "

Oh please, Sans! No more tacos.  
It's been the fourth night together now and you really can't take any more tacos.

You did get used to the taste and the consistency, but tacos again and again and again... nope.

You opened an eye and looked at a terrified, crying Sans.

Now you're awake.

" Holy shit what's wrong!?!? "

" I DON'T KNOW BUT YOU ARE BLEEDING!!!???? "

OH NO. OH HEEEEELL NO.

.....

Yes. Great.

" Don't worry, Sans.. that's normal for female humans. When they reach a specific age, they bleed once a month for about a week. "

" B-BUT WHY IS IT COMING FROM..  
T-T-THERE?? "

No way you're giving him sex ed now.

" Sans, cutie.. ask one of the docs, okay? I need a little more rest.. but I promise; this is absolutely normal for humans. "

He calmed down a bit, blushing slightly about the fact you called him cutie.

" O-Okay... can I bring you something? "

" Mmmmmmm..... chocolate, water and a painkiller. "

" YOU ARE IN PAIN!? "

You flinched. You should have expected that reaction.

" Yeah, cramps. They will go away completely after I take a pill, I am not dying. "

Again, he calmed down.

" Okay.. I do not approve of sugary food but.. I trust you! "

And he walked off.

Ah fuck, you really liked these panties. And the bedsheets were fresh, too!

This week is going to be hell.

 

 

The chocolate and the pill were helping. You already felt better. You took a shower and put on new clean bedsheets.

Sans was acting weird around you now. Maybe he was weirded out by the human menstruation, or the doctor gave him too much information. He did take a lot of time when he walked off.

" Y-YOU KNOW, US MONSTERS HAVE SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THE HUMAN MENSTRUATION, BUT... WE DON'T BLEED OR DUST.. "

So, he wanted to start the conversation, huh?

" Not? Wait do you mean 'we' as in all genders do that? "

He tensed a bit, hiding his blushing face in his scarf.

" YEAH. MONSTERS GO IN HEAT. LIKE.. IT DEPENDS ON THE TYPE. AND IT ALSO DIFFERS FROM TYPE TO TYPE.. THE H-HEAT CYCLE SHOWS US W-WHEN IT'S THE BEST TIME FOR M-M-MATING.. "

So, cute lil skelly DOES HAVE a natural sex drive? That makes your lingering desire for him less predatory.

" So, when is a skeleton in heat? SHIT WHEN IS ALPHYS IN HEAT? "

" A-A-ALPHYS H-HEat is.. u-uh... I think in Fall and Winter... "

Sans. You're avoiding the other question.

" Sans. "

" S-so you won't have to worry about her for a while... "

" Sans. "

" I saw it once, s-she is highly... uh... demanding towards Undyne. I gladly left before I could see them a-actually- "

" **SANS.** "

He gulped, hiding his face even more.

" I.. I don't know. I've never been in heat before... it could happen any day, or never. "

" Oh... I see. "

He looked up at you again.

" Are you still in pain? "

Smiling, you shook your head no.

" I am feeling much better now, all thanks to the hot shower and your help. "

" MWEH-HEH-HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS PLEASED TO HEAR THAT. "

" Also.. since the smell of blood attracts the horde, I won't be able to leave the hideout while I'm in this.. _situation_. So I've got plenty of time I can spend with you. "

The little hearts appeared in his eyes again, and then left for stars.

" I WILL MAKE SURE TO PLAN OUR TIME TO BE AS COOL AS WE ARE! HOW ABOUT THE MUPPET MOVIE? "

Oh lord, he really does love the muppets.

" Sans.. you do know that there is more than just 1 Muppet Movie? "

" MUPPET MOVIE MARATHON???? "

You shouldn't have said that. But you had nothing better to do anyway. So ya might aswell sit on your ass all day, eat sugary food and snuggle your skeleton while watching mo-

_Your skeleton?_

Boss Lady stahp.

" Alright. You grab some snacks, I prepare the movies. "

You had no idea he could run THAT FUCKING FAST.

 

Actually, this was by far more comfortable than you imagined.   
You sat on the armchair again, spread over it in a laying position, Sans on top of you, also laying and curled up.

Pet pet pet.

He hummed happily, and fed you with candy every now and then, treating you like you were sick, and not just menstruating. It was a nice change of pace. You've never been pampered like this before.

Pet pet pet.

Candy.

Pet pet pet.

Then, he shifted to put in another disk. What he didn't realize ..

His right knee. It was brushing against your crotch, immediatly setting your mind ablaze.

Fuck.. Fuck fuck why did you do that Blueberry. You were just about to doze off and now this. 

When he turned around, he seemed to be surprised.

" ARE YOU OKAY? "

" Y-yeah. I'm okay... "

Thoughts and phantasies can't hurt, right? But for that, you'll need to check a few things..

Mission for today; find out if he has tongue. He did drool on his pillow the last night, so he should have a tongue... right?

Sans climbed back on top of you, curling up again. Your left arm stuck out, so you could snatch candy from the plate. 

Bad idea. You will soon learn why. He didn't eat any candy on purpose. 

You held the candy in front of him.

" Open up, Sans! "

" I-I really shouldn't... "

" Aaw, come on! At least taste it! "

Tasting it can't cause a sugar rush, right? He tried and opened his mouth, a glowing, light blue ecto-tongue coming out of it.

Ffffffffffuck......  
Hotttttttttttttttttt.....

His tongue lapped over the piece of candy. automatically also brushing over your fingers. It was kinda gooey, and felt like velvet and glass at the same time.

Weird... and sexy. You wanted that tongue on other pla-

He was still licking. Fuck. Sans stop you have no idea what you are doing to Boss Lady.

He turned his face to yours, eyes wide and sparkling, again with stars in them.

He looked so precious, you just wanted to grab his face and shower him in kisses.

4 nights in a row he stayed in your bed with you, and slowly, the thoughts and desires got out of hand.

Damn woman you need to get layed.

" I GOT NO SUGAR RUSH THIS TIME! JUST LICKING THE SURFACE WAS A BRILLIANT IDEA HUMAN! "

Mission for tomorrow: find out what he looks like underneath the shirt. For today, you could phantasize about this tongue of his.

__________

The smell of tacos.   
You groaned and turned around in your bed, facing away from the familiar smell.

" (Y/N)...? "

Ah crap. He sounded kinda hurt. Abort, abort, face the taco already!

You stretched yourself and looked at Blueberry.   
" Morning, Sans... oh yay taco! "

He immediatly smiled ever so brightly again and gave you the plate.

You remembered your mission for today, and already knew how to do it.

" Hey, wanna share it? Shared things taste twice as good! "

" OH WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA (Y/N)! "

He bit into one half of the taco, and that was your chance. You _accidentaly_ [wink wonk] lost your balance - you were currently supporting your upper body with your arms - and pushed the taco right into his face, causing the shell to crack and spill the insides all over his face, your bed, his clothes and the ground.

He blinked as he processed, and you were a good actor!

" OH MY GOD I'm so sorry Sans! I didn't mean to! Oh god look at your scarf and your shirt!! I'm sorry, h-here take a shirt of mine I'll go and clean the stuff right away! "

He blinked once again, before he started to laugh.

" MWEH-HEH-HEH-HEH! IT'S OKAY HUMAN ACCIDENTS HAPPEN! "

He pulled of his scarf and handed it to you, and then...

he pulled of his shirt.

Your breath hitched. His body was fully skeletal, only bigger boned and less rips, and he indeed had a slightly chubby, **fucking adorable** ecto-tummy. It wasn't gooey like his tongue, and you could see his spine through it.

He noticed you stared at his belly and blushed heavily, insecurily covering his body a bit by snatching a pillow.

That made you snap back.

" Wha- oh don't be ashamed over it! It's cool as fuck and sooo fucking adorable! "

He gulped, but kept the pillow in place.

You sighed and pulled the pillow out of his grip, afterwards pulling him closer and digging your face into the soft substance. He yelped and shuddered.

" So soft.... I like it, amigo. "

" O...OKAY. "

" Now gimme yer shirt, man! Or ya wanna get inside the washing machine yourself? "

He yelped and handed you the fabric. You got up and once again changed the sheets on the bed, tossing a clean shirt to him afterwards.

" You should probably go get a shower though. "

" AHA, RIGHT! I WILL SEE YOU LATER, THEN! "

You could attempt to snatch a peek at his naked truth aswell, but...

You weren't ready to cross that line just yet. 

Instead, you made your way to get the dirty laundry washed, sitting on top of the dryer as you waited, drifting off in thoughts.

You just weren't yourself lately. Even before the apocalypse started, you've been a tough girl, taking whatever you wanted when you wanted it, without ever misusing someone. 

Your sexual intercourses have been short-lived, you've been dominant, handling both men and women perfectly well in bed. You never had an actual relationship since the outbreak. Your last relationship was-

No. Don't remember him. It would hurt. You became this badass lady just to get over that chapter of your life. You found something you've been awesome at; leading survivors and killing zombies. Focus on that.

But Sans.. he was different. He was worth a try, right?   
He was special. He'd never hurt you. He fucking cried when he saw you bleed and pampers you while you're only having a period.

Your period... you groaned. That explains so much!

Next week you'll probably be yourself again, it's just your hormones messing with you.

You're not actually falling in love with that little guy, are you?

No. It's the hormones. Stop thinking, Boss Lady.

 

You stayed in the room while waiting for the laundry to get finished. It was now clean, warm, soft and dry. Your fingers glid over his scarf, inappropriate pictures flashing into your mind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh do I smell feels and angst?
> 
> Oh nevermind, it's just your menstruation :P


	6. The second week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're falling.

It's been 9 days now. 9 days without Papyrus. Sans was sad every now and then, looking at Papy's empty bed when he sits in the cell to play with his toys. But you were a good distraction.

He liked you, a lot. And he liked to sleep in a bed with you, waking up with you hugging him like a teddy bear, feeling your soft flesh around his bones.

He didn't feel insecure about his ecto-stomach anymore. He believed you that you liked it, considering it was soft and squishy, just like your flesh he also adored.

But.. sometimes he could feel deep scars when he was snuggling to you and wrapping his arms around you. 

He looked at the mini-you in his hands, and pulled out a scissor.

Pullling off the fabric from the doll, he closed his eyes and mentally mapped the location of each of your scars.

The gunshot...

_Scratch_

The claw marks...

_Scratch scratch scratch scratch scratch...._

The bite marks...

_Scratch scratch scratch..._

He opened his eyes again, looking at the doll. His fingers glid over the small fractures he put on the plastic doll, not noticing that something liquid, blue dripped onto it.

He was crying. Knowing you've been hurt like this, and that you'll get hurt in the future made him cry. 

He wiped away the tears from his eyesockets, and put the clothes back on the doll.

" She also has a scar on her left thight, one on her stomach and the bullet wound is visible on both sides.. ", a voice softly spoke up behind him. He tensed and turned around to see the machine gun lady from the jeep. Jessica, if he remembered correctly.

" O-oh.... "

" Here, let me do this. "  
She took the doll and the scissor, perfectioning the scar pattern on it.

" But you'll probably have to update it every now and then. Boss Lady is the best out there, and has a very high tolerance of pain, but that doesn't change the fact she's vulnerable. "

He held back a sob, looking at the scratches on the doll, showing the scars he didn't know about. He doesn't want you to have more, it's been too many already.

" W-where is (Y/N)? ", he hesitantly asked Jessica and she sighed, rubbing her neck.

" Boss Lady's.... out there right now. Checking around the mountain to guide more monsters here. Don't worry she's not alone. "

That didn't help. Sans was crying again. You could die there any day, he wanted to be with you, to protect you.

" Boss Lady wanted me to promise her to never do it, and Papyrus also told me that I should never give you a weapon to fight out there, but..  
I'll teach you how to use a specific firearm. "

Sans looked at her in disbelief. But hope was returning to his eyes.

" I will turn you into our best sniper. That way you can protect and fight, without actually having to get close to the infected. "

" THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA HUMAN! WHEN DO WE START!?!? NOW???? "

Jessica was caught off-guard by his sudden excitement. But she smiled nevertheless.

" Yeah, let's start now. "

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

" Stay inside the jeep! Another wave incoming! "

You were running out of ammo. So were the two men you took with you. Inside the jeep were a few monsters, hurt and scared. You saved them right in time.

Since when is the horde so active in daylight!? 

" BOSS I HAVE NO AMMO LEFT! "

" Take my machete! "

You tossed it over, making sure not to hit him.

It would be easier if you could just get inside the jeep and drive off, but...

A spitter. A spitter was among the horde up here, and it's accid wrecked the front tires.

And with all these fucking infected here, there was no way you could change them without getting torn to shreds.

" FUCK DAMN IT. DANNY STAY IN THE JEEP, TAKE MY GUN. SEAN YOU CHANGE THE TIRES NOW WE GOT YOUR BACK! "

The brothers Danny and Sean didn't like your idea too much, but they had to trust you.

It have been just too many. Sean was guarded pretty well, but the price was you getting damaged more and more. Bite marks all across your arm, your blood mixing with the ooze on the ground once again.

_Clink clink clink_

Danny ran out of ammo. 

" FUCK! "

" Stay fucking strong Danny!! We can do this! Sean how far are you!? "

" ALMOST DONE! "

A claw, it leashed at your face, you barely managed to dodge it, but for that one got a hold of your leg, biting inside you outer tight. 

Headshot.

" FUCKING ASK ME FIRST BEFORE YOU TASTE MY TIGHTS, ASSHOLE! "

" ................... Let me help you. "

Spiderwebs? 

It all happened so fast, you barely had time to process the happenings. You blinked several times, seeing the horde being immobilized. Thick, sticky spiderwebs everywhere. And a female spider monster in between them.

" ............... Let's get out of here. ", she spoke. This monster surely wasn't a woman of many words. But you could tell she was a kind and generous person just by the look of her many eyes.

" No idea who you are, lady, but I owe you big time. ", you spoke and hugged the spider lady, before limping into the jeep with her and nearly collapsing inside.

You blacked out.

 

Something shifted on top of you, slowly pulling your conciousness back to reality.

It vibrated? N-no.. it trembled. Crying.

It was Sans, wasn't it? You opened your eyes and looked at him, clinging to you and crying his eyes out.

" W-what's wrong, amigo? "

" Y-Y-YOU'RE HURT!!! "

Ah, right. Your wounds already got stitched, but your clothes are covered in your blood. It looked much worse than it was.

Or did it? Getting injured so often might have changed your opinion about which are bad wounds, and which not.

" Sans... It's fine. I'll have a few scars and that's it. Some of us humans can't get infected through bites. "

" BUT YOU ALREADY HAVE SO MANY SCARS!! ", he cried louder, snuggling against you more.

" I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT CAN'T YOU BE BADASS WITHOUT RISKING YOUR LIFE? "

Too precious. He was such a gem. You placed a kiss on top of his skull.

" That's.. that would be a waste of my talents. Killing zombies is the only thing I'm good at, and we need people being good at this. "

Muffled sobs, he clung tighter to you, your only partially dried blood smearing onto him.

You wanted to comfort him, and you knew he always feels much better if he can help you somehow.

" Sans.. I can barely walk, can you help me get to the shower cabins..? "

He nodded silently, calming down a little. He will help you, as much as he can.

You yelped as he jumped off you and scooped you up in his arms. He was smaller than you, but stronger than expected. It must have been a ridiculous sight to see his smaller frame carry you. And he doesn't even break a sweat. 

Your eyes were glued to his face, his expression stern as he carried you to the cabins.

" Can you stand on your own? "

" Hm.. lemme try amigo. "

He gently put you down and lend you a hand to get on your feet. You've been wobbly, and couldn't keep your balance. The wall saved your life probably as you managed to lean against it to support yourself.

" I-I think this'll work. Can you get me some fresh clothes while I'm showering? "

He eagerly nodded and held out his arms, expression still stern. 

Oh. He wanted you to give him your clothes. He wanted you to get naked now.

Heat rose to your cheeks, and you stripped off the torn and bloody pieces of fabric, noticing he closed his eyesockets. What a gentleman! You knew there are quite a lot both men and women here who'd love to see you naked, and the only one you wanna be naked in front of closes his eyes to not cross a line right now.

You handed him your clothes and he ran off. The hot shower was exactly what you needed now. You didn't think of the stinging pain when the water hit your fresh wounds, the only thought in your mind was one;

You were head over heels for Sans.

He must never know. He wouldn't like you the same way you liked him. He only admires your coolness. Like a big sister, right?

 

Oh, how wrong you were.

__________

" Come on Sans, that's not necessary! "

" PLEASE, (Y/N)! "

Shit. You can't say no to him. Sans gently tugged you into the bed and sat on the end with a book. He was pampering you again.

" Fine.. But under one condition. "

He looked at you.

" C'mere! "

You wrapped both your arms around him, pulling him to you and snuggling against his ribcage. He giggled, enjoying to be in a positin where he was the taller one as you wrapped an arm around him, taking in his scent. He somehow smelled like muffins, a bit musky, and... gunpowder?

That must be your imagination, or your own smell.

" Alright, you can read it to me now. "

His tiny feet whipped slightly as he begun to read you a bedtime story. Sleeping Beauty. One of your favourites.

Damn, it was working. You expected you'd be unable to sleep hearing someone talk to you, but his voice was so soothing...

You fell asleep even before he got to the good parts.

Sans noticed that and put the book aside, smiling.

" Wowie I'm a good story teller~! ", he chirped silently and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, before kissing your nose with a bright blue face.

" Good night, my sleeping beauty. "

You blubbered something inaudible into his chest, and he fell asleep in your arms.

__________

Breakfast tacos. Again.  
But this time, they looked actually delicious, and smelled fine.

You hoisted yourself up and looked at Sans, having two plates in his hands.

" MORNING! TACOS AGAIN, BUT THEY AREN'T AS GOOD AS MINE, MUFFET MADE THEM! "

Muffet? So one of the monsters you saved was Muffet, huh.

" THEY ARE MADE OF MONSTER INGREDIENTS SO YOU'LL HEAL MUCH FASTER EATING THEM! "

Monster Food? Well.. Chara didn't get sick from them, so it must be safe to eat.

" Thanks, Sans.. Also tell Muffet my gratitude. "

" MWEH-HEH-HEH, I ALREADY DID! BUT THE KITCHEN IS RATHER UNSAFE NOW, MUFFET AND GRILLBY TEND TO FIGHT A LOT OVER WHO MAY COOK AND WHO NOT. "

Grillby.. That was probably that fire guy you had in the jeep with you. He seemed to have quite a personality, maybe a bit insane, but funny nonetheless. 

" ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST, I - UH... HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO NOW! "

" Alright, see ya later then! "

You supposed he would just go to his cell and play with the toys again. Instead, he actually went to see Jessica for more training.

You bit into the taco. Fuck, it's so goood...

 

Sans was gone all day, you checked his cell as you passed by, but it was empty. Maybe he was just outside, enjoying the sun?

You wondered how Papyrus was doing. He was gone for 12 days by now. 

Maybe he was... 

Nah. He'll be okay. Just have faith, (Y/N).

There was a nuclear power station quite close-by. You could drive there, just to check the situation, and then come back.

But you knew that another food raid was more important. You hade more mouths to feed now, and the new guys also need clothes.

Grillby probably needed fire-proof clothes. 

You checked your stitches. Damn, the injuries looked much better already. Monster food was great!! Maybe they won't even leave scars.

You should announce another food raid for tomorrow and check the newcomers if any of them wants to join in.

You made your way to the office room, knowing that you can make announciations there so everyone can hear them over the speakers, but for that you had to pass another room you used to train newbies in using weapons.

And you heard shots fired inside. Jessica currently had no trainees. 

Suspicious. You silently opened the door and your eyes widened at the sight.

Jessica stood beside Sans, he had a sniper rifle in his hands and aimed at a tin can.

You inwardly growled, you fucking told Jessica to not give him traini-

_Bang!_

Perfect shot.

" Damn, Sans! You're a natural! Next time you'll train with moving objects though. "

He lowered the rifle and looked at Jessica, the proudest of all proud smiles on his face.

" AND THEN I CAN PROTECT (Y/N), RIGHT? I CAN MAKE SURE SHE'LL NEVER BE HURT AGAIN, RIGHT? "

" Yeah, with your skill, no problem! "

" MWEH-HEH-HEH!!! "

You had mixed feelings about this. You didn't want him to shoot anything, but..

He wanted to protect you so badly, and you'd be lying if you said that Sans wielding a sniper rifle wasn't SO GODDAMN SEXY.

You silently closed the door and continued your way to the office, informing everyone that there'll be a food raid the next day.

 

Sans and Jessica grew to become good friends. During the food raid, both of them chatted eagerly, trying their best to hide their secret in front of you.

Since Papyrus wasn't with you, Muffet took the remaining seat. So the spider lady was Muffet. You already liked her.

Jessica was asking her an awful lot of questions about Grillby. At first you thought she only felt attracted to him, but you learned better when she asked this question:

" He's made of fire, right? So.. shooting him wouldn't hurt him, right? "

She wanted to misuse him as living target for training. 

" .......... no it wouldn't hurt him........ but he'd demand a lot of money for it........ "

Hah. Money was worthless, he could have all of it if he wanted to.

" Great, I'll see if I can make a deal with him when we return. "

Sans shifted uncomfortably. He knew Grillby wouldn't get hurt, but the mere thought of shooting a fellow monster......

 

The food raid was flowing perfectly. No injuries, and assloads of good stuff. 

You stood in an aisle with pet articles. Chewing toys, little plastic mice...

A light blue dog collar with tiny bones on it. 

Must have. Also the leash.

You are a pervert, (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil Blueberry with a sniper rifle?
> 
> I hope I'm not the only one getting hot and bothered by that now.


	7. The third week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY BEFRIEND A FUCKING HUNTER, SANS.

Day 17 without Papyrus. 

It hurt. It hurt you to see Sans like this. He was the usual happy-go-lucky blueberry cinnamon roll as he saw that your newest wounds healed without leaving a scar - god praise Muffet's food for that - but he was getting worse again as he realized that Papyrus still hasn't returned. It was over half a month now.

You tried your best to cheer him up. movie marathons, watching the sunrise, sunset, or the night sky, you even joined in once and played with him and his toys - he hid the doll looking like you and gave you a spare one instead.

But nothing worked for longer than a few hours. Sometimes you woke up from him clinging to you and crying.

You didn't know what to do. You thought about teaching him how to drive, but he wasn't focused enough.

Speaking of teaching - you did spy on his training a few times, and Jessica indeed managed to get Grillby to join in.

Sans was good. Really good. Only the fire elemental's clothes had to suffer from it.

It seemed like the training sessions were the only times he was able to focus on only one thing, and forget everything else, for more than just 2 hours.

You admired the sight. He was so calm, collected. Seeing the usually overly-enthusiastic, squirmy and childish skeleton lay flat on his stomach, a rifle in his grip, one eye closed, expression stoic and hard, and then shooting with such a cold precision... it send a jolt through your body and directly into your private parts.

Maybe.. for once... 

You are still allowed to imagine things.

You are allowed to imagine letting the small, cute Blueberry dominate you after you dominated him often enough to get tired of it. 

You are allowed to imagine getting that close to him in the first place.

" Ouch! That actually hurt! "

Sans dropped the rifle and ran to Grillby.

" OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! "

" Gimme all your money and I'll forgive you. "

" I DON'T HAVE ANY BUT I HAVE TACOS. ARE TACOS OKAY? "

You chuckled, smol Sans didn't realize Grillby was just acting to get what he wants. But Jessica did, she got this.

You left them alone again, leaving the prison building to have a smoke.

Someone sat down beside you, you didn't even feel like looking at them. You were occupied with your growing emotions and desires towards Sans.

 

 

" nyeh. had some hard weeks, kid? "

 

Your eyes widened and you almost choked on your cigarette's smoke, turning to the other.

" PAPYRUS!!??? "

He smirked and rose a hand.

" hi- OOF. "

You pulled him into a hug. Sans will be so happy. He will finally be happy again!

But... he won't sleep in a bed with you anymore... Maybe..

Maybe that's for the best. 

" How did it go!? What did you do anyway??? "

" ah... i, uh... handled the problem for good i think. "

And then, he explained to you how he solved the problem.

" Oh my god... you are a fucking genius. "

" nyeh. thanks kid. "

 

" P-Papyrus...? "

You got back inside with Papyrus, joining him and chatting while he went to his cell. Sans sat there on his bed, playing with a toy when you reached the room.

" heya, bro. i'm back. you've been a good boy, right? "

" Yeah, he was the best. I'll leave you two alone now and inform Steven about your mission. "

" PAPYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! ", was the last thing you, and probably everyone inside the hideout, heard.

 

" Boss, did I just hear Sans crying happily that Pap's back? "

" You surely did, Steven! And I shit you not - we will never have to worry about the nuclear power stations anymore. "

" Do enlighten me! "

" I swear to god that guy.. he can open some shit he calls the void, right? He fucking absorbed EVERY. SINGLE. STATION. INTO. THE. FUCKING. VOID. "

Steven's face was priceless.

 

You decided to check on the skeleton brothers again, walking up to their cell. 

Papyrus sat on Sans' bed, playing with him and his toys.

Papyrus smirked michievously, and Sans face was absolutely blue. Whatever they've been playing there, it made Sans nervous.

Then you realized that Papyrus had your doll in his hand.

You hid and observed.

" try again bro. you can do it. "

" I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN? I MEAN... (Y/N) IS JUST... "

Abort. Abort. Abort. You're about to get your heart broken (Y/N) better go while you can.

No. Wait. Listen to his monologue about platonic friendship or some shit. Get the phantasies outta your system this once.

Better a pain that ends than a neverending pain.

" what bro? "

" SHE'S.... SO COOL. SO AWESOME, MAYBE EVEN MORE MAGNIFICENT THAN I AM! H-HOW CAN I ASK HER OUT WHEN I KNOW I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH? "

You felt like time just stopped. So that's what they've been doing there.

Sans.. your adorable, little, cuddly Sans.. was just trying to plan out how to ask you on a date.

He liked you back. 

You sighed happily, deciding that it is time to get prepared.  
Meaning, you'll take the lead. You will ask him out first, be dominant, make sure he feels comfortable and is showered in affection and genuine compliments.

As soon as you are ready to cross that line, that is.

" PAPYRUS, UHM.. CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING.. WEIRD? "

Oh, this is going to be interesting!

" WERE YOU EVER.. I MEAN... DO YOU KNOW..... WHEN IS A SKELETON IN HEAT AND... WHAT HAPPENS THEN? "

" sans.... bro.... uh... this is..., uh, i don't know if you are ready to hear- "

" PAPYRUS PLEASE!! "

Puppy-dog eyes also seemed to work for the taller skeleton. He sighed, looked around, bend over and whispered.

Fuck, come on! You wanted to know the details! You needed to know what to do to please a skeleton!

Guess you'll have to find out by yourself sometime. 

__________

You shifted in your bed. You noticed that it made a huge difference now. You got used to sleep with that small skeleton beside you.

You missed his presence. His scent and adorable snoring. You even missed the fact he drowned your pillow in drool.

 

Pitter patter pitter patter

 

Additional weight in your bed. You turned around and looked at Sans, smiling shyly.

" H-Hey, uh... one last sleepover before I sleep in my cell? You don't mind that, do you? "

You wrapped your arms around him and snuggled closer. He was surprised, but happy. He squirmed and squealed slightly, snuggling closer aswell before he fell asleep.

 

" HUMAN WAKE UP!! "

5 am, again. Seems like Sans wants to watch the sunrise.

At least you got used to this already, you were far less groggy whenever he woke you up with a taco or his excited shouting.

It's like living with a chihuahua. A chihuahua that can make tacos that is.

You stretched your limbs and stood up, your elbows popping and Sans froze in his tracks.

" ..... C-Can you do that again? "

You rose an eyebrow, shrugged and let your elbows pop again. He shuddered.

Then, you cracked your knuckles. His breath hitched.

" THIS IS BOTH SCARY AND EXCITING! HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR BONES DO THAT??? "

Ah, shit. For a second you thought it aroused him. But no. Innocent as always.

" No idea amigo, maybe you need muscle tissue for that or something...? "

" AHA! I SEE! I WILL GO FIRST AND WAIT ON THE ROOFTOP FOR YOU, HUMAN! "

And thus, he ran off, giving you time to brush your hair real quick and straighten your pajamas.

You groggily walked upstairs, and froze.

You heard one. The growl of a hunter, about to pounce it's prey. 

THERE IS A HUNTER ON THE ROOFTOP ABOUT TO ATTACK SANS.

NO NO NO NO NO!

You dashed up the stairs as fast as you could, ripping the door open as you heard the trademark scream and a shadow lunging at Sans.

The fucking night patrol DID NOT NOTICE A HUNTER GETTING OVER THE DAMN WALLS.

Sans dodged and rose his hands towards the hunter.

" SHHH, CALM DOWN.. LET'S BE FRIENDS OKAY? "

He still thinks he could befriend a special infected. You had no handgun in your pajamas, you need to get this guy killed using your body.

The hunter snarled and lunged at Sans again, he dodged again.

" I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUM- I MEAN.. HUNTER? "

It growled, you ran up to Sans, protectively standing in front of him.

" SANS GET INSIDE AND LOCK THE DOOR. "  
The hunter crawled out of sight. Shit.

" COME ON (Y/N) I CAN DO IT! "

He noticed you were trembling. Shivering.

Crying.

He never saw you cry before, and that was when it hit him. You were scared. Scared about him getting hurt, just like he was scared about you getting hurt.

Despite the fact you've been crying, you stood tall and watched every corner, professionally searching for any hint of the hunter's location.

Growling. You turned on your heels, you knew you had only a few seconds.

It will be painful, but Sans seemed to have to learn it the hard way.

" Alright as soon as the hunter pounces me, I'll buy you some time to check if it does respond to you. "

" B-but you're gonna get hu- "

**SCREAMING.**

Your back hit the ground hard, you rose your head to make sure you can't lose conciousness as you fell, and tried to get a hold of the hunter's arms.

One arm was in your grip, the other clawed at your chest, ripping the pajama top apart.

" SANS! "

It leashed again at you, you blocked it with your other arm, you're bleeding.

This was his fault. You are getting hurt because of him, because he refused to listen to you.

" PLEASE STOP! ", he cried out.

The hunter didn't listen and bit your neck. You managed to push his head away before it could bite out a piece of your flesh.

" YOU USED TO BE A HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?? "

Then he remembered what Papyrus said when he saw the infected for the first time.

They had no soul.

His eye flashed and glew, bones piercing through the hunter's body, killing it immediatly. You stared at the infected's corpse in shock, then at Sans.

You never saw him that pissed of. He walked up to you and hugged you tightly, face buried in your neck - the side the hunter didn't bite into.

" I'm so sorry, (Y/N).... I forgot they had no soul, I... It's my fault you're hurt... "

" Sans... it's not. The night patrol didn't notice it getting inside, so you can't blame yourself.. "

" I MADE YOU CRY!! "

You gently caressed his skull, moving up slightly, ignoring the throbbing pain in your arm and your neck. You gently pressed a kiss on his cheek.

" It's okay.. I'll eat some monster food and then it's like nothing happened, okay? You now tried, and now you know better. 

Even us big girls cry sometimes.. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. "

He sobbed into your shoulder, muttering about how stupid he was.

You kept on caressing him, placing small kisses onto his cheekbones, repeatedly informing him that it was okay, that he was not stupid, and that all you needed was knowing he was safe.

He calmed down after a while, just holding you.

 

" Hey, Sans.. we're missing out on the sunrise. "

 

 

" You are my sunrise, (Y/N). "


	8. Unsupervised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds your porn 
> 
> You perv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> 1: Reader is NOT into all the things depicted in the porn. I just mentioned most of the stuff because a: it's normal to be shown in these magazines and b: you can decide for yourself which applies and which not
> 
> 2: Drug abuse. I do not support it, but it's a fucking zombie apocalypse I'd hit a blunt there too just to calm my nerves. 
> 
> You can fully ignore these two parts of the chapter, because they are not mentioned in this form again, especially the drug part.

" You are my sunrise, (Y/N). "

Your grip around him tightened. He only whispered these words, not daring to move. You could feel his knees getting shaky though.

" Sans... "

" I .. I know, I am not cool enough for someone like you, but- "

" Let's go on a date. "

" -I just want you to kn- what..? "

You kissed his cheekbone again, chuckling.

" I said 'Let's go on a date'. You're the coolest, most magnificent guy I have ever met, Sans. "

He hugged you tighter, squealing in sheer happiness, little hearts in his eyes.

" But, hah.. you gotta let me get patched up first.. and I need to find a good location for our date. Also I need to cover my chest. "

" WORRY NOT MY DEAR HUMAN, I WILL BORROW MY SHIRT TO YOU, CARRY YOU TO THE KITCHEN AND BRING YOU MONSTER FOOD! "

And thus, he took of his shirt and gave ot to you, you were scooped into his arms again and he ran down the stairs in a flash.

__________

" AND THEN SHE ASKED ME OUT FOR A DATE, MWEH-HEH-HEH!! ", Sans happily told Muffet the full story while sitting on the counter, his legs swaying around. He still wore no shirt. Thanks to you, he felt confident about his glowing, chubby belly.

" ......... Congratulations, Sans. I knew you had it in you....... ", she spoke softly with a genuine smile.

He squealed again, you could hear it at your table, but you couldn't hear the conversation between the two monsters itself.

You were drown in thoughts. You asked him on a date. Where the fuck should you go, huh? It's not like you could ask the zombie apocalypse to stop for a few hours so you could take him to the beach or something.

You'll have to do this here. It's the only safe place.

" sup, kid. "

You almost jumped when Papyrus sat down across from you, brow bones furrowing in concern as he saw your bleeding wounds.

" 'the hell happened to you? "

" Ah.. night patrol didn't notice a hunter coming through, we dealed with it on the rooftop. Don't worry, Sans is not injured. "

" ah crap. how did you kill it tho? "

" Sans did. He realized it won't listen to him and then stabbed it with some bones. "

Papyrus seemed displeased. He didn't want Sans to kill. But he could perfectly understand.

" and why are you wearing his shirt? "

You blushed, tugging at the hem. It did cover your chest, but exposed your stomach and the large scar on it. The scar you hated the most - it was not a zombie inflicting it to you.

" Ahh.. the hunter ripped my pajama shirt to shreds. Don't worry your bro probably didn't see shit he was too busy trying to befriend a killing machine. ", you giggled and rubbed the bite mark on your neck.

Thank god for your high tolerance of pain.

" i see... and what is all this squealin' about? "

You blushed more.

" (Y/N) THE FOOD IS READY! OH, MORNING PAPYRUS!! "

Sans put the plate on your table, giggling happily and hugging his brother.

" PAPY, (Y/N) ASKED ME OUT FOR A DATE! "

" that explains everything. good for you, bro. "

More excited squealing. He ran off again.

" .... wanna **taco** bout it? "

" Sure, I do need advice on the do's and dont's with your brother, and I might need ya to join me in a ride. Checking nearby locations if they are safe. "

He sighed and rubbed his head.

" just don't hurt him. that's all. do i really have to accompany you? "

" YEP. It's an order, skeleton man! "

 

" AAAW BOTH OF YOU? WHAT SHALL I DO ALONE? ", Sans whined as you told him that you and Papyrus will be gone for a few hours.

" I dunno, hang with Jessica? You two seem to be good friends after all! "

" GOOD IDEA! "

" Alright, gotta go now, I see you later. "

He looked up at you, from this angle he looked just too adorable. You couldn't resist, and bend down, brushing your lips over his teeth.

He tensed up, quivering and just when he wanted to respond to the kiss, you were gone.

He moved his gloved hand to his mouth, giggling ever so happily. He got his first kiss.

__________

" i noticed my brother started smelling like gunpowder.. "

You knew Papyrus would speak about this sooner or later. Both of you sat in a car, smoking and listening to some old CD's.

" I think Jessica started giving him training. Sniper Rifle. He stays out of the battlefield and yet he can protect us. "

" i told her not to train him... "

" Same, amigo. But we both know him. He probably managed to make her change her mind with his adorable as fuck puppy eyes. "

" nyeh. true. "

He was good company, you got along very well with Papyrus. He was always so laid back and chilled.

" Oi, tell ya what. "

You pulled something out of your jacket's pocket. He immediatly recognized what it was and smirked.

" just how did you get your hands on that? "

" It's the freaking zombie apocalypse! It's easier to get this stuff than regular cigarettes! "

Yep. You two are gonna hit a blunt. Fuck da police.

" just promise my bro will never have one of these, kid. "

Sans? Being stoned? Noooope.

" Don't worry about that. "

__________

Sans needed to kill some time. He asked Jessica if she could give him more training, to which she agreed, but she had patrol duty today.

He played with his toys, but got bored of it eventually.

Now he was sitting on your bed, snuggling your pillow. It smelled like you. Excitement ran through his body.

He hopped of your bed again, and then he saw something sticking out from under your mattress. 

No way his human will sleep on a mattress having trash underneath it!

He pulled it out and just stared at his discovery with widened eyes and his mouth wide open. His cheeks heated up ever so heavily.

Porn. You had a human porn magazine underneath your mattress. One?

He lifted the mattress to reveal 7 more magazines.

He really, really, really should not look at these but...

He wanted to be with you. Meaning.. he needed to know how humans do the.. do. To see if he was.. maybe... able to do it?

He was getting nervous. This was indecent, lewd. He should not open it....

But he did.

Ho boy.

Oh..... OHHHH..  
WHOA. 

Okay, that is something he can do. He does have a tongue.

Wait that is nasty humans poop from there don't they-

Was that a leash? EYYUP IT WAS AND HE HAD NO IDEA HUMANS WOULD-

A-and you liked this kind of stuff??

He took the next magazine. GIRLS ONLY.  
WHAT ARE THESE TOYS IN THERE.

He looked through all of these, and now knew what you've been into.

Ho boy...

He put the magazines back under the mattress, and then discovered something else.

The dog collar. And the leash. Light blue with bones on it. 

You also had a dogtag ready, but it was blank this far.

Yet, he knew whose name will be standing on it.

_Gulp._

__________

" -and then he got mad and spilled the taco ingredients all over the table. "

You almost choked, tears already forming in your eyes from your laughter. The ride was rather peaceful, not much of the horde showing up at daytime was a blessing. Yet you couldn't find any good location.

" Can I ask you something? "

" shoot. "

" I know it's fucking personal but I wanna know in advance.. I saw Sans has an ecto-belly and an ecto-tongue. Is that.. all? "

He should have known you would ask that. Sooner or later.

" our magic can form into any shape we want or need. his magic isn't that stable, that's why he always has, uh, the belly. so it's up to him how the trips to the bone zone go. "

" I see. Sorry I had to bring this up but I would feel uncomfortable asking him personally. "

" 's ok. hey, what about that place? "

You stopped the car. Yes... it looked perfect! 

You only needed to bring some guardmen for outside, and you could stay inside with Sans for the date.

" Sir, I owe you once again! ", you spoke smirking and got ready to drive back.

" ...shit. "  
He started to giggle uncontrollably.

" i think the stuff starts workin'. "

__________

Sans stood in front of the mirror inside of your cell. His scarf not around his neck.

Instead, he wore the dog collar. His face was a blushing mess.

You.. you liked things like these?

He tugged at it, frowning, squirming nervously.

It was so wrong.. but he was ready to go through this if it makes you happy. Because making you happy feels right. Means that - over a few edges and corners - was also right. 

Maybe he'll even like it, who knows?

Should he wear this under his scarf on the date? 

Decisions, decisions.. would you notice it being gone this night?

" Hey Sans we're ready- is that a dog collar on your neck? "

Sans jumped like 3 meters into the air hearing Jessica speak up and pulled his scarf around his neck again, face tinted blue all over.

" 100G and I'll pretend I didn't see anything. "

Jessica wordlessly gave the fire elemental that amount of G - she got it from Toriel, because money in any form lost it's value here and Jessica liked to fill shotguns with coins every now and then.

" You should not wear that in front of the Boss Lady, unless you're ready to face the consequences. I'm speaking out of experience here. "

So... you and Jessica had like.. a thing going on? Probably some friends with benefits thing, because feeling-wise it was completely platonic.

He could somehow understand that living in a world like this does make the need for relaxation in this form grow pretty strong, he wasn't getting jealous.

 

Okay, maybe a little bit.

 

.....

 

 

 

He'll wear it on the date.


	9. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going the way they should
> 
>  
> 
> But there is always a rainbow after the hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter, but for that it's cute!
> 
> ...kinda.
> 
> Well....

You and Papyrus became good friends after this little adventure. A good day.

Thanks to the intoxication you barely noticed how empty the bed feels without your little blueberry. And he was too occupied dealing with Papyrus flying high like a kite. 

He disliked that Papyrus was high, but he could also understand that. He had no idea what kind of shit Papyrus might have seen in the three weeks he was gone, so he did not scold you or him for that this time.

You and Papyrus decided to not smoke that stuff again anyway, unless you two have a real good reason. 

Also Sans was way too excited about the next day. Papyrus was unable to read Sans a story in this state, but Undyne helped him out by giving him a CD and a Walkman. 

It was a CD to some Anime. Digimon said the label. He liked the story and fell asleep during the second episode on the disc.

 

This time, Sans woke up at 4am. Way too early. He squirmed in his bed, unsure what to do with the remaining time. He needed to kill an hour before he could wake you up.

He could make you tacos again, but he wanted this day to be special, and just didn't have the right ingredients for a perfect taco.

Yet waking up to no tacos at all... he can't decide what to do. He squirmed more, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

" bro go back to bed 's way to 'rly. ", a very sleepy Paps muttered, rubbing his eyesockets. Then, he saw it.

The dog collar. Yep, he was awake now.

" did (y/n) give that to you? "

Nervous shifting.

" N-NO.. I FOUND IT IN HER ROOM AND, UH... IT SUITS ME DOESN'T IT? MWEH-HEH-HEH.... "

" ........... "

Sans began to sweat nervously.

 

 

" ....... ok.

yeah it does bro. "

 

Sans sighed inaudibly in relief, and Papyrus went back to bed.

He fixed his scarf, you shall not see it too soon. Not until he could sense the time is right.

 

This guy is too pure for this world. You've been woken up at 5am again, but Sans didn't wake you with a taco. He saw you liked to drink coffee and made you one. 

Let's be honest it tasted horrible but it's the thought that counts. A sweet gesture nevertheless.

" Good morning, amigo.. Already excited I see? "

He nervously played with his scarf, you shook that thought off. Probably a thing he does when he's **that** nervous.

" Come on, Sans. Let's go watch the sunrise again! "

He squealed and took your hand. You took a handgun in the other. 

" Just in case. "

 

Snuggling on the couch feels much more intimate now. You sat on it, Sans on your lap, your face on the backside of his skull.

You showered his skull with innocent kisses, he just squirmed, giggling happily.

" W-WHERE ARE WE GOING FOR OUR D-DATE, BY THE WAY? "

You smirked and rubbed his back.

" It's a surprise. You'll love it. "

 

Okay, driving inside a jeep, surrounded by people with heavy firearms wasn't really romantic, but the stars in Sans eyes are ever so bright. Papyrus decided to stay in the base, probably sleeping all day, who knows.

" Alright Sans, it's a surprise so I gotta cover your eyes now. "

" OKAY! "

You bend over to take off his scarf and he flinched away. Okay.. that was weird.

" I-I just cover my eyes with my hands, okay?? "

You shrugged it off. You knew he was excited and curious, but when he says he keeps his eyes covered, he will keep his eyes covered.

Maybe you should have watched Toy Story with him first, then he'd love it even more. 

It was a cheap rip-off, but.. a pizza planet should be perfect, right? Assloads of things to play with. Perfect for Sans. You loved his childish nature and wanted to support it.

The jeep stopped.

" Alright Boss you stay inside with Sans, we clear the coast. "

You nodded and checked the bag with the food Asgore gave you. Mostly pie, jackpot.

Sans got even more nervous.

" T-THE OTHERS ARE GOING TO STAY OUTSIDE? "

" Yep. "

" SO... WE WILL BE ALONE? "

" Yep. Just you and me for like.. 3 hours? "

He was vibrating in excitement. Just him and you. 

And the collar under his scarf.

" Coast is clear, Boss! "

You took Sans hand and helped him get outside, and inside the building.

" Alright, open your eyes, Sans. "

 

He was speechless for a full minute. 

" IT'S SO COLORFUL AND BLINKING OH MY GOD IT'S PERFECT (Y/N)!! "

He squealed and hugged you tightly enough to almost crush your spine. Pain tolerance for the win.

 

You spend an hour playing all kinds of things with him, blinking lights everywhere, you were worried he might get overwhelmed. But he only got squirmier and squirmier, like a 4 year old on his birthday party. 

You bet he also believes in Santa. If Santa was a thing in the underground.

The ballpit seems to be his favourite. And honestly, yours aswell. You spend another hour in there, diving into the ocean of plastic balls, acting like a shark, and pulling him with you just to nuzzle your face against his. He giggled, blushed and nuzzled back.

" Want some pie? "

" I-I REALLY SHOULDN'T EAT SUGARY FOOD... "

" Come on, it'll be fine! "

 

He was right. He shouldn't have done that. He barely ate one piece, started vibrating and laughing like a maniac. You had no idea that guy could get any speedier and squirmier.

But there he was, running around at a speed that would put a witch to shame, crashing against walls every now and then. 

He really must be part marshmallow. He took no damage whatsoever, and you really were unable to catch up with the little guy.

" Saaaans, calm down! Oh my god! "

He turned on his heels and looked at you. Vibrating in excitement.

Oh fuck.

" HUMAN!!! "

He lunged at you, squirming again and showering your face with very quick, toothy kisses. You knew he can move his mouth enough to actually kiss you, but he was too excited. Once again he reminded you of a chihuahua. A chihuahua that repeated the word "Human" over and over, instead of bark.

At last, he stopped moving. He looked like he was feeling nauseous, fatigued.

About to puke.

You gently held him, mentally prepared in case he does throw up.

" Sorry, Sans... "

" (Y/N) I don't feel so good..... "

" Shhh... It's okay... "

" I'm ruining the date... ", he whined.

" Don't worr- "

 _BARF_.

He's whimpering.

" Sans... It's okay. Shhhhh.... Your sugar rush was so cute, but it's my fault you've been in this state. Do not blame yourself, okay? "

He stopped whimpering and nodded.

" ..... S-so... are we... uhm.... "

_BANG.  
BANG BANG. _

Both of you flinched. Your men outside probably fought an incoming horde.

They got this. They got this. No need to worry. Sans tensed and wrapped his arms around you. At first you thought he was scared, but the look in his eyes told you something different.

He looked angry. His eyesockets were completely blank. Eerie, black holes.

You wondered why, but then you heard why. 

You could still hear the horde outside, but no gunshots anymore. No noise whatsoever from your men.

_They are dead._

_What have you done. You can't have nice things like dates during the apocalypse - you killed innocent men._

" HUMAN STAY IN HERE. "

" I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET OUTSIDE! "

You had no weapons with you, but this was a pizzeria. There should be some useable things in the kitchen. A sharp knife on a broomstick would be enough to fight your way to the jeep with him.

" NO I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO OUTSIDE EITHER. "

You had no other option, then. Everyone in the hideout knew where you were. You just had to wait till someone comes to get you.

" Okay... then we have to wait, but we should find a room with thick doors that can be locked in case they get in. "

Sans took your hand and you ever so silently walked through the building. Don't draw more attention than you already did.

The employee's entrance to the backrooms. Thick doors. You could block the doors with something. At least you had water there and light.

" Sans go get cleaned, I'll block the doors. "

He hesitated, but oblidged. Sans disliked the thought of leaving your side just for any second but you got this.

 

Now both of you sat in silence on the ground, eyes fixed on the heavy, thick doors on the end of the hallway.

You were tense, on the edge, nervous. Scared for his safety.

He could feel it. But you were safe in there, no way the horde breaks through the thick doors, blocked professionally by you. He wanted to distract you.

His hand subconciously wandered underneath his scarf, feeling the leathery material of the collar.

" H-hey.. how about a riddle? "

You looked at him, thankful for the distraction and smiled weakly.

" Shoot. "

" What wears a dog collar but isn't a dog? "

You blushed slightly. Images of the little blue collar you got from the last raid flashing up in your mind. You imagined him wearing it.

" Ah.. you got me there, amigo. No idea. "

He blushed heavily and shifted, now sitting on your lap. He pulled off his scarf, revealing he was wearing the exact same collar you were hiding in your cell. 

 

 

Your breath hitched.

 

 

 

" Me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell smut for the next chapter?  
> We'll find out ;D
> 
> *eyebrow wiggle*


	10. Like dogs in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this panting. 
> 
> You dirty sinner, you.

You stared at him in disbelief. Did he snoop around your stuff? Did he find your porn magazines?

Does he know what kind of stuff you're into and _actually decided to do this kind of stuff with you?_

Something inside your mind snapped and you bend over, hungrily nibbling on his skeletal neck, one hand tugging on the collar, the other gripping a handful of his shirt. He gasped and let a small, shaky moan slip. You growled lowly, lapping over the chalky texture of his bones with your tongue.

" (Y-Y/N-N).... a-aahh... "

He never felt something like this. His magic sparking through his body, his body heating up slowly. Was that normal?

" Sans... ", you whispered huskily, removing the hand that tugged and pulled on the collar, letting it wander down his back and rubbing his pelvis. He squirmed nervously, wrapping both arms around you.

Kiss. Lap. Nibble. Repeat cycle. Now the other side. He arched his back, feeling pressure building up inside. He wanted to do something, but didn't know what. It's the first time he's been in a situation like this.

You stopped working his neck, your tongue running up till you found his mouth. His breath was uneven, shaky, his face a mess.

You licked over what his lower lip would be, demanding entrance. Sadly, Sans didn't know what you wanted from him.

" Open your mouth. ", you growled. 

Oh. Now he knew. His bony lips trembled, but he did open his mouth wide enough so that your tongue could slip inside, exploring the new territory. 

Sans whimmered softly, letting his ecto-tongue cautiously prod at yours, testing your reaction.

You began sucking his tongue, before pushing it back into his mouth with yours, dancing around it. A small trail of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

His magic swirled around you, unsure what to form into just to release the tension. It was just a glowing fog.

Then, he remembered your magazines. The males... had something between their legs.

Maybe.. he should....

He could try. But - oh god you're driving him crazy. He wasn't able to focus enough to make it take on that form. Not for long, at least.

He didn't have more time to ponder about what to do - you were pushing him on the ground, softly, now looming over him and pulling up his shirt.

He whined silently when your mouths parted, and that whine turned into a desperate mewl when your tongue started lapping over his collarbone, his rips, his sternum. One of his gloved hands grasped a fistful of your hair, the other digging his fingers slightly into your shoulder.

You could feel the temperature of his bones rise. Right now, you were unable to hear the zombies outside, the random noises of the electric devices in the main room, the ticking clock above your heads. All you could hear was the sparks coming from his magic, his delicious sounds, and the pounding of your heart.

Your hands tugged at the hem of his pants, pulling them down slightly to reveal...

 

Just bone. A bit disappointing, but Papyrus told you that Sans could eventually learn to manifest his magic into a dick. 

Dick or not, you also made experiences with females, so it's not like you couldn't work with it if he never learns that. Whatever makes him comfortable. Right now.. you only needed to know what happens..

if you touch his pubic arch.

He cried out in pleasure, now removing both his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.

Oh no, babe. You wanna see him.

One hand kept his pants pulled down, the other got a hold of his scarf. You tied his arms behind his back so damn quickly, his hazed mind had no time to process it.

" Don't hide your face. You look soooo good like this, Sans. "

He gulped, squirming a bit in an attempt to free his hands, but to no avail. He helplessly looked at you, and you kissed him ever so gently on his trembling lips.

" Are you scared...? "

" N-no.. I'm just... n-n-nervous... "

" Do you want me to stop...? "

A little bit late to ask this, you scold yourself.

" ....... No.. p-please.... i-it feels weird but... s-so- "

Your hand rubbed his pubic arch again.

" -s-so **G-G-GOOOOOOOD!!!** "

You had him exactly where you wanted him.

You kissed him again, before digging your face between his legs. He squealed a yelp, and the noises that followed were nothing but incoherent noises, mewls, moans. You licked over his pubic arch again and again and again, his legs started trembling.

Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick.

Suck.

He cried out again, bucking his pelvis against your face, you didn't mind and continued to suck and lick. You could feel him tense up. His breath was so uneven, tears forming at the corners of his eyesockets. He wouldn't be the first one crying from pleasure while you got them off. 

But you wanted him to be the last one. Enough literal fucking around. Apocalpyse or not, you loved Sans. You wanted him and only him for the rest of your life.

" (Y-Y-Y/N-N), I-I am f-f-feeling s-so we- "

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his whole body jolted in his release, the magic around you nearly splashing into glowing goo. He cried out your name in pure pleasure, almost sobbing it.

The goo thing was probably his way to cum.

He whimmered, and cried. You felt guilty. 

 

Fuck. How could you do something so dirty with your cute little Blueberry. You ruined him, you ruined everything.

" Sans.. I'm sorry... "

He tensed and sat up, trying to wipe his tears but his arms were still tied up. His eyes were big and watery.

" W-what for? D-did I do something wrong..? 

D-don't you like me anymore?? Is.. is it because of my anatomy? O-or the magic?? "

He cried more, this time in fear.

Wait.. He.. still wanted to be with you? After you took his virginity in the worst possible scenario?

Now it was you who started tearing up. He was confused, but still scared. You gently freed his arms and pulled him close to you, nuzzling his neck.

" Never change, Sans. Never.. You are perfect, never doubt that, okay? "

Now he understood. You were scared of yourself. What you have done to him, what you'll be doing in the future. You were worried that.. he would change into something else when he was with you.

" Mweh-heh-heh.. I'm not perfect. I'm magnificent. "

Even the most badass women have their weak moments. You never looked so vulnerable before.

" Just like you, human. Let us both be magnificent. Together. "

" Sans.. I... I lo- "

_BANG. BANG BANG._

" (Y/N)!! THEY'RE HERE TO GET US!! "

He jumped on his feet, putting his scarf back on, fixing his clothes and held a hand to you.

You took it without hesitation.

Guess you gotta confess some other time. Just how do you explain the magic goo splattered all over you two?

He gently squeezed your hand, smiling softly and rubbing his thumb over your skin, feeling the bones underneath it.

" Sans.. uh, what about the.. sticky situation..? "

He groaned.

" PLEASE DON'T MAKE PUNS ABOUT MY... M-MAGIC STUFF. "

 

You opened the heavy doors after hearing Jessica shout from the other side.

" BOSS, SANS, WHERE ARE YOU? "

" We're here! Thanks for saving us, Jess. "

" Do I want to ask about this.. glowing stuff? "

" PLEASE DON'T HUMAN. "

He was blushing furiously, and Jessica smiled knowingly.

" I'll take that secret to my grave. It's just me and one more guy here so just get cleaned before anyone else sees. "

One more guy? Don't be Papyrus. Please don't be Papyrus. He'll kill you seeing you fucked his brother while being surrounded by zombies.

It obviously wasn't Papyrus. Outside, everything was burning.

" YOOOOOHOOOOOO~! TELL JESSICA SHE OWES ME 1000G FOR THIS! "

Actually pretty clever. Grillby would be a very good and decent fighter.

" And if you want me to not tell anyone about your obvious adventure, it'll be another 1000 from each of you! "

" How about you only take Jess' 1000 and I don't douse your ass if you keep quiet? "

Grillby audibly gulped. You had him.

 

You and Sans managed to sneak into the shower cabins without being seen from anyone but Toriel. She gave you two a knowing look, and pretended to not have seen anything.

 

Papyrus was still sleeping when Sans returned into the cell. Sans felt the urge to wake and tell him everything, but he had something else in his mind.

His body.. he still felt heated up. He already ached for your touch again.

Was.. was he in heat? His ribs felt all sparky, his pubic arch sorta itchy. And he was sooooo fucking warm.

Then he noticed.. He still had the collar. He should probably bring it back to you.

Sans turned to leave the cell, but was stopped in his tracks as he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

" 'sup, bro. how'd it go? "

**AUDIBLE GULP.**

" P-PAPYRUS! IT.. UH...

OH GEEZ, UH....

BEST. DATE. EVER. "

Papyrus rose a brow bone.

" so... you two a thing now or what? she treat ya well? "

" You have no idea.. (Y/N) is the best! But.. I'm not sure what we are now..? "

" ...nyeh. then go ask her. "

" GOOD IDEA, BROTHER! "

He quickly ran off to find you.

You sat in your cell, together with Jessica.

Having a serious conversation.

This time it was Sans stepping aside, hiding, to observe.

" I am a horrible boss. I lead these men into death because I've been selfish. "

" (Y/N), never forget. To err is human. You made a mistake, and now you know better. No more dates outside in the future. Could've been me in your situation, so don't punish yourself for this. "

You laughed dryly.

" No, seriously. If I would have asked you for standing guard while having a date, you would have said yes. I know ya for so long now. It was just a question of time till something like this happens, you just were the unlucky one having this idea first. "

Good point. You admit, you would have said yes.

" Did you pile in the corpses so we can bury them our way? "

" That's our Boss Lady. Yeah, they're already outside on a pile of wood. We can be really happy to have the crazy flameman now, saves us a lot of gasoline when setting shit on fire. "

" As long as we got money, that is. ", you mused.

" Thanks, Jess. I'll be out in 30, go get the crazy fire ready. "

Jessica hugged you and left the cell, passing Sans and smiling at him.

Sans shyly waved at her, before hesitantly going into your cell.

" Oh, heya Sans! Been a crazy day, huh? "

He nodded nervously and held the collar to you. He averted his eyes, too shy to lock them with yours.

" S-sorry I took them but.. I wanted our date to be special.. "

You took the collar, and then wrapped both arms around his frame, pulling him to a hug on your lap.

" Even without them it would have been special. Because you are. "

Oh geez all these compliments. He blushed and shifted, nuzzling his face into your neck. You smelled like blood, gunpowder, and him. 

Also muskier than usual. Not really helping in his situation. His body was still aching for you. 

" Fuck- Sans are you getting sick? You feel so freaking warm. "

" I... I t-t-think..... I'm.... I think I am, uhm..... "

You pulled back, gently kissing his forehead before locking eyes with him.

" What's wrong babe? "

He gulped and blushed harder, averting his eyes again.

" I think I'm in heat. "

The previous shower helped you, but hearing these words got your panties dripping again.

Ffffffuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No D just yet.
> 
> Maybe next time, maybe never.
> 
> You'll find out.


	11. The deepest scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comforts you 
> 
> Fluff 'n Angst..  
> ALL ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN!
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> Mention of abusive relationship

You wanted him. Now. And you could tell he felt the same.

But 30 minutes are not enough to find a place where no one could hear or find you. Maybe a quickie in the shower cabin? Then the goo would be no problem.

" (Y/N)... I can see y-you're thinking about _that_ , but... I think we should focus on... the burial. "

He was right. If he could hold himself back, then you could, too.

" I know, you're right. Let's go, babe. "

You kissed his nasal bone softly and stood up, placing him on his feet. 

" O-One thing though.. I need to know.. uhm.... (Y/N)... what... are we? "

You looked down at him, fidgeting with his gloved hands, shyly looking at you.

A gentle smile formed on your lips and you bend over, kissing him as softly as you could. He brought his arms up to cup your face, closing his eyesockets.

" We're the most magnificent, coolest couple on the planet. "

He giggled happily hearing this. You were a couple. You were his, and he was yours.

This time, he could feel it. He could feel that it was not all platonically.

" Come on, amigo, we need to go. "

You walked outside, hand in hand.

 

Everyone residing in the base stood outside, around a pile of wood. On top of it - the bodies of the men that fell protecting you and Sans on the date. 

You still felt guilt sting in your heart, the fact Sans reassuringly squeezed your hand wasn't comforting too much.

You were the boss. It was your job to say something. You just opened your mouth, but Jessica stopped you.

" Don't. I know you still think it's all your fault. Let me do the talking this time. "

Sans tugged at your hand, nodding at you as you looked at him.

" Alright.. "

You stepped back with Sans, watching Jessica do your job. She loudly called out their names, where they found them, what has been the most remarkable about them, how they died, and that you are going to burn their bodies so that the infected will not eat them.

The casual routine, but it always hurt.

Jessica nodded to Grillby, who set the wood on fire. Everyone watched the bodies on the pile burn down to a pile of ashes.

 

At least you didn't have to worry about randomly jumping Sans' bones now. He said he would just quickly get something from his cell before coming back to you. You just silently sat on top of your bed, waiting for your small skeleton to return.

You really really needed him right now. Just sitting with you, being alive, to remind you that there's still light in the darkness. 

" I HAVE RETURNED, HUMAN! " 

God bless his voice. You already felt better. You got used to the way he swapped between a normal volume and his excited shouting, all his squirming, squealing. No.

You didn't get used to it. You loved it. And him.

" C'mere, amigo. "

He joined you on the bed, snuggling up against your side. Then he handed something to you. The skeleton action figure.

" I-IT'S A GIFT. SO YOU HAVE A MINI-ME AND I HAVE A MINI-YOU. "

Shyly, he pulled out the doll aswell. You noticed he scratched in the scars. It wore a short top and you saw some of the scars on the back, and the large on the stomach.

" ... Now that we are a couple, we can tell each other everything.. right..? "

You looked at Sans, and slowly nodded.

" I heard in one of the books Papy read to me that there is a story behind every scar humans have. C-can I hear the stories behind yours? I'll try not to cry! "

A weak smile formed on your features. You knew he'd fail and cry. Probably you aswell upon the story behind a certain one. But he deserved to know. To know why you are who you are.

" Alright. "

He shifted and very, very gently removed your shirt. He was still in heat and it took him a lot of concentration not to press himself against your body now.

" So... I know this one, that was the witch when we met for the first time. What about this one here? "

Another large claw mark.

" The first witch I've encountered. Saw her crying in a corner and thought it was a survivor.. I went to comfort her and pick her up but the moment I got close enough _this_ happened. "

He tensed slightly, but didn't cry yet.

" And.. this one? " 

A bite mark.

" A hunter. When the apocalypse started I've been alone at first, so I've been easy prey. I've been lucky he could only pounce my backside and that I had an axe. Some of the claw marks are also from that one. "

" I.. I see... "

Silent whimpering. But he didn't cry.

His fingers brushed over the gunshot.

" This one..? "

" Ah. That was Jessica. "

" JESSICA SHOT YOU? "

You chuckled.

" She had to, there is a special infected we call the smoker. Coughs and wheezes the whole time, and got a strong, flexible, long as fuck tongue. I had it's tongue chocking me while pulling me into a pool of spitter accid. Jessica had no clear sight of it so I told her to simply shoot through me into it's head. Did work. She was my first companion out there. "

Oh... okay.

This continued for quite a while. Sans could piece together your life during the apocalypse now - though his reaction was weird when you told him about the scar on your tight. You were about to have sexual intercourse with someone, but he was infected and transformed into one of them while going at it. He was probably jealous.

You assured him that from this day on, he'll be the only one you'll ever do something like this with. His expression changed back to normal after that.

Now only one scar left. The one on your stomach. Your expression shifts.

" What's the story behind this one..? "

You didn't want to remember that. No. Abort mission.

" Sans, cutie.. I'm getting tired can we discuss this one sometime later..? This one's a really long story. "

He looked at you, his eyes almost scanning yours. He noticed that you were lying. He saw the hurt in your eyes.

" (Y/N)... who did that to you? "

" ........ "

" (Y/N)... You can tell me anything. "

" ..... This one is from before the apocalypse started. My ex did that to me with a kitchen knife. "

He tensed up, trembling slightly. 

" G... go on.. "

" His name was Andrew. We've been a couple for like.. 6 months? I've been so madly in love I didn't notice that he was a psychopath. After 3 months he asked me to move in with him, which I did, ignoring my friends and familie's warnings. I broke up the contact with them. He got more and more possessive, and eventually forbid me to ever leave the house just so he knew I'm safe, and that I won't leave.

I left the house once, just to take out some garbage, and he broke my nose for that, and chained me into the basement. That was the moment I realized my wrongdoing and saw him the way everyone else did. My love changed into fear, and he fucking hated it. 

He tried to force me to love him again, and that only made my fear grow bigger, and with that his possessiveness. I didn't leave the basement for another 2 months, getting beaten up every now and then, just to get hugged afterwards. He was probably hoping I'd develop a stockholm syndrome. But instead, I noticed my personality change into this just to protect myself.

I broke free, ignoring the pain when the chains harmed my skin while struggling, and left the basement. When I reached the kitchen to get outside, I was greeted by him and the knife. He said he'd rather see me die than leave. 

When he stabbed me in the stomach, I took the pain, pulled the knife out and.. killed him. 

The end of the story; This person forced me to change into something else, a murderer. 

That's why I'm scared that I might change you aswell... "

Sans trembled heavily, unable not to cry. You didn't deserve this, not a single bit.

His arms wrapped around you in a very tight hug, you felt his tears wet your clothes. He sobbed.

" I-I-I-I can't believe someone d-did that to you. I love you! "

Sans no. You started to tear up.

" I'm a murderer... "

" You just protected _*sob*_ yourself! I love you! "

" I am not good for you... "

The tears start falling.

" I LOVE YOU! I WILL N-NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE! I WILL TREAT Y-YOU THE WAY YOU DESERVE! "

" S-Sans... "

He showered your neck with soft, gentle kisses while sobbing, his whole body trembling. 

It's okay, Boss Lady. Let him heal you. Close that chapter for good.

" I love you too, Sans. "

You two stayed like this for what felt like an eternity. Just hugging one another and sobbing. Repeating declarations of love over and over.

None of you noticed that both Jessica and Papyrus heard everything, hidden in the darkness. Their faces have been stoic, but in their eyes it was visible that they were oberwhelmed by what they've just listened to.

He would never admit, but at first Papyrus did have worried about you and his brother being a couple. When he first saw you, killing infected, he noticed your LV did not raise. It stayed down. But it told him that once, you killed something with a soul. 

Now he knew the story behind it. And he could hear how much you loved his brother. You've been a good person. And you needed Sans more than Sans needed you.

" Told ya. ", Jess mouthed to him and walked off with a weak smile. 

He stayed there for a while longer, listening to both of you slowly calming down, pampering each other with innocent, soft kisses all over the face.

And now, he finally realized that he did not wish for a reset anymore. Apocalypse or not, they all have been kinda happy here. It was a big family, everyone cared for one another.


	12. Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respect, Sans.
> 
> We never saw that coming. 
> 
>  
> 
> Smut, fluff and more Smut. Enjoy!

You two finally stopped crying, and just sat there in silence, hugging and cuddling.

That's when Papyrus finally left his hiding spot and walked up to you two.

" .. oh. somethin' wrong here? "

He pointed to your tear-stained faces, acting as if he didn't just spy on both of you.

" Everything's fine now, Papyrus. Don't worry about it. "

Sans squealed hearing this, knowing that you meant more than just the crying session. You loved his squealing.

" uh.. ok. anyway, i wanted to join the night patrol tonight so, uh.. i won't be able to read a story tonight. "

Normally, Sans would whine about that. But under these circumstances, he couldn't be happier to hear this. He didn't want to leave your side for even a second tonight. This day has been a mess, both of you needed the comfort of each other.

" ALRIGHT PAPY BUT BE CAREFUL! "

" nyeh. i will bro. "

He lazily waved before he left. 

" So.. wanna have a good night story now..? "

" A-actually.. uhm.... I was wondering... "

He squirmed again, nervously. And you understood. Right, he was in heat.

" ... Let's go hit the showers. "

Sans did not understand why and looked at you with begging eyes.

_No, please human do me._

Then he noticed your michievous, shit-eating grin. 

Oh.

He was excited again.

" O-OKI DOKI! "

 

It was the first time Sans saw you completely naked. He did have an idea what you would look like, considering your magazines, but seeing it in nature... whoa. 

He wanted to touch you, to feel you. To make you feel as good as you made him feel during the date. His skeletal hands rose from his sides to your hips, but you gently pushed them down.

" Not yet, let me do the work. To thank you for everything you've done for me. "

He wanted to refuse, but only a high-pitched mewl left his mouth, because your hand was already rubbing his pubic arch.

It felt so good, combined with the warm water of the shower. Considering that anyone could walk in here anytime and hear you two makes this semi-public sex, right? Hot.

" B-b-but (Y/N)... I-I wanna touch yo- ahhhh! "

You gently massaged the bony texture, his knees almost giving in. He could barely stand. 

An idea popped into your mind. You picked up the short skeleton and pressed him against the shower cabin's wall. His legs on your shoulders.

" O-oh god you're n-not going to- AHHHHHH!! "

Oh yes, you were. He desperatly grasped fistfuls of your hair as your face dug between his legs again, licking and sucking. His magic once again sparking around you, unable to create a form thanks to his mind being a blurry haze.

Once again, he was unable to form propper words. Incoherent noises, drool trailing out of his mouth. You saw something glow, a new kind of glow, coming from his chest.

You frowned and stopped working him, looking up to see something float in front of Sans' ribcage. He never looked so flustered in his life. 

It looked like a blue, upside down cartoon heart. Was that his soul? Did it just freaking leave his body? You knew you've been good but good enough to-

" T-THAT I-IS SO EMBARRASSING I AM S-SORRY! "

You rose an eyebrow.

" Why? I don't even get what's going on here. "

" R-remember what I told you about, uhm... heat cycles...? They show us... when it's best time for mating.. we ... we use our souls to create new life.. so... "

" So the reason your soul is floating there is because your body tells you 'Let's have a baby' ? "

He nodded nervously.

" I-I don't think we even can have children but... c-can you just i-ignore it? "

You smirked.. Hell no, baby. You are not going to ignore it.

You gently took it in your hands, the magic around you tensing up, and Sans' breath hitched, turning into violently heavy panting and moaning as you started to gently rub his little soul while licking his pubic arch again.

" O-OH GOD (Y/N)! T-T-THIS FEELS SO G-GOOD!!! "

Lick lick lick, rub rub rub.

Suck, squeaze.

He cried out loudly, whole body trembling and jerking as you let him ride out his orgasm, only stopping after you felt his legs go limp and his breath was steady. Goo everywhere.

You chuckled and softly put him back down, his soul retreating back into his ribcage.

" Maybe you should try to control your magic a little, I like being covered in your weird magic cum but this does make some things a bit complicated. "

Sans laughed nervously and rubbed the backside of his skull.

" I-I will do my best. "

 

He fell asleep so fastly you didn't even have time to start reading a book to him. He's too cute for this world. 

Unbelievable you already got him off twice and he still remained your precious little skeleton.

Maybe next time, you could go full boss mode to test how he responds to that. You were holding back this far, in fear you might be scaring him or making him uncomfortable.

 

3am. Squirming, panting. You slept like a rock, not noticing Sans woke up thanks to his heat.

His whole body and soul ached to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful in your sleep. So beautiful.

He silently left your cell and went to the shower cabins, staying there for two hours. His magic flaring up every now and then, and muttered curses under his breath. At least he didn't curse like you.

When you would say 'Fuck' and 'Shit', he'd say 'Curses' and 'Dammit'. 

You'll soon find out what he was even doing there.

" Come on... dammit... "

Glowing. Glowing.

 

" YES! MWEH-HEH-HEH! "

 

5am. He can safely wake you up now without having to feel guilty. And he did, but this time without a taco or coffee. 

" (Y/N)~! Wake up! "

You yawned and peeled yourself out of the bed, looking at your adorable little boyfriend excitedly squirming. 

" Morning, amigo. Sunrise? "

" NOT ONLY THAT, I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU! "

You rose an eyebrow, shrugged and stood up. A gun in one hand - you'll never get over the incident with the hunter - and his phalanges in the other.

You were not sure what you should expect. Same old rooftop, same old couch. But Sans was still excited and fidgety.

You sat down on the couch and Sans pulled the blanket out, pushing you gently into a laying position. You blushed, and were curious what he might be up to.

He shifts, now hovering over you and gently kissing your nose, and then his eyesockets go blank. 

Okay, what is wrong? Is something near? 

One of his eyesockets started glowing blue, you felt his magic sparkling, and.. the glowing smoke retreated into his body.

Then, you felt something prod you. Something that surely has not been there before.

" I-I spend two hours trying to form this. Now I know how to. "

You gulped. How did he even know what to form? He saw your porn, now you knew.

Who cares. Do it Sans. Please.

He tugged at the hem of your pajama pants, and you lifted your butt so he could easily slip it off. A good day not to wear any underwear underneath it.

Sans saw how wet you already were, feeling a shiver run down his spine - a good shiver.

It would only be fair to return the favors, wouldn't it?

Opening his mouth slightly, he moved down and pressed his face between your tights.

You felt his tongue lap between your folds, causing you to shiver and bite your lower lip.

Holy crap, his tongue feels amazing! You rose your legs to give him better access, to which he hummed to before toying with your clit. He saw in the magazines that many toys are made just to stimulate there, so this must be good, right?

You panted, breathing out his name between the flustered noises. Yep, it was good. He decided to focus on your swollen pearl, repeating what you have done to him when your face was between his legs.

Lick lick lick.

Suck.

Repeat cycle.

" O-oh fuck, Sa-ahhns! ", you moaned passionately, one hand rubbing his skull, the other digging your fingernails into the couch.

Shit, he was aching for your touch, for his own release, but he didn't want to stop this.

Enjoy the bittersweet itch, Sans. It'll feel twice as good afterwards.

You could feel something tightening inside you, and you knew this feeling to well. It surprised you how fast you got to this point with someone who's been a virgin not even 24 hours ago. Damn, monster tongues feel fucking great.

Sans then grabbed your hips, giving you the feeling of being pulled even closer to his mouth - almost **into** his mouth, with no chance of escaping his glowing, gooey appendage. You gasped, audibly clawing over the couch's fabric. He chuckled lowly, causing it to vibrate right into your clit, letting the knot inside you snap and release in a squealed climax. His tongue rode your orgasm out, just copying what you have done to him under the shower. 

You loved every second of it. But he was not done with you just yet.

" Oh g-god Sans.. ", you whimpered pleased and pulled his skull down for a sloppy, heated kiss as he adjusted his position. Your mind was completely blank, you even forgot about the fact he managed to form a dick with his magic.

Well. You forgot untill _now._

He slowly pulled down his pants, never breaking the kiss, and carefully positioned the magical body part at your entrance. He gasped when you suddenly wrapped both your legs around his waist, pulling him closer and automatically causing his dick to slide inside. He groaned huskily and you gasped at this unexpexted girth.

He mercilessly filled you out. Oh god please start thrusting!

He hesitated, inside the magazines he only saw it being inside, but not moving. He was unsure what to do at first, but his instincts took the lead. He slowly started to rock his hips, gently thrusting into your wet, hot caverns. 

" Hnnff, Ahhh!! (Y-Y/N), i-it's so tight! "

You dug your face into his scarf, both arms around his back, panting desperately. You can't even remember the last time you've been a bottom. Probably with Andrew.

The thought of Andrew never faded that fast from your mind before, Sans occupying every single thought completely. How he managed to look like a top and a bottom at the same time while fucking you was beyond you. He looked both so sexy and so innocent. 

It turned you on so much.

He took a hold of your hips, his gentle thrusts turning into sharp, carnal pistoning. You had no idea he was able to do that. Probably because of his heat.

His chest started glowing again, and you instantly grabbed his soul, gently licking it between loud moans, hard panting, and his deep thrusts. His girth alone was enough to hit your sweetest spot with every single move, and his sounds where a mix of animalistic growls and his trademark, desperate squeals.

His thrusts became sloppy, frantic, his magical appendage sparking and throbbing. He's been close. So close. And so were you.

You stupped sucking his soul, focusing hard just to be able to say the next words clearly, and not gush them into inhumane sounds.

" Come with me, babe. "

He whimpered, wildly hitting your insides again and again till your walls clenched around him and you screamed out his name in a long, deep moan when your second climax hit you hard.

That also send him over the edge, his artifical dick splurting into the glowing cum, dissolving completely into the magic liquid.

He collapsed on top of you, panting like a dog in summer. Your arms found their way around his vertebrae, a soft, loving kiss placed on his skull.

" God I love you so much.. "

" W-was it good? "

" Yeah, you've been a very, very good boy. "

" Mweh-heh-heh... "

You both enjoyed each other's company while the sun began to rise, colouring your afterglow with beautiful shades.


	13. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what happened to Chara's parents

He was so cute. You and Sans have been a couple for a week now. He did sleep in his cell every now and then, but that only gave your body the chance to heal the soreness from his heat.

Though he wasn't the dominant one since the day you two had fun on the rooftop. You found several spots where you and him could get intimate without risking to be seen and heard - there was an unused room in the basement which seemed to be a supply closet once. You turned that into your emergency play room. Also the shower cabins were safe in the night and very early in the morning.

You've only been caught twice while fooling around. Once by Muffet, whom wordlessly left, and once by the two teenagers Sans had his first raid with.

And you already imprinted his name into the dog tag. But you still didn't go full boss mode yet. 

What did encourage you was the fact that despite your influence on him, he did not change. He was still him. Your little Sans.

It was again time for a food raid, and surprisingly, Asgore and Chara joined in this time. Asgore told you they felt like they should be doing something for residing under your protection, and the raids are the least they could do.

You shrugged and accepted. 

Again, Jessica has joined in. You, Chara and her being the only humans on this food raid this time.

The team was you, Jessica, Toriel, two dog monsters named Dogamy and Dogaressa, Grillby - Jess managed to make him join, how was beyond you - and Alphys as fighters.

Asgore, Chara, Papyrus, Sans, and two more dog monsters named Lesser Dog and Greater Dog as raiders.

You saved the dog monster pack 3 days ago, that was the day you and Papyrus got drunk at 3am while watching the night patrol being silly by rapping ever so badly about random shit like ladybugs and trash cans.

Of course, Sans scolded both of you, which was even worse considering both of you had a hangover.

" There we go. Time to clear the coast, Jess! "

You and Jess left the vehicle, while Papyrus told Asgore and Chara what's gonna happen now, and about the candy thing and the hunter thing. Asgore and Chara wouldn't leave each other's side anyway.

Sans observed you, his pinpricks tiny blue hearts again, he loved seeing you being all badass. But this time you werent. You froze and stepped back.

" WANDERING WITCH! ", You called out and took cover.

 _Sobbing. The sobbing drew closer._   
A witch came in sight, covering her eyes and crying. Everyone remembered the rule - don't stare, don't make noise.

But Chara stared. They stared and started crying silently. Asgore panicked and rocked the child in his arms, but they kept on staring and crying. The witch growled and stopped, turning her face to the jeep.

Shit. Shit shit shit Chara calm down and look somewhere else!

But they didn't. The witch snapped and spread the claws, starting to attack the jeep's front window. Sans shrieked and climbed onto the backseat. 

You had to act quickly.

You left your hiding spot and silently snuck behind the witch, aiming your gun at her head.

_Bang._

" Boom. Headshot. ", you grinned proudly. Your first witch crowned while she was enraged.

The witch collapsed, and Chara cried even more, climbing out of the vehicle and.. hugging the dead witch?

" Mom... "

Fuck. That was Chara's mom?

That explained so much.

Asgore told you that Chara mentioned it was a witch chasing them when they fell into the underground. You never expected that witch to be their mother. That must hurt so much.

" Shit.. Chara, I am so sorry.. "

They silently cried and looked up to you, pleading with their eyes.

" C-Can we d-do the burial f-f-for her? Please!? "

You didn't even have to think about it.

" Of course, amigo. We'll bury her when we are back at the hideout. "

" T-thank you so much, (Y/N). "

Toriel gently picked them up and brought Chara back into the jeep, your troop finishing to clear the place out.

The witch - no. Chara's mom was put into a bag and placed inside one of the jeeps.

You started to forget that every zombie was human once. You were reminded about that fact in a heartbreaking way.

Every zombie you killed was a son, a daughter, a mother, a father. You had no idea how you would react having to face your parents or your siblings as infected killing machines.

Note to yourself; make sure to add Grillby to your elite team for special missions. Clearing the coast has been goddamn easy by setting shit on fire and wait. 

 

Asgore held Chara in his arms the whole time, whispering encouraging words to them while filling their cart. He was such a gentle being, a perfect father figure. You noticed he was rather cold towards the former queen Toriel. You mentally noted to help them get back together. It hurt to be so happy with your little cute Blueberry and see these two gentle giants being apart.

Sans gently took your hand in his, nuzzling his face into your back.

" You look sad, human.. "

" I kinda am.. I feel bad for Chara.. "

He hugged you softly and you turned around, petting his head.

" Don't worry about me, Sans. "

" O-okay. "

He stopped hugging you and took your hand, gently kissing you on top of it. What a charmer. It made you smile.

" more chick-flick moments to be expected here or can i join ya two without expecting to see you jump my bro's bones? "

" PAPYRUSSSS!! " 

You giggled, seeing your boyfriend chase Papyrus with an embarrassed face and a paper towl roll in his hand for a weapon.

Chara giggled, too. You were relieved to see that.

__________

Toriel gently placed the corpse on the pile of wood, stepping away from it and nodding to Chara.

It was their job to say something this time. They've been the only one knowing her in person.

Chara swallowed down their sadness, standing tall and speaking up.

" This is my mother, we found her today during the food raid. 

She got infected thanks to my father, and used her last remaining moments as a human by protecting me and killing him. We are humans that still can get infected through bites.

She was a good, loving mother. So was my father. They both treated me well and loved each other to death. Literally, in the end.

Today, (Y/N) killed her to protect us. She's in a better place now. "

You were proud of Chara. They did not broke down crying. Only a few tears ran over their cheeks, watching the pile of wood and with it their mother burning to ashes.

 

Sans was currently in his cell, playing with Chara and their toys. Chara seemed to be in a much better mood now, knowing their mother was buried like you'd bury every human. Like a person, not like an infected just left on the street to rot.

You and Papyrus sat outside, with Asgore and you two were smoking and sipping beer. It's been an eventful day.

You never knew Papyrus and Asgore have been such good friends. They knew each other for quite a long time, telling each other horrible jokes through a thick door and befriending one another without seeing their faces, until Chara fell down and freed them.

A good opportunity to ask what the fuck was going on between him and Toriel.

" Oi, Asgore can I ask you something? "

The tall goat man looked at you, smiling brightly.

" Of course child, ask. "

" I hope I'm not getting to personal here- "

" oh better watch out the last time she started a question with this sentence she asked me about sans' bonezone. "

You playfully glared at Papyrus, he only shrugged with a smirk and said " nyeh. "

" I just wanted to know what's the deal between you and Tori. If it's okay, ya know. "

He sighed and closed his eyes.

" I left her. She did horrible things I simply can not forgive. "

" Unforgivable things are sometimes just a question of interpretation. Some people think it's unforgivable to eat meat, some people think it's inforgivable to love someone of the same gender. "

" This was nothing like these things, (Y/N). Toriel **killed 6 children**. "

Wat.

" she, uh... collected their souls. we needed 7 human souls to break the barrier, kid. "

" So she did it to free your kind. That is forgivable. I killed to protect and free, too. "

" It's not, my child. She could have fused with Frisk's soul, leave the barrier, and find a way to break it from there. A peaceful way. "

Oh......

" nyeh.. actually, asgore.. you know you are my best friend, but i gotta say the kid's gotta point. remember what happened the last time? "

Asgore sighed and hid his face in his hands. How could he ever forget.

You asked what was wrong, and he told you.

About their child, the first human that fell down, their death, their actual child fusing with the soul to put the human's body on a flower field and getting attacked, their child dieing and splattering into dust and flowers.

He cried silently. You felt bad for him, but come on was he that oblivious??

" Asgore.. hate to break it to ya but.. I can perfectly understand why Toriel chose that way. And I can tell she did not enjoy taking the children's souls.

But if she would have left you alone in the underground when you needed her the most, and let's be honest - fucking **died out here trying to break the barrier** \- everyone would have lost their hope for good, and you would suffer even worse. You would have lost both the children and your wife. 

I am a human, and I can say.. I would have done the same. 

Give her another chance. She loves you. And I can feel that deep inside of you, you love her aswell. "

 

Asgore could barely believe his ears. You.. you had a point. Papyrus silently handed him a beer, which he hesitantly started to drink.

Even you, as a human, being responsible for so many lives, would have done the exact same.

" Alright. I'll give her one last chance... "

" That's our goat dad! ", you happily chirped and playfully boxed his shoulder. He almost lost his balance.

" nyeh.. you're good people kid. "

" I thank thy for thee kind words, good sir! Ignore it if I fucked that up by the way. "

" Actually- "

" jus' fogettaboutit, asgore. "

" Alright. "


	14. Come here, sniper boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full boss mode, activated.

Your heart warmed. The conversation between you, Papyrus and Asgore was two nights ago, and you currently sat at a table in the dining room with Papyrus, Sans and Jessica. 

Across from your table, you saw Asgore and Toriel, nuzzling their noses together and Chara sitting happily between them.

They were reunited. 

That was a good deed, Boss Lady. Now you shall be forgiven no matter what kind of lewd, perverted things you'll do to Sans. His heat cycle already stopped but that didn't mean you two can't fool around a little.

You eyed your cute, little boyfriend. He was so perfect.   
Unbelievable you could find someone so precious during the zombie apocalypse. You've been at the right place, at the right time. 

You've been actually happy. For the first time in forever, you could legitimately claim yourself to be happy.

Sans caught your glance and blinked at you, confused.

" SOMETHING WRONG, (Y/N)? "

Now the other two also looked at you, and you fought back an embarrassed blush.

" Nothing's wrong. Just been thinking, amigo. "

" About how much ya love the lil' guy, eh? "

Both you and Sans blushed and glared at Jessica, she just laughed.

" I swear as soon as you get the hots for someone I'll tease the living shit outta you. ", you threathened her. 

" Good luck, I'm very good at hiding shit like this. You know I am. "

" does she? **lesbionest** with your answer, (y/n). "

" PAPYRUS YOUR INAPPROPRIATE PUNS WILL SPOIL THE FOOD. "

" Jess isn't even a lesbian. She's pan. "

" hi pan i'm papyrus. "

" PAPYRUS!! "

But Jess laughed.

" Good one, Paps! "

" DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM, JESSICA! "

You liked how both the skeletons accepted Jessica like a sister. She was like a sister to you, aswell. 

Okay a sister you slept with.

That sounds wrong.

__________

" HUMAN! I WANNA GO WITH YOU THIS TIME! "

You feared the day he'd say that. The day Sans wants to join you when your small troop drives to the region of the mountain to pick up lost monsters.

" Sans, babe... no. I need you to be safe and sound here. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you. "

But he smirked ever so confidently.

" ACTUALLY, I CAN BE A BIG HELP! JESSICA GAVE ME SECRET LESSONS! "

Oh boy. Here we go.

" SHE SAID I'M THE BEST SNIPER SHE EVER TRAINED, MWEH-HEH-HEH! SHE SAID I'M READY NOW! "

Alright you freaking whoremones, calm down. Don't jump his bones now. 

" ................. Fine. But you stay in a tree, and do not leave your spot unless you absolutely have to, or we tell you to do so. Alright? "

" YES! THANK YOU (Y/N) YOU ARE THE BEST! "

He squeezed you tightly, giggling so happily you were worried he might explode in excitement.

__________

The jeep came to a halt, you quickly left it and picked up Sans, helping him get onto a tree. Jessica then gave him his rifle.

" If you do your job good, I'll let you keep it. ", she spoke smirking, and damn that motivated Sans even more.

You threw a glance at Jess. Oh she knew that it made you feel hot and bothered to see your innocent Sans like this.

The moment he adjusted his position and looked through the rifle's sighting, his expression changed. He looked stoic, collected, professional.

Sexy.

You jumped when he suddenly shot, the empty shell falling down, and him preparing his rifle for another shot.

" .... Dammit. ", he muttered.

" Missed? ", Jess asked surprised.

" No, but I startled the other two. "

_I startled the other two._

He crowned a witch. And now two more are randomly running around, tearing apart anyone if they come into thei-

_Bang. Reload. Bang_

" Nevermind, got them. "

Jessica gave you a knowing look, she saw that all you wanted right now was fucking your little skeleton boyfriend senseless.

CUT IT OUT (Y/N) YOU'RE ON A MISSION.

 

No one got injured. Neither the few monsters you picked up, nor any of your teammates. 

Sans was good. Really good. You could understand why Jessica said he was ready.

It was kinda cute though how Grillby flinched every time he heard Sans shoot. He never got hurt during the training, but that doesn't make getting shot less scary.

You wondered if he was also able to shoot that perfectly on a moving surface. Like inside a car. If yes, you could attempt to get further into the city. The gas stations close-by are dry already, the only way to get more would be risking to drive into the middle of the city. 

There, where the most infected are.

No. No way you'd take Sans to the hellhole.

You pondered about what to do, sitting in the backseat in front of Sans. Your eyes wandered to him, watching the smol skeleton clean the rifle carefully, with such an innocent face. Unbelievable he was able to wield it so perfectly.

HE FUCKING CROWNED 3 WITCHES TODAY, AND TWO OF THEM WERE FURIOUSLY RUNNING AROUND.

Oh boy, Sans, you'll get layed tonight.

__________

" Hey babe~ ", you purred and wrapped your arms around his body from behind, feeling him stiffen. 

" You know... you've been awfully sexy out there with your rifle.. ", you purred again, turning him around and bending over a little so your eyes are on an equal level.

He gulped.

" Jessica already rewarded you with the rifle, but just what can I do to reward you myself, hm...? "

He knew what you wanted to hear. You already confessed to him that hearing him beg for sex was a major turn on.

And, actually... it turned him on, too.

" (Y-Y/N)..... "

You gently kissed his skeletal neck, humming.

You gave not a single shit that you've been in your cell with him, where everyone could see or hear you.

Fuck it. Let them see. Let them hear.

" (Y/N) - a-aaah!! N-not i-in here.. "

You picked him up, and grabbed the collar and the leash, also the dogtag. He gulped.

You were getting really serious this time. He was nervous, excited... aroused.

" Let's go to our play room, sniper boy~ "

 

 

The moment you two were inside, you slammed him into the wall, kissing him passionately, hungrily.

He yelped and ran his gloved fingers through your hair, not even noticing that you were holding his body up just by pressing yourself against him, and that your hands were putting the collar and the leash around his vertebraes. 

You broke the kiss, panting heavily.

" Beg for it. ", you ordered. He whined and squirmed, nuzzling his face into your neck.

" I said **beg for it** , babe. ", you ordered again, pulling the leash slightly to force his face to yours. He looked so flustered.

" Please, please (Y/N).... "

" Please what...? "

You smirked. You'll hear it any second, his absolutely adorable way to beg for sex.

 _Please do me_ , or _please touch me_.

" P-please - ahhhh - ", you nibbled on his collar bones, making him shiver and gulp, " - ahnnnnn!! P-Please fuck me, (Y/N)!! "

_**Please fuck me, (Y/N).** _

_He said the word fuck. For the first time since you've known him._

_You were a bad influence for him._

_But shit... you want him to say it again._

" What was that, babe? ", you asked chuckling, nibbling on his sternum. He squirmed and panted.

" P-PLEASE! OH PLEASE FUCK ME! ", he squealed in a desperate whine.

You pushed him to the ground, taking the leash and holding it tightly in your grasp.

Your other hand took off his boots and his pants. You already removed his scarf while you went down to your play room.

You let go of the leash and pulled out the scarf from your jacket, wrapping it around his head to blindfold him.

He felt nervous, but knew he was safe with you, no matter if he can see or not.

" Is it uncomfortable? "

" N-no.. just n-new.. ", his voice was barely above a whisper. He was breathing sharply.

" Good. "

You told him not to form his magic into something. You wanted his pure, actual glory for this. Even if it means you, him and the room will be splattered with his gooey cum.

You took off your clothes and carefully put them aside, then removing Sans' shirt and gloves, also putting his clothes on the pile. An old newspaper on top of it to protect it from the magic jizz.

Now, you were ready. He could feel your presence, but he could not feel your touch, or see what you've been doing. He nervously squirmed.

He looked so sexy. You just had to look at him, completely naked, blindfolded, on a leash with a dogtag.

Your Sans. Your beloved, small, chubby, squirmy boyfriend Sans.

You quickly pulled something out of your jacket's pocket. Your cellphone. You just had to take a picture of this sight.

_Click. Click. Click._

_Yes keep squirming for Boss Lady, babe._

_Click._

You put the cellphone back into the jacket's pocket and readjusted the newspaper on it, before finally touching your boyfriend's aching bones. He shuddered and started to drool.

" I-it feels m-much more intense w-when I can't see... ", he admitted nervously.

You smirked and took the leash again, pulling on it so he sat up.

Then, you crawled closer and stood up in front of him, pulling the leash again so he looks up and nudges your core with his nasal bone. His breath hitched.

 

" Be a good boy.

Lick.

Then you get a reward. "

 

He sighed dreamily, hungrily, and obeyed without hesitating a second. He wanted to make you feel good. His tongue slid out of his mouth, lapping at your wet folds, toying with your clit.

One hand still held the leash pulled up, the other gently caressed his skull while he sucked, nibbled, and licked. A mix of his gooey saliva and your wetness dripping down on his lap. He wanted to touch himself so badly, feeling heavily aroused from eating your pussy out like this.

But that is not what good boys do, hm? He knew you wouldn't want that. He was only allowed to touch himself when you tell him so.

" Ah.. f-fuck... so goood..... Y-yes, just like that! Keep going, sniper boy! "

Your hand on his skull gently pressed his face closer to your crotch, his hands rising to hold your hips, squeeze your butt, prod your entrance with his fingers. 

You made no sound of disapproval. He let a diggit slide in, curling inside your tight pussy while hungrily, messily licking your clit. A second finger joined in.

You threw your head back, rubbing your crotch against his face, only increasing the arousal to both of you.

Your clit started to itch softly, a very welcomed itch only he, and he alone, can cause and get rid off. You've been close.

A third finger found it's way inside of you, curling, bucking, thrusting, causing sloppy, juicy noises. He loved these sounds, knowing that it's him getting you to make these. His face was covered in your slick and his saliva, and he also loved that. He couldn't hold back and started to softly, desperately moan while fucking you with his mouth. You've been so close, he could feel it.

You pushed him back into a laying position, causing Sans to yelp and whine. He wasn't done with you yet!

You kneeled down between his legs, adjusting your position and then moved your dripping, hot folds over his pubic arch, lubricating the chalky bones.

He squealed in pleasure, shit this feels so good!

" N-NhAAAAAHHH!! "

" Good boy, such a good, good boy. ", you cooed, rubbing your itching, wet clit against his pubic bone over and over.  
" You look so cute, Sans.. so sexy.. so precious. ", you continued to coo. He sobbed in pleasure, unable to form propper words.   
" I love you so much, babe.. you like this? Speak. "

He made a squeaky sound, panting, whimpering.

" I said speak. Tell me how much you like it. "

He gulped, and tried his best to answer.

" G-gahhhhh, I-It's so g-gooood! P-please, d-don't stop! "

" Mhmmm... good boy~ You're mine. Say it. "

" A-AhhhhHhhHHHH!! I'M YOURS. I-I'M ALL YOURS, HUMAN! "

You could hold yourseld back, you wanted to come with him, though you've been so damn close.

You pulled the cellphone out again, taking pictures of your skeleton boyfriend while rub-fucking him. It was too precious, to pure and yet dirty enough to set you on fire the moment you dare to step into a church.

You needed to actually record it. You need to save these sounds of his.

And you did, holding your own sounds on a down-low with everything you've got. His magic started to spark around you. You could not see it, but feel it.

You rub-fucked him faster, thankful that your own wetness lubricated his bones enough to not cause too much friction.

" O-OH G-GOD, (Y/N)! T-THIS IS SO G-GOOD! AHNNNNN!! NNNNFFFFFF!! AH...HAHHH!! "

He's so noisy and started drooling, oh fuck yes, and you got it on your record. You rubbed your crotch harder against his bones, a pleased grunt escaping your throat.

" AHHH!! (Y-Y-Y/N-N)!! I-I'M SO CLOSE!! O-OH GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP!! ", he squealed now, his mouth opening so he could draw more air into his non-existand lungs, his tongue hanging out and causing more drool to trail out. 

You will never delete this video. Never.

Just hold your own climax back till you could record his orgasm. Just a little longer.

" Come for me, babe. ", you growled, rubbing yourself harder against him. He flinched, almost curling up, and then violently jolted.

" G-GAAHHHHHHHH (Y/NNNNNNN)!!!!!! "

_Splurt._

You ended the recording, putting away the cellphone - thankfully it was waterproof so his jizz won't harm it - and bend over to kiss him while riding his orgasm out, and releasing your own climax, your moaning muffled by the kiss. The kiss was sloppy, and filled with so much passion, love, desire, lust, saliva and panting. 

His arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you close into a hug while he whimpered, panted and sobbed.

" I love y-you so much, (Y/N). "

You gently kissed his cheekbone, freeing his eyes from the scarf and caressed his skull. 

You went full boss mode. And he still loved you. The scar on your stomach will never fade, but your pain on the inside did.

" I love you, too. More than anything, Sans. "

He sobbed and giggled at the same time, squirming a little while holding you close.

" C-can you do me o-one favor? "

" Anything, babe. "

" D-don't tell Papy I s-said the F-word. "

 

 

He didn't just still love you. No. He also didn't change. 

" I promise, Sans. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matter of fact; Jess does have the hots for someone. Have fun guessing!


	15. never touch my family again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, angry as fuck and thirsty for revenge.  
> Sans just can't stop crying.  
> And you feel your sins crawling up your back.

Another morning, another sunrise.  
This time, Jessica and Papyrus joined in. 

It used to be a special thing just between you and Sans, but these two are family. You can share your comfy couch-sunrises with them. Neither you, nor Sans minded that.

What he did mind however was seeing you pull out a pack of cigarettes, giving one to Papyrus and one to Jess, and lighting it.

" (Y/N) WHY ARE YOU SMOKING DEATH STICKS?! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SMOKING THEM!? "

You flinched. Ah, right. He didn't know you smoked.

He glared at you, but you also saw fear in his eyes.

You eyed your pack, and then him.

" Does it really bother you so much, Sans? "

" YES IT DOES! IT'S NOT HEALTHY I DON'T WANT YOU TO SHORTEN YOUR LIFESPAN! "

Shit. He's almost crying.

No bby don't.

" Sans... alright. I promise to you that this pack here will be my last one. I can't stop this very second, I'd get withdrawal symptoms, but I promise you I will never smoke again after this pack, alright? "

Papyrus and Jess seemed to be surprised. And Sans smiled again.

" OKAY, (Y/N)! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, CONSIDER THAT A FAIR DEAL! MWEH-HEH-HEH! "

" God, your laugh is so cute Sans~! ", you cooed and kissed his cheekbone.

" go get some, bro. "

" Please don't. Not in front of us! "

You stuck out your tongue, hugging Blueberry against you. He giggled ever so happily.

" nyeh. if you keep up like that you'll be married by the end of the week. "

Sans almost chocked on his spit and stared at Papyrus.

" PAPY D-DON'T MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT!! "

He was a blushing mess.

" OH my uncle was a priest, I know this marriage shit I could actually do that for them! "

" JESSICA P-PLEASE! "

He hid his face in his scarf, fidgeting. You kissed his skull and rubbed his back.

" but where do we get a suit sans would fit inside? "

" Oh, we do have a tailor between our rows of survivors! We get fabric in the next raid, and he can sew anything we need! "

" Guys stop, Sans is about to pass out here. ", you chuckled, still rubbing your boyfriend's back.

" sorry bro. "

" Speaking of raid.. Jess we need to go to the hellhole today. Our vehicles are running out of gas and we can't risk it any longer. "

" I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF IT, WHAT IS THE HELLHOLE? "

" The middle of the city, amigo. Where the most infected are, but also where we get the best supplies, assloads of ammo, and gas for the vehicles. "

" I WILL COME WITH YOU TO PROTECT YOU! "

" sans. no. "

" I agree with Papyrus. It's too dangerous Sansy. "

He whined and clung ever so tightly around you.

" IF YOU GO, I GO TOO! "

" Boss, I can do that alone. No problem, I'll take a few men with me. "

You groaned and rubbed your temples.

" ....Alright, Jess. But you can't take Grillby with ya. The gas ya know. "

" i go with her. something too heavy coming at us, i _skeleport_ right out with her. "

" PAPPY NO. "

" Sans... they got this, cutie. It's okay, trust 'em. "

He whined again.

" CAN'T WE JUST ALL GO? "

" nyeh.. i think it's a dead point here. let's just go all together, kid. "

You sighed. You were defeated. Damn you, Sansy.

" Alright. Alright. Let's go all together. "

__________

You loaded the jeep with assloads of weapons. Machine guns, portable rocket launchers - your troop once raided an abandoned military base - grenades, handguns, machetes, even a katana. You were by no means as badass as Uma Thurman in that Quentin Tarantino movie, but you could positively kill with it.

And of course, empty canisters for the gasoline.

Sans had his sniper rifle in his grasp, Jessica her trusty automatic machine gun. Only Papyrus had no trademark weapon to go with. But he would get through, you could almost sense pure energy leaking from this guy.

" Boss, can I drive this time? "

" Sure thing, Jess. "

 

You sat on the backseat, Sans on your lap and toying with the rifle's safety. It made you nervous but according to Jess, and what you have seen on the last mission, he was a pro with it. No way he's accidentally gonna shoot someone.

Papyrus fell asleep, eyesockets closed and a peaceful expression on his face. 

 

" So besides gas.. what we need, Boss Lady? "

" Some ammo if possible. One can never have enough ammo. "

" Ammo, anything else? "

" A cheeseburger. "

She chuckled and started the vehicle. Sans was already squirming in excitement again.

 

Now Sans and Papyrus could perfectly understand why this place was dubbed hellhole. The jeep crushed so many infected already and you just reached the middle 5 minutes ago. A huge horde in front, a few infected that survived the jeep behind.

" Fuck. I can hear a tank. No way our jeep can crush that one. "

" don't worry i got this. "

You looked at Papyrus. He lazily opened one of his eyesockets, an orange glow in it.

You saw that with Sans before. He's gonna use magic now. Nice! You were curious to see what's gonna happen now.

 

WHAT THE FUCK OKAY. WHAT THE FUCK.

WHAT IS THAT SKELETAL DRAGON OR DOG OR WHATEVER SKULL.

WHY IS IT FIRING A LAZAH IZZIT SHOOP DA WHOOP OR WHAT.

That have been the only 3 thoughts you managed to process in the time the blasters have appeared, cleared the street, and disappeared again.

You and Jess both stared at Papyrus. 

" ......what? do i have something on my face? "

" Jesus Christ, Papyrus. ", you muttered.

" i have jesus christ on my face? "

" NO PAPYRUS THE HUMANS ARE TERRIFIED. "

" ......whoops. "

" Kinda, yeah. Let's just say I hope I never gotta fight ya, Paps. YET IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME. "

" same, (y/n). let's hope we never fight. "

 

Thanks to this blaster business, the hellhole was much less like a hellhole. 

You got the gasoline and more ammo, without having wasted a single shot this far.

God bless you, Papyrus. God fucking bless you.

 

Jess was currently placing the last filled canister into the jeep as she saw something.

No. Someone. A man. A survivor.

" BOSS A SURVIVOR! "

You quickly grabbed handgun and machete - in case he was infected and transforming in your presence - and ran up to him.

" Holy shit amigo you all alone in here? "

The man was about your age, he was too skinny to be healthy, had filthy clothes, a beard and clear eyes. Not infected.

" Come, we'll take you to our hideout. What's ya name? "

" S-Stanley.. "

 

You made a new aquaintance! Let's fix him up in the hideout.

Papyrus eyed him nervously, and Stanley made sure to sit as far away from the monsters as possible. The athmosphere was tense, only Sans was oblivious to it all. While you've been pumping up Gasoline with Jess, he and his brother went into the shop at the gas station and made a quick raid on random stuff. He hid it in a bag and seemed excited about whatever the fuck he found.

" so, uh.. you survived here all by yourself, huh? "

Stanley refused to look at the monster and nodded.

" Been rough. These things are just everywhere. "

" 's kinda weird you have no injuries whatsoever. you had no weapons with ya, were all alone, and outside. "

" I am a quick runner. "

It was so obvious both of them didn't trust one another. You decided to try breaking the ice a bit, helping Stanley warm up to the monsters.

" So, Stanley.. I'm (Y/N), the boss of our hideout. The chick driving is our weapon expert Jessica. That over there is Papyrus - he saved the whole planet a few weeks ago from a nuclear holocaust - and this lil' guy on my lap is my boyfriend Sans, a genius on the sniper rifle. "

Sans finally said something, clearing his non-existand throat.

" THE **MAGNIFICENT** SANS, A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU HUMAN! "

You saw his face scrunge in disgust as you mentioned Sans being your boyfriend.

Oh great.. you just saved a racist, didn't you? Maybe he was just acting this way because the zombies are undead, and skeletons are also considered undead.

Yeah, it was probably a misunderstanding. Keep going, (Y/N).

" They are monsters, they've been sealed away in the underground, there are plenty different monsters all over the base. "

" Great. ", he grunted. 

Okay. Not a misunderstanding. He WAS a racist. You felt anger boiling up inside.

 

Jessica took Stanley with her, showing him his cell and where the showers are. Papyrus used that chance to approach you.

" i don't think we should keep that guy here, kid. "

" Because he's a racist? He'll get used to you monsters, he'll realize soon enough that you guys are people, too! "

" nyeh. 's not it. it's his soul making me worry. he has an awful lot of LV and EXP. "

You blinked at him, heavily confused.

" The fuck is that? "

" LV stands for LOVE, which is short for level of violence. EXP are execution points. they rise when ya kill somethin' with a soul. "

Oh fuck. You brought a murderer here.  
Ok maybe not maybe he just killed people that were infected. 

" It could be a misunderstanding. He did live in the hellhole, he probably killed infected humans before they fully changed to zombies. "

" ........... maybe. but better keep an eye out for him. "

You promised to do so, and he left. Sans helped you fill your motorcycle with new gasoline before both of you returned to your cell.

Papyrus did say you should keep an eye out for Stanley, but what's the worst he could do, considering it's your weapon expert showing him around? Jess was by far the only human here able to keep up with you when it came to fighting. The difference; you could handle close-combat and firearms equally well. She was less good in close-combat, but better at using long-range weapons.

And there are people and patrols everywhere. So Stanley can kindly fuck off.

Sans noticed that something seemed to be wrong. At last. He barely noticed anything about Stanley himself. 

Hiding the bag in the small closet he now had in your room, he walked up to you and put his hand on your shoulder.

" (Y/N), WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU? "

" Nothing, sweetheart. Your bro doesn't like Stanley. Stanley doesn't like monsters, it's riddiculous. "

He giggled every time you gave him pet names. Cutie, Sweetheart, Honey. But he got to admit... he enjoyed babe the most.

He just realized he never called you anything else than (Y/N) and Human. He needs to find a fitting pet name for you aswell sometime.

" I AM SURE THAT STANLEY AND PAPY JUST NEED TO WARM UP TO EACH OTHER, MWEH-HEH-HEH! "

Innocent cinnamon roll. Too cute to handle.

" C'mere, babe~ ", you purr-giggled and pulled him on your lap, starting to tickle him. He gasped, giggled and laughed, playfully trying to break free.

_BANG._

Both of you froze.

It came from inside the hideout. So either.. an infected made it's way inside...

Or someone inside shot at another person.

Sans quickly jumped off your lap, pulling you with him. As a monster, he had much better senses and was able to smell the blood and the gunpowder.

" (Y-Y/N) I CAN SMELL JESS' BLOOD!! "

_Fuck. Papyrus was right. He was right the whole time and you wouldn't listen. You didn't keep an eye out and now Jessica is injured, maybe even dead._

She wasn't dead. Not yet. You heard her scream. 

Sans pulled you to the training room, that's where the smell came from. Papyrus joined you as you reached the door.

He was furious.

The door was locked. No problem for you guys.

You kicked the door open ever so violently, adrenaline giving you the ability to do so, to find Stanley hovering over Jessica with a syringe in his hand, and Jess collapsed on the floor.

The man quickly muttered something into a cellphone, before aiming the gun at Jess' head.

" One more step and she dies. "

A bluff. If he wanted her dead he wouldn't have injected that weird shit into her and he wouldn't have shot her leg.

Stanley grinned.

" She's infected. Maybe _you_ want to kill her, 'Boss Lady'? Or maybe your disgusting demon boyfriend? Or the larger demon sicko? "

Sans started crying. Not because he was insulted. Because of what that man has done to Jess, and what he is currently doing to you and Papyrus.

Your body trembled. You can't kill Jess. You just can't. 

Why on earth did you not listen to Papyrus.

" never touch my family again. "

Your heart broke.

 

 

You thought he was talking to you. But he wasn't. 

 

He was talking to Stanley.

" **if you do not tell us what this shit is all about, you're gonna have a very bad time.** "

" I am afraid that this information is something only my boss is allowed to talk about. "

And then he did something you would have never expected. You barely had the time to cover Sans' eyes, before Stanley shot his cellphone, and then himself.

" shit! "

Sans still cried, hugging you and sobbing heavily.

" D-DO WE R-R-REALLY HAVE TO K-K-KILL HER?? CAN'T WE S-S-STOP IT?? "

" (y/n) i freaking told you to keep an eye out. you promised me! ", Papyrus growled, picking up the female on the ground.

" I-I'm so sorry.... "

" ..... i'm pissed. i demand revenge. no one hurts a member of this family. "

Papyrus looked at you now, throwing the destroyed cellphone at you.

" Undyne can probably repair it and trace the dick we got this shit from.. good idea.... "

" exactly. and maybe she can find a cure for jess. how long does it take for a human to change? "

" About 3 hours minimum, 10 maximum. "

" nyeh. monster food might work to make it slow down. buy's us time. "

Sans still cried, eyes glued to Jess' limb, bleeding body in Papyrus's arms.

" (y/n).... this could have been avoided, and i am angry and thirsty for revenge, but don't be too hard on yourself now. don't take my anger personally. "

Despite the fact you gave him a fake, weak smile and a nod, you did take it personally.

Because you fucked up. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided what is going to happen to your weapon expert just yet.
> 
> Maybe I'll let her die for the feels..   
> Maybe I let her survive to answer the question who she got the hots for, and just for the happiness 
> 
> Or I'll do something completely different.. 
> 
> Decisions, decisions..


	16. Stay strong, Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope for the best, but at least you got some good news

You, Sans and Papyrus left the corpse of Stanley in the training room this far, Jess was your main problem right now.

She was unconcious, but her body was having cramps from the infection. You could see how the visible veins on her body started turning gray-ish blue. You didn't have much time.

You carried Sans in your arms, he was crying too much to be able to walk propperly. Your poor little baby.

Papyrus nearly kicked the door open to the office Undyne and Steven used as pseudo-lab, and put Jess' on a table.

" O-oh my g-g-god, is she, uhmm... infected? "

" yes. please tell me you can do something! "

Undyne and Steven walked up to the table, checking her pulse and her eyes.

" The infection spreads slowly, her eyes are still clear. ", Steven mentioned and took a syringe to get a sample of her blood.

Undyne pulled something else out. Papyrus easily recognized it as monster candy.

" Let's see if i-it s-slows it down.. "

You gently placed Sans on another table, kissing his forehead and then helped Undyne by forcefully opening Jess' clenched teeth. She dropped the candy inside, and you forced it down Jess' throat with a few skilled handmoves.

She swallowed it, her body responded by jerking, and the gray retreating slowly. But not fading.

" O-o-okay uh.. it does h-help keeping it d-down.. t-that buys us t-time to find a c-c-cure. "

" Please, guys... don't let her die. "

Steven smiled weakly at you.

" Don't worry, Boss. Give us time. But her brain might be in a state close to comatose... we got about 3 months before she'd stop being herself. We should find someone volunteering to artificially feed her monster food on a regular base to keep that shit at bay. "

" sans can do that. (y/n) and me will find that bastard who did that to her and bring justice to them. "

" JESSICA WAS ALSO MY FRIEND! I WANT TO LOOK THE HUMAN THAT DID THAT TO HER IN THE EYE! "

" sans. no. this time you will stay here. "

" Pap.. he's right. He deserves to see that guy in person just as much as we do. "

Papyrus was frustratedly walking up and down. 

" tch. fine. just don't let anything happen to my bro. "

" Don't worry. I'd die for him. I'd die for any of you. "

You gave Steven and Undyne the cellphone.

" Can you repair it and backtrace the last call? "

Steven breathed out overdramatically, looking payfully offended.

" And here I thought you know me and my jam. No problem, Boss. "

Thank god you had Undyne and Steven. Maybe it's not too late.

Oh, the monster candy healed the shotwound on her leg.

" Stay strong, Jess. ", you muttered before you three left.

Sans started to calm down, you still carried him for max comfort. You hated seeing lil Blueberry cry like this.

" nyeh.. sorry i snapped at you, (y/n). "

You put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing the bone slightly.

" Don't mention it. You had every right to. "

" i just really really hate seeing my family get hurt. i saw it too often. "

You had no idea what he has been talking about. But under these circumstances, you did not want to ask any further.

__________

Everyone at the base has been awfully quiet since the incident. You could feel how everyone was suffering from what happened. You didn't bury Stanley your way, you threw his body outside the walls of the hideout, watching a small group of zombies tear his corpse apart and feeding on it. 

You rather feed the infected than allowing this guy to turn into ashes like your friends and comrades.

What did surprise you was the fire elemental. He was less crazy, less enthusiastic and spastic. He was also the one feeding monster food to Jess frequently, for once not arguing with Muffet about cooking. Muffet cooked, and Grillby brought the food to Jess. 

Maybe Jess literally bought his friendship. She always had some bucks and G with her for the flame monster, sacrificing her weird habit of filling shotguns with coins.

Sans sometimes skipped on his bedtime stories, going to the office with a book, sitting on a chair and reading it to the comatose Jessica, untill he fell asleep himself. Papyrus or you picked him up afterwards to carry him to bed. He always had tear stains on his face, but you could also see that he had a lot of hope.

 

Two more weeks have passed until Undyne found you in your cell, handing you the device she and Steven have repaired.

" W-we backtraced it.. it came from the middle of the city. I-I uhm.. updated t-the cellphone s-so you can u-use it, uhm, as a navigational d-device. "

" Oh god thanks Undyne! You're the best! "

Time to prepare for revenge. 

" How is the cure research doing? "

" O-oh.. uhm... w-we made good progress... we have a f-few ideas that m-might save her, but.... we'd need an actual laboratory, you know.... "

You mentally noted to find a lab, clear it out, and leave Steven and Undyne with Jess and enough protection there.

You should probably leave Grillby and Muffet there, too. They were taking good care of Jess.

" Consider it done, Undyne. We'll find a lab. And after that, we'll go and hunt down the asshole we can thank for this situation to begin with. "

 

Knowing that you could trace them now, and that all you needed was to find a lab made you feel easier, better. 

Your natural sex drive finally returning. It's been 3 dry weeks now.

You told Papyrus about the newest information, and he just teleported right outside to check for a laboratory close-by. That does save gas, not having to drive around to find something.

Time to find your Blueberry.

He sat in the kitchen, talking to Muffet and Grillby. Muffet nodded to you, causing Sans to turn around and weekly smile. You wrapped your arms around his frame, nuzzling him softly.

" Pap's out to find a lab to work at. Undyne backtraced the call. We'll go and get them as soon as Pap's found a good laboratory to experiment further. ", you muttered loud enough so that the other two monsters could hear you aswell.

" Grillbz, ya wanna be stationed there then or you wanna give someone else- "

" I'll do it. She's also my friend. "

You never heard him sound so professional. Even with his silly clothes and glasses, he looked serious now.

" Alright. "

" ............. I want to be there, too. I want to be close to her until she is cured...  
......... She always been great company here, I want to return the favor. "

You had never realized how many friends she made in the mean time.

" Sure thing, Muffet. "

" So.. we're making progress? "

" Mhm, yeah we do, sweetheart. "

You missed this sound. Sans' giggle. Finally, he giggled again. 

" Feel like celebrating~? ", you whispered lowly, causing him to shiver. His face was blue.

" I-I.. uhm.... y-yes... "

But he wanted to dominate this time. He only did once, and was aching to try again.

" .............. please not in the kitchen. "

You flushed and rubbed your neck, chuckling nervously before picking up Sans to retreat into your play room.

You just pulled out the dog collar and the leash, but your knees somehow bucked in, causing you to drop on them. You felt magic in your chest. 

You looked at Sans, surprised. He smiled nervously. 

" That's.. my special attack. Your soul is blue now. I can, uhm.. increase the gravity on your soul so you can hardly move. "

Sexy... So he wanted to play it this way this time.

But.. speaking of soul, you never saw yours. You only saw a faint, blue glow on your chest.

" Hey, babe.. what does my soul even look like? "

" I-I will show you l-later. "

He took the leash and the collar from you, hesitating.

Come on Sans, be a man.

He put it around your neck. You trembled. Sans was behind you, and you felt another tug at your chest, forcing you to kneel there on all fours to not hit the ground.

Holy shit, he wanted this position? Oh god, Sans...

He put the leash into his mouth, his hands busy removing your pants, gently brushing over your panties with his phalanges.

He gulped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Let's see if he had a full boss mode, too.


	17. My human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Blueberry does have a full boss mode.  
> Pure smut with a lil fluff

He took another deep breath, finally collected enough to attempt this.

His fingers glid around the hem of your panties, and he _fucking ripped them off._

You gasped and bit your lower lip. Surprised he had this in him.

The leash was now in his right hand, his left on your hips. You felt his magic around you, and saw the smoke retreat again. 

Oh lord, here we go. You were excited, aroused, almost completely under his control.

But you were not wet enough just yet. His fingers slid between your folds, rubbing frantically around your clit, snaking inside your tight hole, thrusting, pulling out and repeating the cycle. You already couldn't do much more than pant. More, please. More, Sans.

You bucked your hips, thrusting into his touches, whining softly. He did not give a single damn about his glove's fingers getting soaked with your arousal.

Not wet enough, though.

You almost cried out, feeling his tongue entering you. You felt his saliva oozing down between your folds, dripping to the ground at your clit. 

Thank you, god. Thank you for bringing Sans and his heavenly tongue into your life.   
The magical tongue curled, flicked, twisted and bucked inside you. Hitting your sweet spot again and again, before pulling out and lapping over your clit.

Your legs got shaky, you held back sobs. He was feeling too good. Way too good. And you knew he'd panick hearing you sob and stop.

_Never stop. Sans, for the love of god, please._

You swallowed the sobs down, crying out in pleasure instead. You were unable to form propper words already, only making sounds that could have been his name.

His tongue mercilessly flicked your clit, over and over. There is was - the sweet itch, and the knot in your stomach.

Just a little more, please!

Sans noticed your sounds have been throatier now, informing him you were close.

" Come for me, Human. ", he purred, and sucked your swollen clit passionately. The itch on your pearl reached it's high, causing a twitching, throbbing feeling and making the knot in your stomach snap. 

Your climax hit you hard enough to make you actually scream. His right hand shot forwards to hold your face, muffling your sounds with the palm of his hand and the leash still in it. You bit and chewed the leathery article, damping his glove with drool, smelling yourself on his fingers.

He gave you a moment to collect yourself, before he would continue. You were unable to hold back your sobs.

As expected, he panicked.

" A-are you alright?? D-did I hurt you? Oh god please forgive me (Y-) "

You laughed under your sobs, turning around to kiss him. 

" You did nothing wrong, babe. I'm just overwhelmed by the fact how fucking good that was. "

He blushed nervously and giggled, kissing your neck softly.

" Alright.. In that case... "

He wrapped his hands around your waist, positioning you on his lap.

The head of his artificial member prodded your entrance, coating himself in your slick first. 

" Hnahhhh, Sans~! "

He chuckled lowly, causing jolts sparking through your body. You had no idea he could sound so sexy without squealing and panting.

He never tried dirty talk himself, but you did it so often to him, that he knew what kind of stuff he could say.

" You're my human, aren't you, (Y/N)? "

" O-oh fuck.. S-sans... "

" Answer me. "

He pulled on the leash, making you gasp. 

" Y-yes, I'm your human! "

His bony lips found your collarbones, pampering you with soft kisses before he pushed your hip to meet his, sheating his massive girth inside of you. You choked out another gasp, and this time it was you who was squirming. 

Sans ignored his nervousness, he knew you would stop him and forgive him if he accidentally does something that goes too far for your liking. But the way your body responded to him, he knew that oooh yes, you liked him being dominant every once in a while. And secretly, he enjoyed it, too, but just preferred being bottom himself.

You anxiously waited for him to finally start thrusting, whining. Your face dug into his scarf, taking in his scent. 

Sans hesitated, eyeing your neck. He was in thought.

He pulled on the leash, forcing you to look up at the ceiling and expose your neck completely. His nasal bone nudged the collar, pushing it up. His tongue licked your skin softly...

_CHOMP._

He bit your neck. Not enough to break your skin, but enough to make his sharp canines leave a mark on you for a while, enough to hurt in a pleasant way. You gasped and tried to straddle him, silently begging for movement. But his left hand held you tightly.

Sans growled lowly and thrusts upwards, finally fulfilling your silent pleas. His left hand still held your hips, fingers squeezing your soft flesh, the right was around the backside of your neck, holding your head pressed into his scarf, the leash still in it.

You mewled and clung to him as if your life depended on it, meeting his thrusts by straddling him, both of you fastly finding a rhythm.

His sounds were changing between his sqealing moans, and deep, animalistic growls. 

" O-oh fuck, Sans.. you're so good.. ", you whimpered into his scarf, earning another growl. He had enough of this position.

Sans nearly tackled you to let your back hit the ground, lifted your hips with his hands and dove into you again and again, his face wearing an expression of sheer pleasure. It looked so hot.

He repeatedly thrusted inside, hard, fast, deliciously deep, edging you closer and closer to a second release. Your shaky legs wrapped around him, your hands desperately tugging at his shirt. He felt your walls getting tighter around him.

" Come for me, human. "

That was it. That, and the especially sharp thrust, that send your mind on a dizzy adventure and made your body jerk in your second orgasm. You were so overwhelmed that you couldn't even moan or cry out during your climax, you could only squeal and squirm. 

Sans now understood why you loved that so much about him. It was freaking hot to see someone do that just because of what you are doing to them. 

He bent over more for a hungry, heated kiss while pistoning his final thrusts into your clenched, soaking caverns, before he gasped and pushed himself into you as far as he could, his magic again exploding inside you and filling you with his cum.

Both of you were panting, trying to catch as much air as possible into your ( and his non-existand ) lungs.

" Wow..... "

" I-I guess it was good...? "

" More than just good. Heh, but don't think that'll mean I hand over the dominance for good, Sans. "

He giggled and nuzzled you lovingly.

" I wouldn't want that anyway. Were you always that dominant? "

You flinched. He deserved to know.

" Nope. After 'escaping' Andrew I disliked being submissive, it feels so.. possessive of the other. I didn't want to feel like being someone's possession. Turned into a kink, I guess. But with you, it's something different. I trust you. "

He kissed your cheek and squealed, happy to hear you trusted him so much.

" Is it a bad moment to ask about my soul..? I really wanna know what it looks like. "

" IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL (Y/N). I WILL SHOW YOU BUT DON'T MOVE OKAY? ", he happily beamed and stood up, adjusting his clothes. You put your pants back on, knowing they'll have to get washed now.

Sans closed his eyesockets, concentrating, and you did the same, trusting him fully.

You felt something tugging inside your chest, and that something got pulled out. It did not hurt, it just felt. . weird. You felt more vulnerable now and saw something glow through your eyelids, and slowly opened them.

" Is.. is that my soul? "

" MHM! NORMALLY HUMAN SOULS HAVE ONLY ONE COLOR, ADULTS SEEM TO HAVE TWO COLORS MORE OFTEN. THEIR MOST DOMINANT PERSONAL TREATS. "

" But mine is two-coloured... "

" YES! YELLOW STANDS FOR JUSTICE, RED FOR DETERMINATION. ACTUALLY, WHERE THE COLORS MEET ITS ORANGE AND THAT STANDS FOR BRAVERY. "

" So.. my soul has three colors...? "

Nice. You cautiously reached out, wanting to touch it.

" BETTER DON'T. YOU MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY HURT YOURSELF, OR... GET AROUSED. I CAME TO NOTICE THAT ADULT HUMAN'S OFTEN HAVE SOULS WITH TWO COLORS. BUT THREE IS NEW. "

So you were special, huh? Nice.

" ... Outta curiousity.. what would happen if our souls touch? "

Sans blushed ever so brightly, getting extremely nervous.

" That... uhm... would cause a soul bond.. a bond stronger than marriage, we'd basically become one.. I would see everything you saw, feel everything you felt, and vice versa.. "

No. You can't do that to him. Your fingers subconciously brushed over the scar on your stomach. As much as you loved the sound of it - you did not want him to feel and see these months with Andrew.

Also, it would be too soon for a bond like that, wouldn't it?

" (Y/N).. "

You looked up to meet eyes with Sans.

" You're touching the scar... I think I know what's going through your mind..  
It's to soon for something like this, but.. as soon as both of us are ready for that bond, I really want to do that. Don't be scared, okay? "

You smiled weakly and kissed him as gently as you could.

" Alright.. Let's hit the shower and go to bed, I'm exhausted, sweetheart. "


	18. The lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus was lucky, the place is perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda really wanna see you guys do these 'draw your squad' memes..
> 
> Like the reader, pap, sans and what you imagine Jess and Steven would look like. 
> 
> Hnnnnn

Someone shook you. You groaned and nuzzled yourself deeper into the blanket, and pressed Sans closer to you.

Shaking again.

" kid. wake up. "

Papyrus. No. Let them sleep they are fucking sore.

You grumbled, refusing to wake up fully.

" i found a lab. "

Nevermind. Now you're awake and meeting his eyesockets.

" Oh my god, really??? "

" nyeh, yeah. but uh... it's pretty much filled with infected. a skele- **ton** of 'em outside, even more inside. "

Sans stirred and rose his head, yawning adorably.

" What's the matter...? "

" Papyrus found a lab but we gotta clear it, it's nearly overflowing with the stinkers. "

" i'd feel better if sans would not join in. not when it's so many. "

Sans whined again.

" BUT I'M A VERY GOOD SNIPER! YOU NEVER SAW ME DO IT BUT JESSICA SAID I'M THE BEST! "

" Sans, I gotta agree with Papyrus this time. When it's so many, the chances of special infected being there is too high. You can deal with a witch or a boomer from a tree, but a tank or charger would mow it down with you, hunters can climb, spitters would still reach you with the accid, jockeys jump high enough and smokers can easily reach you with the tongue. "

" THEN I WON'T BE IN A TREE! "

" bro, i saw the surroundings. you only would have trees or the inside of the building. and there are even more of 'em. "

He was defeated. Sans knew you and Papyrus would be in high danger, but he can't help.

" WHAT ABOUT MY MAGIC? I KILLED A HUNTER WITH BONES! "

" drains too much energy. what would ya do as soon as you have no magic left? "

You kissed him on top of his head. He clung to you.

" Sans, babe, we'll be fine. It's just this once, okay? "

" But...... don't come back home with new scars, okay..? Promise me! "

Home. He considered the hideout as home.  
You had to smile at that. The fact his friends and family are here is enough for him to see a misused prison as home.

" I promise. "

" AND MAKE SURE PAPY DOESN'T GET HURT, HE NEEDS SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS US TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM! "

" Also promised! Papyrus can we go to sleep now? It's still dark outside and you know we should never fight the horde at night. "

" nyeh, sure. get some rest i'll need sleep, too. "

" NIGHT, PAPY! "

" night, bro. "

__________

It felt wrong. It felt wrong to head out to fight the horde without Jess. Papyrus felt it, too.

You checked the equipment. Portable gatling, machine guns, machetes, grenades, handguns, gasoline containers, flamethrowers, first aid kits, two bottles filled with boomer puke.

It will be the first time since you found Jess that you will fight a larger horde without her. But Papyrus had these awesome blasters, it'll be fine, won't it?

" i'm ready, kid. let's go. "

" Wait, we should bring more fighters. "

" nyeh. already got that done. "

He pointed to the entrance of the prison. You were suprised how many of your frllow survivors wanted to join in and get that lab.

Even some raiders were between them. 

" Holy fuck.. Guys, this means a lot to me, honestly. "

Now you felt bad that Sans had to stay home. But a sniper would be done for in that environment.

 

Papyrus claimed the front seat, navigating you to the lab he had found. He wasn't lying.. there were a lot of zombies outside. 

" want me to blast 'em? "

" No, save your energy. That's what we got the grenades and the gatling for. "

The jeeps came to a halt and you were about to leave the vehicle to get said guns, but Asgore, Toriel and Grillby beat you to the punch. 

You ducked out of instinct, seeing the three walking flamethrowers burn a large amount of them to a crisp.

But not all of them died from it instantly. Special infected could still deal some damage before they die.

Luck was not on your side, as a tank ran up to the jeeps, flipping one over and crashing some of your teammates to death by that.

The tank turned to your jeep, digging it's hands into the asphalt to throw a large piece of it at your vehicle, but Papyrus got your back with the blasters.

" ASGORE PILE IN OUR FALLEN COMRADES. PAPYRUS, TORI, GRILLBY YOU COME WITH ME. EVERYONE ELSE STAY IN THE JEEPS!

ASGORE YOU PROTECT THE JEEPS. "

You took out the gatling. It was heavy, but a very efficient weapon. 

" Papyrus watch out for hunters and blast them the second you see 'em. Grillby back him up. Me and Toriel will go the other way around the building to clear the stage. "

Your small team separated. 

The smell was awful. Burning infected, their ooze everywhere, and the sounds were horrible enough to cause you nightmares for the rest of your life.

Toriel got your back pretty well. She reacted fast and had a good aim with her magic.

Your two teams met up again at the backside of the building.

" Alright. Seperate again to double check on the way back. The instruments inside are of highest value so no flames, got it? Watch the outside and make sure we won't get bad surprises from behind you two. "

" Most certainly, (Y/N). "

" Damn it. Fine. "

 

Only a few infected met your gaze on the way back, nothing hard to deal with, but the gatling ran out of ammo as you reached the jeeps again.

" EVERYONE OUTTA THE JEEPS! "

It was good to be the boss, everyone was listening to your orders.

" The lab is gigantic. So everyone split into teams of three, and make sure to not let a single infected survive. "

You teamed up with Papyrus and Alphys and went inside. Toriel, Asgore and Grillby stayed outside to protect the jeeps and make sure that no more infected can get inside.

Papyrus was not lying about the fuckton o' zombies inside. You hardly opened the first door and already had a jockey lunging at you, laughing maniacally and trying to guide you to jump outta the window.

Alphys ripped the infected off you with sheer violence, before crushing it's head with her bare hands. You gasped and thanked her, trying to regain your composure. That was fucking terrifiying.

You could see flames flicker outside every now and then, the three monsters doing their job.

You also heard gunshots and the infected screaming, everyone was doing their best.

Let's hope the five fallen from the jeep are going to be the only ones today.

 

3 fucking hours. It took you and your troops 3 hours to finally claim the lab as your territory.

But one problem remained.. How to protect it from the horde. Unlike the prison it had no big walls. Not even a fucking fence.

You can't let patrols stay outside 24/7, that would be suicide.

You groaned in frustration.

" What's wrong, punk? "

" We need to find a way to protect the facility from outside... patrols are too risky when there are no walls. 

There doesn't happen to be a monster able to create walls with their magic..? "

Papyrus rubbed his skull, feeling uncomfortable.

" me and sans can. kinda. we can let bones shoot outta the ground, large and thick enough. but, uh... they can't stop the beefcakes. "

" Better than nothing. Now that we got the place in control, we can bring Jess and Sans here. He'll probably want to stay close to her while Undyne ponders about how to save her. "

" ... nyeh. glad to hear that, i was actually thinkin' about discussing a change of plans. i'd want jess to join us when we find that asshole, instead o' headin' out right away. "

" Yeah. She deserves to shoot their face personally. She's our #1 priority now. "

Alphys just listened to you two, remaining silent.

__________

Sans actually jumped in your arms the moment you got back, and instantly checked your body for new wounds.

Thanks to Alphys and Papyrus, you did not get injured this time. Sans sighed in relief and pressed his face to yours in a kiss.

" SO THE LABORATORY IS OURS? WE CAN SAVE JESS NOW, RIGHT? "

" Yeah. We only need to do the burial for the fallen, decide who's gonna stay here and who's gonna go to the lab, bring Jess and Undyne there and then... we wait. "

" CAN WE STAY WITH HER IN THE LABORATORY? PLEASE!!! "

" Of course we will, babe. You, me and Papyrus will stay at the lab. "

Two more voices spoke up behind you.

" ............... Me, too. "

" Same, I am the one feeding her anyway. "

You looked at the two monsters, smiling.

" Glad to hear. She's though, let's hope for the best. "

 

The burial was done, and everyone made their decisions.

You, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Steven, Muffet, Grillby, Sean and a few fighters are heading to the lab. The others will stay in the prison. You put Danny in charge while you were gone. 

At the moment, you and Sans packed some stuff to take with you for the stay. Clothes, weapons, food...

You did not pack the leash or the collar. Both you and Sans decided to hold yourselves back until Jess was healed. IF she was getting healed in the first place. It just wouldn't feel right to have sex in the laboratory when instead you should be staying at Jess' side all the time.

 

Steven carried Jessica the whole ride to the laboratory, she was still comatose. The gray color in her veins was rising more and more, before you heard an alarm sound from Grillby's pocket - probably a cellphone - and force-fed her monster candy.

The grey retreated again, her body jerking. Steven had a hard time holding her. 

Gladly Papyrus already used his magic to let a large wall of bones protect the building, you won't have to fight for it again.

His eye flashed, and some of the bones retreated into the ground, letting the jeeps pass, before they shot up from the ground again.


	19. I can't handle the responsibility!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is too real.

Undyne and Steven loved the laboratory. You could tell.

At last something real to work with! Undyne looked at you, eyes sparkling brightly.

" This i-is perfect! -ohmygodthatmakesthingssomucheasier-  
i-in one way o-o-or another, w-we'll save Jess! "

" outta curiousity.. what's the experiment plans? "

" Well... Actually.. the only idea I had was trying to produce a vaccine by experimenting with her blood, but that would take too much time. Undyne here had the idea to either put Jess' soul into another body, or to pump out all her blood and filling it with clean blood. Tried to tell her that's not possible, though. "

" 'Put Jess soul into another body' as in fling it into a random corpse or what? "

" A-actually.. I could, uhm... p-p-put her soul into anything... "

" UNDYNE ALREADY DID THAT ONCE! WE ONLY NEED SOMETHING SHE CAN POSSESS. MWEH-HEH-HEH! "

You imagined Jess being trapped in a jeep for the rest of her life. Or a frying pan.

_Then she really would be **pansexual**._

Never let Papyrus know what you just thought.

" The soul thing would actually work..? "

Undyne seemed eager now, fidgeting less with her hands.

" YES! I-it would not be t-the first soul I'd place into a robot. "

" wait a sec you wanna build a jessiton? "

Sans vibrated excitedly, and you were confused as fuck.

Jessiton? What?

" Y-yeah.. we have e-everything we need h-h-here. I guess she'd be h-happy to wake up as the w-weapon expert inside a body w-which basically is a weapon itself. "

" with gatlings and flamethrowers and that _jess_? "

" PAPYRUS. "

Undyne looked at you. You knew her the best. Would Jessica be happy to wake up as a robot?

" ......... Do it. Just make sure to keep in mind she's .. uhm... she still needs to be 'sensitive' if you know what I mean. She'd be upset if she can't fool around to release stress anymore. "

Undyne blushed, looking to the ground.

" I-I will k-keep that in mind. "

" PAPY SHE WILL BE JUST LIKE NAPPSTATON! I'M SO EXCITED!! "

" nyeh. i guess we just gotta keep her alive till her body is ready. "

That should be manageable. 

 

You donated many weapons of your own for the body. Weapons you knew Jess enjoys using. Of course - the most important one - the automatic machine gun.

You also helped Undyne decide on the design, making sure Jess won't hate what she'll wake up as.

Papyrus dropped by every now and then, bringing new parts he found while teleporting around, or helping the two geniuses with their geek stuff, as you claimed it. You had no idea about this shit.

Muffet, Grillby and Sans focused on keeping Jess alive. Both of the monsters have been so busy helping her, that they rarely caught any sleep, so Sans either woke them up or filled the feeding duty while one caught up on sleep, and the other prepared monster food. 

Yet both of them have been tiring themselves out too much. Muffet hat huge bags under her many eyes, and Grillby was walking as if he was just about to drop and fall asleep.

Maybe he had eyebags, too, but they were hidden under the flames. You did notice he had a mouth, so..

Despite the hope, despite knowing she'll make it, the time passed by too slowly.

It felt forever for Undyne to finish the design. It felt forever for them to collect all the parts. It felt forever for the body being build. It felt forever to do the final adjustments.

 

You were roughly woken up by Sans. 

No babe, Boss Lady didn't have enough sleep...

" (Y/N)!!!!! WAKE UP IT'S TIME! "

" What is it Sans, your heat back or what..? "

" NO UNDYNE HAS FINISHED THE BODY. COME ON WE CAN'T START WITHOUT YOU! "

He was so excited. Wait did he just say-

 

THE BODY IS FINISHED!? 

You jolted out of your bed, pulling Sans into a hug, swirling around happily. He giggled and returned the hug.

" WE ARE GOING TO SAVE JESS! "

" YES BABE WE ARE GOING TO SAVE HER NOW! "

You tugged him under your arm, carrying your smol skeleton to Undyne. 

Everyone was already there, and waiting for you. Heh... embarassing.

" Sorry for the holdup, I sleep like a rock! "

" YES SHE DOES IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO MAKE HER STAND UP! "

Not helpful Sans. More embarassment. But that was not important at the moment.

" A-alright... Papyrus, p-please pull out her soul. "

He rose one hand, the other still in the pockets of his hoodie, and his eye flashed. Jess' soul slowly left the body. You guessed Papyrus was just better at this kind of stuff, for him being the only one having noticed the infected had no soul.

Wait how did Sans know the color of yours, then- 

Let it slide, ask him some other time.

Jess soul was two colored. Yellow and light blue, making it glow turquoise-ish.

" Justice and Patience. ", Sans answered your unspoken, but obvious question.

" Oh.. Yeah that suits her. "

Papyrus started sweating slightly, this was probably a delicate task. One wrong move and Jess would die by his hand. Something he'd be unable to live with.

Thanks to her bodie's state, her soul was weakened aswell. You noticed it was not glowing as brightly as yours or Sans' was when you saw them. It was a bit dull. But strong, and stubborn. Just like Jess.

The soul was placed into a small tank, the soul visible from outside.

" Let's hope her soul accepts this. "

" it will. it'll tie itself with the magic infused with the body. the moment her actual body stops living, her new body will come to life. "

That sounded kinda terrifying. But Papyrus and Undyne seemed to be absolutely calm, absolutely sure of the outcome being positive.

Your eyes slid to the infected body.

Wait if it's infected and soulless won't it-

_SCREEECH._

" whoops. totally forgot about that. "

The body turned into a zombie, jumping down from the table it layed on and attacking Alphys, who just happened to stand beside the table.

" FUCK. No hard feeling if I kill it, right? ", she roared and pushed zombie-jess' face away from hers, struggling because she was unsure if it was safe to kill or not.

The robot's leg twitched. Enough for an answer. You quickly covered Sans eyes as Alphys ripped of the head.

" come on that wasn't necessarry. "

" I'll have nightmares from that one, Alphys. ", Steven agreed.

Alphys just proudly smirked, the head still in her claws. You heard a distorted gasp.

_Jessica. She regained conciousness._

_Please be yourself. Please, Jess._

She jerked up, staring into the group. 

" Jessica..? "

" The fuck is going on, Boss? The last thing I remember is Stanley. "

" he shot your leg and infected you. we've kept your body alive for almost 2 months now just to save ya, kiddo. "

Her eyes met the head in Alphys' hands. She recognized it immediatly. That was her head. Meaning that this body was not hers.

Ever so slowly, Jess looked at her new body, moving the artificial digits of her hands.

She, literally, processed the new information.

" Sorry, Jess... that's all my fault. I didn't listen to Papyrus and left you alone with that bastard. "

" ...... I'm not ready for this. ", was all she said.

Of course she wasn't ready. No one would be ready to wake up as a robot.

" I'm not ready for the responsibility of being _Robocop_. "

Thank god. It's still fully Jess.

" actually, iron maiden would be more fitting. "

" I demand that to be my new nickname! "

" I WOULD STILL VOTE FOR JESSITON! "

" how about both? people can have several nicknames at once. "

" Guys you know I love you all for this but... I need some alone time to get used to all of this. "

Oh, right. 

Jessica just acted as if everything was fine, just to sooth everyone around, but on the inside she was freaking out. Who wouldn't under these circumstances?

" Alrigth, Jess.. We'll be there when yer ready. "

One after one, everyone left the room, despite the fact nearly everyone wanted to hug her just to show how happy they've been about her being alive.

You were the last one to leave, giving her a knowing nod, and closing the door behind you.

" she okay? "

" She'll get used to it. Give it time. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I HAS FANART!!  
> BARKBARKBARKNOMSEURFACE DESIGNED JESSITON FOR US TO ENJOY
> 
> http://borderline-alcoholic.tumblr.com/image/143984873299
> 
> AHHHHHH I LOVE IT!


	20. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Bullshit Science AKA MAGIC.
> 
> Fluff, because I let Jess suffer so much lately and hurt you guy's feelings.

Jess was back, but knowing she's struggling with her new body, confused and maybe even scared, dropped the mood nonetheless.

You repeteadly had to stop Sans, Papyrus, Muffet and Grillby from trying to disturb her. Their intentions were pure; comfort and reassurance. But you knew her better. She'll give a sign on her own as soon as she needed these things.

" I think what buggs her the most is the fact she can't get drunk anymore, honestly. ", Steven muttered jokingly, hoping to break the pressure in the room.

" Or that she will never bare children. ", you chimed in.

" A-actually, she s-s-still can.. n-not a human one, though... b-b-but monsters are born f-from souls, s-so.. she could still d-do that. "

You heard someone clear their throat, but were unable to tell who it was.

Crap you could have used that for blackmail.

" WAIT SO ME AND (Y/N) COULD.. SOMEDAY.. "

" Theoretically, y-y-yes. "

Your heart fluttered. It's not guaranteed, for neither you nor Jess. But it is not completely out of question.

" Human Monster hybrids would be so weird. "

" A-alphys in, uhm... some of the animes we've watched... e-exactly that did h-happen. "

" Yeah but.. ah it's kinda weird! Not saying it's disgusting or something! Just.. "

" me thinks you're looking for the word 'different'. "

" YEAH! Exactly, punk! It's different. Not bad, just nothing usual. "

Suddenly, a heated discussion started. Everoyne had their own opinion about that, only Sans remained silent, face glowing blue. 

You all have been drawn so much into the conversation, none of you noticed the door opening and Jessiton trying to step outside on shaky legs.

" 'These boots are made for walking', they say.  
'That's just what they do', they say. ", she joked dryly, flailing a little with every step.

" Need help? "

" Hah, fuck off Boss I wanna do this by myself. "

Yes. She was back to normal.

" So a few quick questions. Can I eat and taste food? "

" Y-yes.. "

" Can I get drunk? "

" N-No..... "

She sighed.

" Do I run on a battery? "

" Y-Yes.. "

" Do I die if I run out?? "

" N-No. We can always r-recharge it.. "

" Do I have genitals? "

" Yes... e-exchangeable. "

She froze. Exchangeable.

Holy fuck.

" Would I even feel a thing? "

" Y-yes.. "

" Waterproof? "

" Y-yes.. "

" Bulletproof? "

" Y-yes. Unless you get h-hit by heavy f-f-firearms.. "

" Heat and coldness no problem? "

" You could o-overheat if the temperature is to high a-and you move to much. B-but you are pretty m-much f-fireproof.. "

" Can I feel pain? "

" Y-You can still f-feel pain, i-if it's big enough. Like... a tank crushing you. "

" And my body is basically a weapon? Like I can shoot, electrocute shit, set stuff on fire or make 'em explode? "

" Y-yes.. "

" .... Alright. I love my body!!! I'll miss getting drunk but that's worth it. "

She made her way to a seat, almost falling once, before she managed to sit down.

The chair broke under the weight of her new body.

" How fucking heavy am I!?!? "

" OHHHHH I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE- "

" Boss one more word and I swear I'll punish you. "

" **pun** ishing's sorta my deal, though. "

Sans groaned in frustration, but he did not scold Papyrus this time. He took one for the team.

" But in this case I'll beat you to the **pun** ch, Paps! "

Oh it's on. It's fucking on. Pun war in 3... 2... 1...

" ................ Shouldn't we celebrate? "

Muffet to the rescue. Papy and Jess both got distracted and eyed her. 

" Yeah, let's head back to the base and celebrate a little, before we head to the hellhole and kick some asses! "

" CAN I RUN AT INHUMANE SPEEDS? "

" N-no but you can extend your arms.. "

Jess smirked at you.

" Noodle hugs for the boss! "

You ran for your dear life.

 

Sans squirmed again. You missed his squirming, even though it was not really helpful when you tried to drive, and he was moving around on the seat next to you.

" Sans, babe try to calm down a bit? I can hardly focus! "

He stopped moving and looked at you, face still ablaze from the conversation everyone had before Jess came back.

" (Y/N), n-now that Jess is back, I... uhm.. I have a surprise for you at home! I didn't want to give it to you while we had to worry about sis. "

You pulled him to your side, gently petting his head.  
You still had to concentrate, otherwise you would have kissed him. He called her sis. That was too cute. Sadly, Jess didn't hear it. She was sitting next to Muffet, eagerly talking to her about the possibilities she now had, being able to help her out in the kitchen.

Then, she noticed the eyebags.

" Muffet what did your sleep-schedule look like while I was infected? "

" .......................... "

" MUFFET AND GRILLBY BOTH BARELY SLEPT AT ALL, JESSITON! THEY'VE BEEN GREAT AT TAKING CARE OF YOU BY MAKING SURE YOU EAT MONSTER FOOD EVERY 2 HOURS AND I WAS READING YOU BEDTIME STORIES EVERY NIGHT, MWEH-HEH-HEH! "

You tensed up. Shit was gonna hit the fan. Why did you tell her that Sansy.

" If I don't see you two fuckers asleep within the next 20 minutes, you'll face horrible consequences. "

" ........... I need to cook for the celebration. "

" We celebrate tomorrow. "

" I'm made of fire how shall I get inside the hideout when I'm asleep without burning something? "

" I carry you, I'm fireproof.  
I guess I can even carry you both. "

" .................. "

Sans turned to you, looking frustrated.  
" Are they fighting..? Did I say something wrong? "

" Don't worry, cutie. Everything's fine.. she got this. "

 

By the time your jeeps reached the hideout again, Jess did win the argument and carried the two sleeping monsters in her weird noodle arms.

Sans grabbed your sleeve and pulled you inside, overly excited. 

You had to admit, you've been highly curious. Whatever it was - it seemed to be very special. But what kind of special things can one find in a gas station shop?

His hands gently pushed you onto the bed, making you sit, before he took of his scarf to blindfold you.  
You chuckled and sat there, holding yourself back from peeping.

Sans opened the small closet in the cell amd pulled out the bag. You heard rustling, happy giggling, and the closet doors being shut again.

You heard him shift, and pressumably struggle with a box. It's hard to open shit with bones, covered in fabric.

Click.

" AHA! "

You felt him climb onto your lap, and wrap his arms around you. He was putting something around your neck. A necklace?

Yeah, must be a necklace. He has a hard time dealing with the clip.

" Done!! "

He pulled back again, and put the scarf back on.

" I-I hope you like it... ", he stammered nervously and got off your lap, so you could walk to your mirror and check it out.

A warm smile found it's way to your face. And a soft, wonderful tingling sensation emitted from your chest.

It was beautiful. A plain silver necklace with a tiny heart. So simple, so innocent, and that was exactly why you loved it so much.

Who needed gold and diamonds, if it is still the thought that counts. And he thought of you when he saw this, which made it's value infinite in your eyes.

" Sans... It's ..... "

You were speechless.

" Oh no, you don't like it? I-I'm so sorr- "  
He mistook your reaction, you acted quickly to make sure that you couldn't think of a better gift. You turned to him, sealing his bony lips with a kiss, your hands gently cupping his cheekbones.

" Shhh, babe.. no... I love it. It's so perfe- god I love you Sans. "   
You kept on kissing him repeatedly, refusing to let go of his face or separate from his lips for longer than a few seconds, just to catch some air. 

He giggled and gently pushed your face away, softly running his fingers through your hair.

" C-Can I be honest? "

" You can always be honest with me. "

" In a perfect world, without the apocalypse, I mean.... I would have lost that bet with Papy by now. "

Bet? What bet? You tried to remember.

" Y-you know..? What he said when we watched the sunrise all together? "

Then, you remembered.

 _' nyeh. if you keep up like that you'll be married by the end of the week. '_ , he said. They made a bet about it?

Wait.. He'd marry you right here, right now if he could?

" S-Sans... "

" Mweh-heh.... s-sorry... too soon...? T-too possessive..? "

" No, not at all.. too perfect. ", you responded, nuzzling him, feeling the sensation in your chest grow stronger. You would be lying if you said you wouldn't marry him aswell this moment. 

" I love you, babe. So much.. "

" I love you more, bunny! "

You laughed hearing your new nickname. Bunny, huh? Of course he'd give you such a cute, innocent pet name. You liked it.

You two then sat there, hugging each other for a while, just enjoying each other's company in silence.

 

Sadly, Steven had to disturb your moment there by running into your cell, panting.

" BOSS I SHIT YOU NOT- YOU KNOW WHAT JUST.. JUST COME WITH ME. YOU TOO, SANS! "

Both of you shot him a quizzical look before actually deciding to follow him.

" You will not believe it I swear it's just- "

" What izzit even about, amigo? "

" Jessica. Oh my god. "

" Noodle arms? "

" Kinda, just watch for yourself. "

He brought you two to the rooftop, and you couldn't help but smirk at the sight of what was going on on the couch there.

NOW you had something to blackmail. You remembered what you told Jess in the dining hall once. 

As soon as she has the hots for someone, you'll tease the living shit out of her.

However.. you did not expect **this**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it'll finally be revealed! Prepare for a bit of fluff.  
> And some unexpected other stuff.


	21. Go get some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching would be real awkward, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short af, I split it to two parts just so I won't make you guys suffer any longer with the question who the fuck Jess' be canoodling with up there.

You will never let her hear the end of this.  
This was pure gold.

Sans had to hold back excited squeals. Steven just stood there with a grin.

On the couch was Jess, but she was not alone.

A monster was with her. Cuddling. Nuzzling.

At least you weren't the only one being a Monster's love interest anymore.

You thought about approaching them, just to tease her allready. But you didn't.

She's been through a lot and deserves this cute, fluffy moment. Your hand found Sans', squeezing it lovingly. He returned the squeeze with a very silent giggle.

They are shifting, turning their faces towards one another.

They are opening their mouths - nope. Don't wanna spy on Jess making out with her monster.

You, Sans and Steven retreated, giggling about the discovery like schoolgirls.

You so had to tell that everyone.

And you did. Giving Sans a piggyback-ride, you began to tell everyone what you just saw.

Everyone reacted the same way, excited noises, giggling and gushering. Well.. except for a few.

Alphys only smirked hearing it, saying that it has been about damn time for the punk to confess.

SO ALPHYS KNEW AND YOU DID NOT. GREAT.

The other two reacting differently were Muffet - well she was a woman of few words - but you expected her to softly smile and say something like " I'm glad to hear ", just like she did when Sans told her about your date.  
But she just looked at you for a moment, said " ..........Uh-huh. ", and that was it.

You didn't expect Papyrus to giggle either. He would say something like "nyeh. i knew it" or something.

But no..He shrugged and said " we will see about the end. ". 

Confusing. Very confusing. But these two are the ones you knew the least about anyway, so you decided not to worry too much about it.

Hm.. Maybe you should spend more time with Papyrus, he's your boyfriend's brother anyway and you hardly knew anything about him except for the fact he's a smoker, likes to drink honey, loves bad puns and jokes, all this weird ass magic void shit...  
He's a genius, lazy, very protective over his family, and that he also likes to intoxicate himself every now and then.

But that's about it. No way you can keep it at that.

" Papy and Muffet acted weird.. ", Sans then stated, still on your back.

So you weren't wrong!

" And here I thought I was just imaginating things. Maybe they distrust Grillbz because he's greedy. "

" ... Maybe. I have no idea. "

He yawned ever so adorably. Oh shoot, it's been a long day alright.  
You didn't even realize how tired you were yourself.

" Wanna sleep in your cell or in mine? "

Sans thought about it, rubbing his eyesocket before yawning again. God he was too much for your little heart.

" I think I'll sleep in my cell, maybe I can find out what's wrong with Papy, then. "

You brought him to the cell, sitting on his bed so he could easily slide off your shoulders and nuzzle himself into the blankets. Of course you did not forget about his good-night kiss.

Allthough it's been not a regular good-night kiss. You wanted to show him your genuine thankfulness for everything - the necklace, his loving treatment, him simply being him - by licking over his bony lips, asking for entrance. He giggled and gladly let your tongue in, both wet muscles (?) dancing around each other before you retreated your tongue again and kissed his lips a last time for tonight.

" Good night, bunny! "

" Night, babe~ "

 

Let's see if Jessiton and Grillbz still are at the rooftop. If yes, you could prolly start teasing the shit outta her at last. But you didn't want to startle them. So, you walked up the stairway ever so sneakily until you reached the door.

Silently, you pushed it open and glanced at the couch. They were still there. Stargazing, you assume. You did that with Sans often, too. Monsters simply loved the stars. No wonder, considering they were unable to look at them for hundreds of years.

You observed them for a while, waiting for a sign if it was safe to interrupt with teasing just yet, or nah. You would hate to destroy a moment, considering that you've known Jess for so long now and her last 'relationship' was the friends with benefits thing with you, and a few one-night stands with several people afterwards. She told you she'd be unable to actually have a relationship. The thought of spending your life with the very same partner every day would bore her to death. Guess she made up her mind.

... Nah. You'll let her have this night. She deserves it. You were about to close the door, but then you saw something else.. 

Papyrus. He teleported out of nowhere, right behind the two on the couch, butting in with a smirk.

Nevermind. You're so gonna watch this.

 

" Whoa, Papyrus you gave me a fright here! "

" whoops. didn't mean to. so... you two a thing now, huh? "

He sat down on Jess' side, eyeing both of them with one, half-lidded eyesocket.

" Is there anything you want? ", Grillby crackled in a slightly irritated tone. Jess was getting uncomfortable.

" actually yeah. "

You sighed and were about to push the door open completely to butt in aswell, and maybe stop and argument there, but hands stopped you. Two on your right side, two on the left.

" .............. I'll handle this. "

Muffet. Okay then. 

" Sure, I'll hit the hay then. Just make sure no one starts fighting. "

" ............. No problem. "

 

As much as you wanted to watch what was going on, you'll hear the story tomorrow anyway. You retreated and climbed into your bed, touching the necklace you wore as you fell asleep.

 

Shake Shake Shake.

You whined and hid your head under your pillow. You had such a sweet dream about Sans being surrounded by puppies.

" Boss wake up. "

It was not Sans waking you. It was Jess.  
Yesssss, you'll probably find out what was going on on the rooftop now! That's worth being woken up.

" Jessiton! Spill, what was going on up there? "

She tensed while you sat up and stared at her.

" How much did you see? "

" I came a few moments before Paps did, and left when Muffet joined in. "

You noticed she behaved strangely. A mix of embarrassment and pride. 

" You know how I once told you I'd be unable to have a relationship for long because I crave change every now and then? "

Ho boy... Don't say...

" Jess... are you... "

" Not yet! I mean... Okay imagine the foursomes but... I am not sure what to do. When they all started arguing they asked me for my opinion and I just left? "

" Amigo... do they consider the idea to be something they could work with? "

" Kinda, yeah. As you can guess Papyrus is totally chill with it. Grillby as greedy as usual but he'd succumb to it if I say yes, and Muffet is the complicated part.. She said absolutely nothing but we all know she's generous as fuck, likes to share and deserves some TLC ya know. 

Actually.. all of 'em do. "

" Then go get 'em robohobo and lemme sleep. It'll be fine. Being a poly makes this 'don't wanna wake up to see the same face every day' business irrelevant, amigo. 

Also it'll give me more chances to tease you, just as promised. "

She grinned, closing her robotic eyes.

" I was afraid to hear that. Better keep quiet around Sans though. I think he would be worried about this stuff being normal for humans and having to share you sometime. "

" Nah, I don't like keeping secrets from him, we can tell him that he knows he's the only one for me. Now fuck off, I'm tired as hell! ", you muttered smirking and flopped back down to the mattress.

" A'ight. I need to charge my battery anyway. "

Who would have guessed... You kinda wanted to watch them sometime, but seeing Papyrus going at it was too awkward. 

Nope. You won't watch. Never. 

Who cares, sleep was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the faint memory of people telling me they are hoping to see some poly for this side-character. There you go.
> 
> I planned to let her get together with Grillbz - only Grillbz - at first, but I never wrote a poly realtionship before, especially not for side-characters, so I'll go all YOLO and try my best!


	22. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't hurt to celebrate a little before you and your squad roll out to the hellhole 'n kick that ominious person's ass.
> 
> But you don't feel too much like celebrating.

You've been woken up by music. The first time music echoing through the halls of the hideout since the day you made it a hideout.

It was smooth Jazz.

_You bet that was Papyrus' idea._

Laughter filled the halls aswell, it seems everyone was having a good time. Yet you bet Jess will be jealous of everyone getting drunk and her, with her legendary talent for kamikaze drinking, being unable to get intoxicated.

You silently decided to not get drunk yourself, just for Jessica and Sans.

Well okay Chara and the other children won't get drunk either but it's obvious why.

You groggily got out of bed and looked through your clothes. Did you even have something for a party? Most of your clothes are good for combat, already torn, too masculine.

Fuck it. You chose a Led Zep shirt, a leather jacket, and black, tight pants with sneakers. At least you knew the pants made your ass look good, hoping to catch Sans staring, blushing and getting all nervous. Maybe even all hot and bothered.. 

You and him didn't fool around since you went to the lab to save your best friend from imminent death.

You needed to return the favor. The favor for giving you this absolutely wonderful necklace. The fact it's so simple made it perfect to wear for any kind of outfit. Maybe that was one of the reasons he chose it?

" (Y/N)! I SEE YOU ARE ALREADY AWAKE, PUNK! "

You jumped, almost having a heart attack as you heard Alphys beam behind you.

" Alphys, holy fuck amigo don't startle me like that! "

" Nah, you ain't no witch you I can startle you loser all I want! My girl's asking for your help in her cell. "

Undyne needs your help? You wondered why.

" Thanks, amigo! I'll go check now. "

" By the way.. these pants? You tease.. Sans won't be able to stop looking. "

Yes. Good, perfect! Maybe he'll even beg for you without you having to imply that you wanna have sex first. 

You smirked proudly and made your way to Undyne's cell, seeing her surrounded by an awfull lot of clothes and positively insecure.

" Undyne, what ya need me for? "

" T-thank god, (y-y/n)! I need help.. oh you already now that -sorryi'mtrash- u-uhm....  
I .. don't know what t-t-to wear... I d-didn't want to ask Alphys b-because I wanted t-to surprise her a-a-and... "

" You chose me because our personalities are pretty much the same, right? "

She nodded eagerly, and your eyes darted between the different clothes.

" Hmm... what kind of impression do you wanna leave? What reaction are you hoping for? "

" I-I... ohmygosh... w-w-wanna look... uhm...   
-Iwannamakeherbreathhitchandblushmadly- "

So, something sexy it is. You assume the innocent type of sexy would be perfect.

" Here.. this skirt, this top, this ribbon - is that a cosplay? "

" Y-yes...? I made it myself... "

You stared at it.

" Does Alphys know and the like the show? "

" Y-yes..? "

" Wear this, then. "

Oh look, your good deed to make up for the filthy sinning later! Undyne looked hella great.

 

It seemed only the females dressed up for the party, the men just wore whatever they got in their hands.   
Steven could at least have taken off the lab coat for once.

Sans was already awake, of course, and sat at a table with his brother. You wondered if Papyrus told Sans, since he has seen Jess with Grillby at the rooftop. Does he know about her being poly-amorous with two more monsters now, including his bro?

Maybe they will just make sure to hide it well. Do stuff behind his back.  
You were sure she'd enjoy that, that makes it so forbidden, so tempting. Risky.

Yet she wouldn't want to keep it secret from Sans.

" What's up mi amigos? Did I miss something? "

" BUNNY! "  
Sans jumped off his chair and clung to you, giggling. You noticed he smelled weird.

Don't say... hah.

" Babe.. 's that cologne I smell? "

" yup. he's been upset over the fact he had nothin' else to wear for the party. gave him that tellin' him that makes up for it, nyeh. "

" And _you_ had cologne because...? "

He rose his hands, looking smug.

" guilty. i'm a guy whaddaya expect? "

" DO YOU LIKE THE SMELL (Y/N)? "

" Combined with your natural smell, I do. "

He giggled again and kissed your cheek, before letting go and sitting on the chair again.

" 's funny how you are bunny yet he is the one havin' to hop just to reach your face. "

" PAPY STOP. "

" i don't **carrot** all about your **pet** name things, but i **hare** d there are better ones out there. "

" THIS PARTY IS ALREADY RUINED. "

Sans threw an empty plastic cup at him, grumbling. Papyrus just laughed.

" Yo where's the Iron Maiden anyway? It's a party for her so what the fuck man? "

" nyeh. in the kitchen. _helping_ muffet. "

Oh. Ahem. Alright.

" she's gotten really _heated_ today ya know. "

OH. ALRIGHT TMI PAPYRUS.

Speaking of heat.. Alphys will soon be in heat, you remember Sans telling you she's in heat around fall and winter. You mentally note to make sure to get earplugs for Sans and you. If you had a heat cycle, you know you'd be noisy as hell, and even the well hidden play room won't be able to reduce the sounds enough. You guessed she'd be just like that.

" MAYBE MUFFET SHOULD NOT SHARE THE KITCHEN WITH GRILLBY IF SHE CAN'T HANDLE HEAT? "

Oh god Sans you are so innocent.

" nyeh. i think that's okay as long as jessiton helps out. i'll keep an eye on them every now and then. ", he replied winking slightly.

Clever. Sans smiled brightly, thanking Papyrus for being productive. He was absolutely oblivious.

You wondered if Jess calls him big bro while- no you don't wanna know.

Wait.. if everyone is here..

" Who planned the party? "

" asgore and toriel did. why? "

" Patrols...? The noise..? We'll attract some of dem stinkers here. "

" nah. toriel and asgore themselves are patroling. said they're too old for parties like these. you 'n bro can check on them every now and then if you want. "

Subliminal message understood.

" I got ya. "

Speaking of the devil, there she was. Robocop - wait Iron Maiden - wait Robohobo -

Too many nicknames, so less time.

" Heya Boss. I see you're wearing _these pants_. "

" Yyyep. I know you know them too well. "

" Yeah but my iron buns won't make my old clothes fit, I surely was designed with a bigger ass 'n thights. "

" **butt** i don't see that as a problem, do you? "

" It's just weird to know I've got **assloads** of wires inside it. 

I literally have some **junk in my trunk**. "

You didn't even wonder why Papyrus liked her. He was better at punning, but she at least has been a rather good contestant.

" **ass** much as i enjoy our pun wars, i think my bro is about to lose it. "

You eyed Sans, and damn he was looking so heavily frustrated. Yet he obviously fought back a silly grin, trying to hide the fact he enjoyed the puns.

" LET'S JUST GO (Y/N) I AM GETTING A HEADACHE FROM THEIR TERRIBLE JOKES. "

You snickered and pulled Sans on his feet, leaving the other two at the table and did not risk glancing back at them. Who knew what was going on now that Sans wasn't looking.

He was looking elsewhere.

At your butt, to be precise. In these pants, who wouldn't?

You heard him gulp, and that made you smirk. You knew exactly what he was paying attention to, now.

What you didn't expect however, was the fact he took off his scarf and wrapped it around your hips to cover your rear.

You shot him a confused, ever so slightly hurt glance. You wanted him to like this sight, not cover it!

" Why did you- "

" I-I DON'T WANT ANYONE E-ELSE TO SEE WHAT'S M- "

He stopped himself. He almost said to you that your ass was his. He blushed furiously and looked at his feet.

" S-Sorry I didn't mean to.. t-that sounds so possessive... "

" It's okay Sans, I can perfectly understand under these circumstances. "

A cautious try to check if he knows or not. If he doesn't catch your drift, you'd explain by claiming this about ' your ass being so fine it's clear one should protect it ', instead of ' since your bro and sorta adoptive sis are in a poly-ship with the two kitchen fairies '.

You wondered if everyone would fool around with everyone between them. 

" O-Okay... I'm just.. sorry I'm just worried that I might have t-to... share.. "

So he knew. Of course he did, you remembered him telling you he wanted to sleep in his cell just so he could ask Papy what was going on, and pressumably used his secret weapon - the puppy eyes - to get the information he wanted. Nobody can resist his adorable, gorgeous, big blue eyes.

" Sans, I'm not like Jess. Jess does not like the thought of waking up with the same single person next to her every day. But I do. And I want that to be you. "

He sighed and sheepishly scratched his cheekbone, eyes glancing to the side.

" I know that, but I... still don't want others to... uhm... "

" To 'look' at me? "

" Y-Yeah.. "

Understandable. You wouldn't want anyone else to see what Sans has to offer either. 

" Ya know what? I'll put on different pants and keep these jeans here for special 'no one else than my babe will see this ass' occassions. "

He smiled brightly at you, relieved you understood his predicament and were ready to do something about it, though you had every right to deny his unasked question of keeping these at bay. He wouldn't want you to get changed just for his sake alone. Not if it made you feel uncomfortable or something.  
His jealousy wasn't worth that. 

Shake shake shake

Sans snapped back and looked at you, blinking.

" O-OH, I AM SORRY I WAS DRIFTING OFF IN THOUGHTS. DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? "

" Yeah I said stop worrying whatever dafuq you've been thinking about. If it's about the pants thing - I can fully understand. I don't even want people to look at your ecto-tum or tongue, hands down. They are mine. "

That made him giggle happily.

" So you have the right to say my ass is yours. "

_Audible Gulp_

" O-OKAY... Y-Y-YOUR, UHM....  
YOUR B-BUTT IS MINE..? "

To cute for this world. Way too cute.

" Tell ya what.. wanna help Asgore and Toriel with the patrols for a while? I'd love to see my sexy little skeleton sniping down some infected~ "

Another audible gulp. So much for your plans of making him beg for sex all by himself. Now he knew you wanted it.  
Sure he did beg during his heat every now and then, but it's different when he's not in heat. It's... cuter. Less pleading and desperate, but cuter.

" O-Okay...! I can use the practice for tomorrow. "

" That's also the reason I'll be going rather gentle with you. "

A third gulp, and you proudly smirked.

 

You and Sans stood beside each other on the massive walls around the prison. Up here he had a very good sight at the zombies. You weren't _that_ good at sniping, so you decided to just watch him.

His expression changing completely the second he rose the firearm to his shoulder. So sexy. He was a pro at this indeed.

Almost a different person. Which should actually make you feel worried. Him changing is the last thing you'd ever want. But it's a natural thing. People change thanks to their environment, their influences.  
It's just a question of time until you'll actually corrupt your beloved lil' Blueberry.

" (Y/N)? Are you okay? "

Your eyes lit up slightly, showing the monster you are paying attention again.  
You forced a fake smile on your features, gently petting his skull.

" Yeah. I'm fine amigo! How many ya got this far? "

" ......... "

He didn't buy it. And was currently trying to decide if he should let it slide, or pester you about it till he knows what he can do to help you.

" Look, Babe. I just thought about something I didn't like for a sec, don't worry about me. "

" Okay... but you know you can tell me anything? I wanna help you anytime, with everything I've got! That's what magnificent people like me do~! "

Now your smile was genuine.

" I know... no one's better than you, Sansy. "

" MWEH-HEH-HE- Oh a hunter! "

_Bang._

He could switch between serious sniper mode and adorable cinnamon roll within seconds. It honestly confused your genitals. 

" THAT WAS NUMBER 12, MWEH-HEH-HEH!!! Shall we take a break and check what is going on at the party? I'm sure Papyrus won't last long without a fantastic guy like me watching over him! "

You nodded, somehow happy to know your genitals will be less confused now that he is going to put away the rifle again.

 

You weren't sure what you've been expecting. But surely not this.

Sans facepalmed hard enough for his skull to make a 'clank' sound. 

" UGH, PAPYRUS KNOWS HE CAN'T HANDLE ALCOHOL WHY DID HE- "

" ...................A bet made him do it. He obviously lost. "

" HE WILL PROBABLY VOMIT ANY MOMENT I SHOULD TAKE HIM TO THE CELL. "

" Nu-uh I don't want my babe to be showered in puke. "

" ................ (y/n) did you know Sans can handle an awful lot of alcohol....? "

You did not expect that either.

" .............. Grillby once gave him his strongest whiskey. No reaction at all. "

Nice. At least you know you can drink safely around him, he'll keep an eye on you.

But first things first. Someone needs to deal with this drunk idiot skeleton- nevermind there comes the noodle-arm.

" I let him outta sight for 10 minutes and he's wasted. What the fuck. "

" MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T PUKE ON YOU! "

Aaaaand they're gone. He's so gonna throw up isn't he.

_HURRGGHHHH._

Called it. At least it's not Sans' problem now.

 

Two hours later, the music died down and people started gettind tired. It have been only you, Sans, Jess and Steven now, playing a card game at a table.

You were losing. But you had fun.

" Honestly Boss.. I expected ya to have carried Sans away by now to fool around. I've heard you two have been pretty dry lately..? "

Sans blushed, trying to change the subject Steven just came up with.

" Well I don't need to do him every time I get the chance to to show him my love. "

True, when you got dressed this morning you planned on fucking him senseless tonight, but the thoughts invading your mind when you've been at the wall kept your lust at bay. You didn't want to risk anything.

Sans looked at you and giggled, unable to tell that there was something going horribly wrong inside of you. This time you managed to act perfectly.

" True, doing it too often only makes ya sore and kinda makes it less special. ", Jess agreed, drawing another card.

" Unless they are in heat I guess. But hey I'm asexual I have no idea about this stuff anyway. "

" Steven the eternal virgin, hah. ", you teased him, poking the guy with a smirk.

" Speaking of heat. Muffet's in heat. The kitchen was a mess lemme tell ya. "

" I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS??? "

" Sorry Sans! "

" We should call it a day anyway. It's getting late and tomorrow we'll head to the hellhole. "

Jess and Steven agreed verbally, Sans just yawning and stretching his arms towards you. Your heart warmed.

" I shall excuse myself, just taking my lil' skelly to my cell yo. "

You picked him up, cuddling ever so softly with him in the bed when you reached it. He giggled and squirmed. He still was your little Sans. The Sans you fell madly in love with.

But.. for how long he'll be the innocent cinnamon roll..? When are you going to positively corrupt him and make him turn into someone else just like you did back then?

Or - is it maybe possible - that Sans will make you change into someone else? Back to what you used to be. Less dominant, less toxical for him. But still somewhat the person he fell in love with.

Huh.. if it weren't for your 'coolness', he wouldn't have loved you now would he? A bittersweet realization. His cute snoring interrupted the weird voice in your head.

You're overthinking things, Boss Lady.

 

Evertyhing is fine.


	23. Infected companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now THAT comes in handy!

This time you woke up before Sans did. You eyed him tiredly, snuggled close to you, still snoring. You softly caressed his skull, brushing your fingers over his features. 

You were a bad influence for him, but.. if you really would destroy him, Papyrus would already have stopped you, right? He was overly protective of the cute blueberry, but he didn't do anything against you yet.

You mentally noted to ask Papyrus for a favor later. 

" Sansy.. cutie, wake up~ "

He stirred and blinked at you, looking heavily tired. Now you felt bad for disturbing him.

But he smiled.

" Good morning, bunny! I had a fantastic dream~! "

" Oh, sorry I woke ya, amigo. "

He softly placed his bony lips on yours, shushing you.

" It's okay! Now we can watch the stars and the sunrise! "

 

Sans noticed you've been awfully quiet. Gladly, he assumed you were nervous about the hellhole, and not worried about your impact on him. There was a small chance you two could have children, were you even be able to be a mother, and not only a zombie-killing expert?

He took your hand, squeezing it slightly with a bright smile.

" I know you're worried, but we can do it! We're a team! A family! "

Ironic. He didn't know what was going on, yet his words were fitting, and brightening your mood again.

" You're so perfect, sweetheart. Never change. ", you sighed softly, pulling him on your lap. He dug his mouth into the crook of your neck, kissing gently.

You sighed again, closing your eyes shut. He began nibbling on your sweet spot, wrapping his arms around you.

" Please keep your pants on. "

Additional weight on the couch, and Sans quickly retreated from your neck with a flushed face, laughing nervously.

" Morning, peeps. Yo Papyrus can I talk to you for a second? "

He shrugged and stood up, retreating with you to a corner of the rooftop, making sure Sans can't hear you.

" shoot, kid. "

" I know ya hate making promises, but I need you to promise me something.. "

His eyes narrowed, but he continued to listen.

" Even when your bro tells you different.. if you come to the conclusion I'm not good for him, make sure to keep me away from him. I'm highly scared of the thought that I might- "

" ok. "

You were dumbfounded about how casually he said that. You were spilling your fear and worries here, telling him to save his bro if needed and he just...

" i already told ya you're good people. i doubt he'll change, and if he does he won't change to the worst. maybe just gettin' a nudge more mature and he did find his natural, uh.... sex drive. jus' don' hurt him, and we cool, we cool. "

... Well.. if the overly protective Papyrus approves of the relationship, it'll be fine. You were probably just worrying too much.

" Alright, thanks man. "

He smirked and ruffled your hair as usually, before you two sat down at the couch again. Sans noticed your mood got much better now, and climbed back onto your lap, snuggling. 

You burst into laughter seeing Papyrus doing the same with Jess. He was taller, but she was way too heavy with her new body. It looked riddiculous. 

" Check out our skelepets, Boss. "

" Well mine has a collar and a leash, amigo. "

" CAN YOU TWO PLEASE CUT IT OUT? "

Sans, you're too cute for this world.

 

A sunrise, breakfast and two coffees later you decided it's time.

It's time to drive to the hellhole, and find out whose fault it is that Jess is now a robot. 

Okay she had to admit she loved her new body, but come on she was in pain and almost died. You needed answers, and revenge.

Jess' battery was full, the cellphone charged, the weapons had enough ammo, and the monsters were full of energy.

Nothing could go wrong, right? 

You also took Grillby with you, the walking bonfire was just too useful. But that made you feel kinda bad. Muffet is the only one you couldn't take with you. She was in heat, so absolutely useless in this situation.

Undyne wanted to accompany you at first, too. Just to keep an eye on Jessiton and provide repairs if needed. But she told the fish lady she'll be fine.

 

" SO WHAT'S THE PLAN? "

" As soon as we reached our destination we'll clear out a building close to it. We put Sans in a safe room with his rifle, constantly checking the doors and windows and shooting everything that's not us, or with us. 

The rest of us invades the place, and kill nobody unless we absolutely have to. I know you monsters have problems with killing humans, so try to catch them or knock the out instead. "

You looked at Sans.

" Headshots only if you see someone infected. Aim for the legs otherwise. "

" I REALLY WANT TO GO WITH YOU BUT I CAN SEE WHY IT'S USEFUL FOR ME TO BE SEPARATED FROM YOU. "

" i don't feel comfortable knowing sans will be alone. "

" Neither do I. That's why I got to ask you to use actual firearms this time. Save your magic for emergencies and frequently teleport to Sans and check if he needs help. As soon as we know we won't need him watching the windows and doors, you can teleport him with you so we're reunited when we find the culprit. "

" ok. "

" IN THAT CASE I CAN DEAL WITH IT! JUST WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT PLANNING THINGS LIKE THIS? "

" Played awful lots of video games, babe. "

" Since they are the least likely to die fast, Grillbz and Jess will go into the rooms first. No way anyone there has a fire extinguisher or perforating ammunition at hand the second the doors barge open. "

" So we tank you guys and you watch our backs? "

You confirmes Jess' question with a nod, eyes glued to the street.

" Sounds like a plan. "

 

 

 _You reached your destination._  
The building seemed to have been an office complex before the outbreak. The building on the other side of the street a starbucks and apartments. You parked the vehicle close-by, but out of sight. Don't risk being seen too soon. 

" Sans, which one of these windows would be the best for you? "

His eyes scanned the building, narrowing in thought, before he pointed to one in the middle.

" Not too high, not too low. I think I'll be able to see perfectly from there. "

You mentally mapped the position, not wanting to waste ammo by clearing out every apartment. It'll be safe enough to clear out one, and lock him up, and then let Papyrus teleport you all out.

" Okay, hide yourself well, make sure no one sees you from their window, and do not open the window more than needed in case a hunter shows up. "

" Boss I think the hunter would be dead before he's ready to pounce. Sans' is a sniping genius. "

He smiled proudly, hugging the rifle to his chest.

" I AM SO GLA- Oh right no shouting.. Mweh-heh-heh.. "

You kissed him on his skull, and then invaded the apartment complex.   
At least it was not too overflowing with infected. It was almost too easy with your team.

" Okay... Be careful, Sans. Please don't get hurt, okay? "

" DON'T WORRY BUNNY, I GOT THIS! ", he beamed, postioning himself and checking the windows for movements.

" see something bro? "

" ....AHA! Yeah there definitely are people inside! Not many of them seem to have weapons, but there are guards inside some of the rooms. "

" I can burn them to a crisp, right? "

" Only kill if you absolutely have to, yo! ", you scolded the fire elemental and his grin dropped a bit. Seems he was not too worried about the morals when it comes to killing.

" BE CAREFUL IN THERE SOME OF THE GUARDS HAVE GRENADES OKAY? "

Ha ha. Fantastic.

 

You kissed Sans before letting Papyrus teleport you all out of the apartment - of course you blocked the door as good as possible.

" he'll be fine. i'm checking on him every 10 minutes. "

Papyrus said that to ease both your and his worries. Both of you would be unable to live without him.

You took a deep breath and looked up to the window, seeing the tip of the rifle glistening ever so slightly at the window, before telling Jess and Grillby to open the door to the office building.

 

You were greeted by two tanks, both on chains and sitting on the ground next to a stairway.

They just sat there, then looked up at Jess and Grillby, before standing up and attacking them.

Did they tame them? HOW?

" something's off with them, they have souls!? "

Oh. WHAT!?

Hearing the tanks moving and rampaging alerted the people as it seemed. You heard footsteps from above you, and doors opening.

So much for trying to stealthily invade. You aimed at one of the tanks, shooting more and more salves of bullets into it's body, the other one was already on fire and moving faster. 

You saw a red light, and one of them collapsed. A headshot. Thank you Sansy.

The other soon following to death after a precise shot by Jess.

" i feel highly uncomfortable by the fact they had souls. "

" It's too late to turn back now. We have to do this. "

" i know. i don't want to turn back anyway. "

 

You went upstairs, cursing under your breath that there was no elevator. This was tiring.

It was quiet. Awfully quiet. TOO QUIET.

You didn't trust this. 

Finally sounds. Footsteps. Multiple people running. Probably guards about to take you down - well, trying to take you down. 

The first doors opened, and heavily equipped young men swarmed out of them.  
Gladly, seeing a human, a skeleton, a walking fire and a robot caught them so off-guard and startled them enough that your team had the first and last move. Jess nearly electrocuted them, the guards flailing and spazzing on the ground.

" Yo that was a little bit much, watch your battery! "

" Sorry Boss Lady, got angry. "

" be right back. "

Papyrus teleported away, checking on Sans, and then returned.

" ok. let's continue. "

 

These electric shocks were useful as fuck, you realized. 

Kick open door, spark, tie up the people, next door. Papyrus teleporting away every 10 minutes, just to return.

You'll make sure to get information out of them later. Torturing if you must.

 

*Sans' POV*

He looked through the rifle's sighting, concentrating. The first time Papyrus teleported inside he got startled and almost pulled the trigger. He would have shot a window.

" you okay bro? "

" YES, HOW ABOUT YOU? NO ONE INJURED? "

" nope. we doin' great. "

He was gone after that, Sans was able to focus on the windows and doors again. 

" DAMMIT! ", he cursed. While he got distracted, a witch entered the office building. She was already out of sight.

" Come on. Get in sight... ", the skeleton muttered worriedly. He knew you are scared of them. And he failed at protecting you from them. 

She was in sight again. But only her shoulder and arm. She was moving weirdly, not sobbing, but also not enraged. Strange.

He can't shoot if he can't see her head. Come on. Before it's too late.

 

Shit. Out of sight again. She was following you and the others as it seems, not even paying attention to the tied-up, twitching men on the ground.

Very strange.

Papyrus popped back in.

" PAPY THERE IS A WITCH INSIDE AND SHE'S ACTING WEIRD. I JUST CAN'T SHOOT WITHOUT CLEAR SIGHT OF HER HEAD. BE CAREFUL. "

" ok. we saw two tanks that had souls. maybe the witch does, too. "

" WELL SHE IS NOT REACTING TO THE GUARDS AT ALL AND NOT CRYING. "

" i'll find out what's going on. what floor? "

" SECOND. "

" ok. "

He was gone again, Sans moved the sighting. He could see his brother.

' PLEASE BE CAREFUL PAPY. '

He saw him move, and build eye-to-eye contact with the witch as it seems. He was stiffening, adjusting his pose to attack as it seems.

' LURE HER IN MY SIGHT, COME ON. '

His pose eased and he rose his hands. He spoke to her?

He relaxed and smirked brightly. Is the witch on their side?

He waved to the witch, and turned to the window, waving at Sans. The witch walked up to him, and spotted Sans.

She waved, smiling shyly. And collapsed.

' HAAH?? '

IT'S METTABLOOK. METTABLOOK CONTROLLING AN INFECTED BODY. BRILLIANT!

The pink little ghost went back inside the body. That explains so much. He knew Mettablook dreamed of being a girl, of course he'd take a witches body.

Sans sighed, relaxed, and rose the sighting to look for you. 

Where the hell are you. Come on. He needed to know you were okay. 

Where the fuck are you?

THANK GOD there you are. Tying up more guards. He wondered where the 'normal' people went. He saw them before the tanks fought you, then he saw them all jump to their feet and run down the stairway, out of sight. Only the guards stayed in the rooms.

He felt something, his bones heating up.  
He was watching you professionally tying up all these guys, only your backside visible. The image of being tied up like that by you popped into his mind. 

What the hell.. this was no moment to-

Cut it out Sans.

He was not in heat, but he missed your touch. Desperately.

 

*Your POV*

You heard Papyrus walking up the stairs. You furrowed your eyebrows, confused. Why didn't he just telepo- 

A witch was with him. At first you panicked, but he was talking to it.

" 'sup. this is mettablook - uh... well mettablook inside a witch's body. "

You beamed at Mettablook, eyes wide.

" YOU CAN POSSES INFECTED BODIES? "

" I-I... uh......... . "

Mettablook sounded like he had even less self-esteem than Undyne.

" Amigo, you are going to make things so, so so much easier. "


	24. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going well...

Only two more floors. Two more floors and you would reach the top. 

You still jumped every now and then when you saw Mettablook inside the body, forgetting it's not a real witch. Damn your fear. Yet you wondered how Mettablook even got inside without being shot by Sans. Was he distracted? Was he in trouble?  
Did he know from the very beginning this was just a monster inside an infected's body?

Papyrus didn't alarm you, so you guess Sans was doing okay.

You looked outside the windows, glancing at the one you knew Sans was hiding behind, while more guards made a shoking experience.

_Skeleport. Quick conversation. Skeleport._

" 'tell bunny i'm fine, i can see her worried expression', he said. "

He's so cute..

" Thanks, amigo. "

He shrugged smiling.

 

*Sans' POV*

" This is so frustrating.. I can hardly concentrate.. "

This was such a serious situation, the worst scenario to feel like this.

Yet he lost his virginity while being locked up and surrounded by infected.

Your group cleared out the next floor. Only one left. It was way too easy. 

He lowered the rifle, looking for any movements at all, except from you and the others passing windows.

The front door opened. He adjusted his position again, looking through the sighting.

Too many. Way too many people to stop all of them. He quickly shot a few people's legs, feeling guilt tug at his soul.

Maybe they've been innocent, tried to escape. Just to get shot in the legs and bleed on the street, attracting zombies.

They will probably die. He will have to watch over them now. 

He felt bad. It's something different to shoot an infected, or someone obviously homicidal. Even shooting Grillby wasn't making him feel that guilty, just because he knew the fire elemental didn't feel a thing.

_Skeleport._

" last floor bro, don't have a good feeling. wanna come with me now? "

" I can't.. P-Papy.... "

He scowled.

" what's wrong. "

" I feel so bad now.. I shot their l-legs... I need to watch over them so they won't get torn apart... M-maybe they are innocent...

Papy what shall I do?? "

Sans was fighting back tears, Papyrus could see his boney lips tremble.

That's exactly why he never wanted Sans to use firearms. But he understood why Jess taught him anyway.

" ok. i take you to (y/n) and watch the humans on the street personally. you did nothing wrong bro. it's a war. "

Now that he said that loudly, Papyrus began to realize that himself. This became a war. A war between two human survivor groups, and the infected.

Why must humans be so ridiculous and fight one another. Monsters would never ever go into a war against their own kind.

" O-O-Okay.... "

Papyrus picked Sans up and teleported to you, wordlessly pressing Sans into your arms.

" Oh babe you're shaking. Are you okay? "

" N-now I am... I... can we talk about that later? "

He felt even worse now, and yet much better. The guilt still stung in his non-existand heart, but he also still felt incredibly needy for your touch.

" i gotta watch some people outside now. don't get hurt guys. "

He skeleported out before Jess was able to say something.

" Ah. Fuck dammit. "

Mettablook was awfully quiet. The whole time, you realized. The voice sounded male but the body was not, you were worried about misgendering Mettablook by accident. Yet you didn't want to ask them, in worry about accidentally hurting their feelings or something.

You really should help them with their self-esteem. 

Now that Sans was in your arms, he did not feel like crying anymore. He'd do anything for you. Even if it means he had to shoot someone's legs. It's okay if it's for you.

He was a bit corrupted by you. He realized that now.

But Papyrus would even kill for him, so it's not too bad to be willing to injure strangers and/or enemies if you need to protect the ones you love, right?

He thought about it. About the idea of hurting someone that badly in the first place. Without needing to protect you. The thought of killing something that is not infected no matter the situation.

His non-existand intestines scrunged up at that. Thank god. He was just protective of you.

Sans was so heavily drawn in thoughts he did not notice you carried him away into one of the rooms, just so you were alone. The team needed a break anyway, so you had 10 minutes.

" Babe... look at me and tell me what's wrong. "

He rose his gaze, eyes watery. Then he silently pointed to the window.

" Look outside... "

Your brows furrowed and you walked up to the window, looking at the street, at 5 humans crawling on the ground, bleeding and holding their shotwounds, and at Papyrus keeping incoming infected at bay with the blasters.

" I hurt them.. I know you told me to do it but.... I.... "

" Sans... "

" N-No.. I.. I feel so guilty but I'd do it again to protect you. "

You kissed his skull, gently brushing your fingers over the scalp while your other arm held him to your chest.

Here come the tears.

" Sans.. babe. I am so sorry... I am so sorry I told you to shoot their legs.. "

He sobbed softly into the fabric of your shirt.

" I will never tell you to harm something with a soul again.. I promise. I am so sorry I made you do this. I don't want you to feel bad. "

This was it. The evidence. The evidence you were a bad influence.

But on the other hand... You would have killed them instead. You would have killed them just to be sure that they **could not** attack IF they are enemies. To protect yourself, and your group. To avoid another thing like Stanley. And you would not feel guilt. Your low LV and EXP showed it, you were no killer.

And he was basically slapping that fact right into your face with every fiber of his being. He was no killer either. He was not cruel. He was not violent. Just protective.

Papyrus promised you to keep you away from him if he has doubts. 

" A-Am I a bad person now?? "

" No, you did it because you had to. The fact you feel guilty now shows it perfectly. If you had enjoyed it, if you had not felt a damn thing, or killed them.. THAT would make you a bad person. You are still my cute, perfect, magnificent little Sans. The bone boy I fell in love with. "

He sobbed louder now, hugging you tightly, repeating the words " Thank you" and "I love you" over and over. It have been happy sobs now.

Jess almost felt bad that she watched, she almost felt bad she had to interrupt you two now.

" Boss... we really need to continue now. "

" Ah. Yeah right! Come baby let's go and find the bad guy! "  
He wiped away the tears and broke free from the hug, grinning proudly again.

" MWEH-HEH-HEH I WILL LECTURE HIM AND GUILT TRIP HIM FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE UNTIL HE CRIES! "

That sounded more like him. He heard himself say that, and felt relief. He was okay. He really was.

" Sounds like a plan amigo! But.. stay behind me okay? "

" ALRIGHT, BUNNY! "

 

The final floor. You felt like you've been in a video game and about to beat up the last enemy. 

Sans stood behind you, holding your hand again. Your thumb brushed over his glove, feeling the bones underneath it.

" I'm kinda worried about what we will face here now. "

" We're facing the asshole that ordered to get you infected. ", Grillby hissed angrily, kicking the first door open.

Empty.

Second door.

Empty room again.

Third.

Nothing. He was getting angrier, randomly lighting up a plastic tree in a corner.

" Chill the fuck out Grillbz they got to be here somewhere. "

" Maybe they escaped with the bunch of humans that suddenly ran out of the doors? "

" If so we have a small chance that they are between the 5 you stopped. "

 

The last door. 

Empty. Fuck.

Nothing whatsoever. 

" Fuck me, are you serious!? I wasted so much battery and that dick chickens out!? "

Now Jess was angry, too. Frustatedly kicking a trash can at the window, breaking the glass and hearing it clank on the ground. The sounds from outside were audible now. You recognized the sounds. The blasters and the horde. Fuck, Papyrus probably needed back up. He probably doesn't have much energy left.

You suddenly turned on your heels, running all the stairs down. Your group was startled and confused, but followed after you.

 

You were right. He looked exhausted, shoulders hanging and breathing hard, sweat on his forehead. You quickly fought your way through a group of infected to join his side.

" nyeh, thanks i am really **bone tired** here.. found the asshole? "

" Nope. Teleport yourself and the five idiots outta here I will nuke then with grenades and follow after. "

" ok. "

A flash of orange, and they were gone.

You had to move quickly, it's been too many already. Honestly, you doubted you'd survive this. But you got to give your best.

Damn right son, a (Y/N) never gives up!

You drew the grenades, tossing them around you. But your plan had one weak point. 

You can't take cover. You had to protect your vitals by curling yourself into a kneeling position, arms covering your chest and head. Easy prey for infected that might survive the explosions.

**Boom!**


	25. I'm sorry, Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for feels 
> 
> Sorry for being evil.

**Boom!**

Sharp pain jolted into your body. All you could hear are muffled noises of the infected, and a high-pitched, obnoxious sound, like a very long beep. Your mind was a haze, you could only register the pain and blurry lights.

Your arms felt warm. Wet. You see red. Dark, almost black. It warms your shaking limbs.

You loose balance, hitting the ground. You hear more muffled noise. Screams. Someone screams your name. More voices. An arm around your shoulder.

Black. You lost conciousness.

 

*Sans' POV*

Papyrus came back to the group, dropping the humans on the ground before letting himself fall on his bony ass, huffing.

" Where's (Y/N)? ", Sans asked him worriedly. You ran so fast they couldn't catch up with you.

' Please don't say she's outside alone. '

" _*huff*_ kid's fighting off the horde. said she'll nuke 'em with grenades and then follow. _*huff*_ she got this. "

" FUCK. SHE HAS NOTHING TO TAKE COVER AT OUT THERE. "

Sans' eyes widened in fear. Please, please (Y/N) don't risk that! He can't live without you.

**Boom!**

He was feeling like throwing up, cold sweat running down his skeletal neck.

Papyrus cursed and got back to his feet, looking outside the window.

" she's injured! "

Sans ran to the window, too. Looking at you, curled up, flesh burned and torn by the explosions, not moving but still alive.

" (Y/N)!!!!!! ", he called out, starting to cry as he saw you didn't react. Jess' arms shot down and wrapped around your frame, pulling you up as everyone else also cried out your name in terror.

Your eyes were closed. Sans peeled you out of Jess' robotic arms, holding your face to his, sobbing heavily. 

" (Y/N) PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME. OPEN YOUR EYES! "

" Sans let go I need to look at her wounds. "

" NO! I WON'T LET GO! C-C-COME ON (Y/N) PLEASE REACT! "

Of course you didn't react. 

Papyrus grabbed Sans, forcefully pulling him away. He kicked and cried, even cursing at Papyrus just so he could be at your side again. To no avail, Papyrus did not let go.

Jessiton used the chance and kneeled next to you, eyeing your body.

" Shit.. it's looking real bad. We need to bring her to the hideout as soon as possiblr and let the doc look at her! "

" PAPY- "

" i got this. "

He went up to the limb body of yours, teleporting himself, you and Sans back to the base with the last remaining energy he had. Papyrus knew Jess would be able to deal with the guards, the injured people he protected on the street, and safely bring the rest of the team home.

Unless she runs out of battery, but that's less likely to happen.

Sans escaped from Papyrus' grip, again drawling to you and crying his eyes out. 

' It's my fault. I should have killed the humans. I shouldn't be so nice in a world like this. '

He nuzzled his face into your neck, smearing blood all over himseld doing so. His eyesockets black holes. The doc was already alerted and on the way.

 

" come on bro, she'll survive it. she's tough. "

Sans sat on your bed, still crying, but his non-existand throat hurt. He could only cry silently now, holding your pillow to his chest, taking in your pure scent, not the smell you had when he was peeled off your body again. Iron, sweat, burned flesh.

Papyrus felt awful. He should have teleported you with him. Even if the horde would have come after you, into the building, where you could have fought them off with the team. Why didn't he think off the fact you had no place to cover when you told him about the grenades.

" sans... try to sleep a little. "

" ... I can't. I don't want to. "

" she won't wake up faster just because you refuse to sleep. "

" I am not going to sleep Papyrus. "

He was getting frustrated. It hurt him to see you like this. He was also in pain, he saw you as a sister, you made his brother so happy, meaning making him equally happy.

Humans are so fragile... And their life span so short. What would Sans do when you die of age the latest? Would he be able to accept your fate? Would he break down just like now?

What would Sans do if you die now? Now, that he finally fell in love for real, not just platonically. Sure, you were quite a sinner, Papyrus knew even though he never saw or heard your intimate moments with his brother, but he knew from Jess what kind of person you were in bed before you and Sans started dating.

But your love was true, pure. Probably the purest thing about you. And strong. 

" bro.. you know the kid would be unhappy to hear about that. sleep for her, stay healthy. "

Sans tensed up. Papyrus got him. He knew Sans would be unable to keep himself awake now. Not if it would make you unhappy if you ever find out. And you would find out.

Sans silently layed down, not even having the energy to take off his boots or gloves. Not moving. Papyrus joined him in the bed, hugging his smaller brother for comfort. His shoulders shook. He was still silently crying. Sans was beyound devastated.

" C-C-Can you tell me a story...? ", his voice was barely a throaty whisper.

" sure, bro. "

 

Darkness. It felt unnatural. It felt wrong. You tried to move. You tried to find a source of light. You felt so cold...

Sans... Where is Sans.. you needed him. You felt lonely, scared.

Freezing. 

 

The doctor was panicking. Your state worsened. She had tried her best to keep you stable. She managed to do so in the end, but you seemed to have a bad dream. Your body cramped, tensed up, tossed around. Your breath was unsteady. 

She saw your mouth move, forming words.

You kept on repeating Sans' name. Over and over. desperately.

The doctor was unsure what to do. Should she come and get him? It was hard enough to finally make him let go of you to clean your wounds, and his pokey bones could accidentally cause more wounds considering how irritated your flesh was right now.

......

It'll be alright. She left to come and get Sans.

" Sans.. wake up. "

He responded instantly, under these circumstances he was unable to sleep well and woke up by the simplest things. Papyrus snoring, a clock hitting midnight, Jess coming into the cell and hugging both skeletons in their sleep before retreating to her cell.

" (Y/N) has a nightmare and keeps on repeating your name. Can you try to sleep with her without moving too much? "

He stood up, looking up at her with very dull blue eyes.

Guess that was a yes.

 

Sans climbed into the bed to you, trying to hold himself back from nuzzling against you. Now that you have been cleaned he could see your skin. Burned, wounded.

They couldn't treat you with monster food right away. You threw up anything they gave you. Antibiotics, painkillers, monster candy..  
Your body instantly rebelled and spat it out alongside whatever you've been eating today. Maybe your body will respond better to food later. 

Your arms moved, finding Sans by your side, cupping his cheekbones. 

" Sans... "

It was too much for him, he cried again, ignoring that he has been told not to, and snuggled closer to you.

" I'm here.. I'm here... I'll always be there for you. ", he whimmered.

' Just don't leave me. Never leave me. '

Your body stopped jerking and cramping, easing into his presence. You looked peaceful again. That made Sans feel better. Good enough to attempt sleeping.

He made it.

 

Sans only woke up after feeling how someone pulled at him, trying to remove him from your body. His eyes shot open and he jerked to het released, to be able to touch you again.

" Sans I can't treat Boss Lady if you cling to her as if your life depended on it! "

" I DO BECAUSE MY LIFE _DOES_ DEPEND ON HER! ", he nearly and aggressively barked at the doctor, eyesockets black. She got startled and let go.

Sans snuggled to your body again.

" Seriously, stop! If you want her to survive this I need to treat her! "

He growled under his breath. She was right. And he knew that. But he needed you. Just to make sure you are still there, he needed to constantly have contact with your body.

" Can I at least hold her hand? "

" Yeah that's fine. "

He sighed and let go of your body, walking around the bed and taking your hand.

The doctor checked your wounds and your pulse.

" She's still stable. Her heartbeat is a little slow but frequent. I will test her response to swallowing things by giving her another painkiller. "

The doc pulled out a small pack from a table, peeling out the small pill and putting it into your mouth. A few skilled movements, and you swallowed.

You started to gag, making disgusting, pained choking noises. Your body tried to vomit, but you had nothing left in your body to do so. The pill stayed inside.

" ..... That is sort of good. Go get some monster candy, her body is not ready to hold in anything bigger or softer. "

Sans responded by squeezing your hand. He was stubborn, not willing to leave. She is the doc she should be the one going. He needed to stay at your side, at any costs.

She sighed, raising her hands in defeat.

" Fine, then you smear the cooling lotion om her burned skin and I go get the candy. "

She put a tube on the table and left the room. Sans jumped on his feet, taking off his gloves and generously applied the lotion on your sensitive flesh. Your body tensed, responding to it by jerking a bit in pain, and then easing again as the cooling effect kicked in.

It was hard to apply it when you had skeletal hands, and it will be hard to wash it out every corner and between his digits, but you were worth the mess.

" Sans... "

You muttered again, but he could see you are not awake. You only felt his presence.

" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... "

His breath hitched, hearing your voice apologise in such a vulnerable, weakened tone. Over and over.

The tears began pooling again.

" Don't be.. I love you, you hear? Please wake up.. Please be fine... "

" I'm sorry.... I'm... sorry... "

" Shhh... shhh... no need to be sorry... just don't leave me alone here... I need you so bad... "

He put his gloves back on, gently brushing his hands over your face, placing kisses all over you.

 

The doc came back with some candy in jer hand.

" Sans I need to get to her mouth now. "

" Y-yeah.. right.. "

She was surprised how he actually did step back, not demanding to touch you. He looked so scared, so lost.

The doctor bend over your body, pushing monster candy into your mouth.

You gagged again, trying to throw up.


	26. Enough tears already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels continue

You tried to throw up, but to no avail.

Your body kept the candy inside, already beginning to heal the burned flesh. 

Your breath was more even, your pulse finally normal.

" I-Is she better? "

" Yeah, thank god. The worst thing seems to be over. Now we just need to wait a little, give her more monster food and she will be back to normal. "

Sans smiled a little bit, walking up to your bed and taking your hand.

" I'll be back later, Bunny. I will make you the bestest monster food on earth so you come back to us as soon as possible. "

He kissed your forehead before leaving, furiously rummaging in the kitchen.

Would be easier with Muffet, but she was still in heat, so probably with Jess. 

He opened the fridge, seeing a box with a note on it.

" Sans.   
I am sorry for my absence, but I prepared some ingredients for you to help (Y/N).

Muffet. "

Still, not using more words than she needed to. He took out the box and started on a taco.

Hopefully you were able to swallow tacos already. He'd probably bite pieces off and push them down your throat with his tongue if he had to. 

Or just feed you monster candy until you were able to eat by yourself again.

 

No, tacos shall be eaten fresh. He'll force-feed you just like Grillby did to Jess when she was infected.

 

With a fresh taco in his hands, Sans ran back to you, eager to make you eat it and heal.   
He didn't even notice he stopped crying, but the doctor did. She smiled at the short skeleton.

" I see you are feeling better. The only thing you will have to worry about is how to make Boss Lady forgive herself that she made you cry so much. "

Sans smiled weakly, noticing for himself now that he stopped crying. Because you were doing better. He almost lost you, but you're going to make it!

" Can she eat the taco or shall I feed it to her? "

" Hmm.. we could try waking her up. If she does, she can eat it by herself. If not you gotta feed her like a baby bird. "

" 's the early bird that catches the worm, eh? "

" PAPYRUS DON'T. "

" how the kid doing? "

Papyrus looked at your burned flesh, noticing it looked less bad. So you finally ate monster food as it seems.

" THE DOCTOR SAID SHE IS DOING OKAY, WE JUST NEED TO FEES HER MONSTER FOOD AND SHE WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL! "

Sans was excited. That made a weight fall off Papyrus' chest. Maybe he was a bit too dependant on you. But he could relate to that feeling now.

" What a great sound to wake up to.. ", a voice broke the silence. A weak, tired voice, throbbing with the sheer stubborness of someone refusing to give in and die.  
You.

" BUNNY! I-I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU! "

Sans squirmed to your side, holding your hand in his gloved ones.

" Mmmmmmmmit's okay.. I slept too long again anyway, amigo.. "

You tried to move, but everything hurt. You winced.. No matter you had an immense tolerance of pain, this shit was beyond unbareable. But you didn't want to make Sans worry even more. You could see the tear stains on his face.

" Sorry, babe... I threw the grenades before I realized I had nothing to take cover at.. "

" Shhh, it's okay! Just don't do that ever again I've been so worried!! "

" that's true. poor thing refused to sleep and kept on cryin'. maybe you should take a break from fighting, kid. "

Your expression changed. You made him suffer. Oh no no no.

" Sans... "

" ..... It's okay.. so.. uh... y-yeah could you take a break for a while...? I mean.. until we forgot about all that..? "

" I'd do anything for you, sweetheart. But what about that dipshit? Were they between the five injured? "

The doctor pushed your shoulders down to the mattress, you didn't even notice you began sitting up while talking business. Boss Mode, hah.

" Boss, seriously focus on recovering. "

" Y-YEAH I MADE YOU THE MOST AWESOME TACO TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! "

Your stomach growled at these words. Damn, you were hungry.

" Taco sounds so damn great now! "

Sans giggled happily, handing you the fresh taco. Damn it smelled so good. You took a bite and swallowed.

' FUCK. '

Your body tensed and you gagged. No matter you been hungry, your body tried it's best to sabotage you. 

You managed to keep it in. 

" you okay? "

" Y-yeah.. I guess I gotta learn to keep my gag reflex controlled. "

" I would be thankful for that, you ruined 2 lab coats already. ", the doctor said in a playfully annoyed tone. You rubbed your neck, glancing away in shame.

" D-DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MANAGE TO EAT MORE? "

" Gimme a break, babe. Almost throwing up in your face decreased my appetite. But I do feel a bit better again. "

" maybe ya should sleep a lil' more, kiddo. "

" I AM GOING TO READ YOU A STORY! "

Aaaaand he's gone. You could only laugh softly. He was so perfect, pampering you again. If he ever gets hurt, you'll pamper him twice as much.

" now that he's gone.. you remember how you asked me for a favor? "

You didn't like the tone in Pap's voice, and looked up at him.

" Yeah..? "

" i, uh.. kinda want ya to promise me something, too. "

Fair enough. You nodded, looking at him intensely.

" **don't die.** that's all. i saw his self-destructive behaviour and it scared me.. he refused to sleep or eat. be less risky ok? nyeh, don't wanna lose my sister here. "

You felt so guilty, and yet your insides warmed up hearing about how much they cared.

" Deal. But speaking of sis, does Jess call you big br- "

" gotta go. "

His face was priceless. That was so worth it.

 

 

The next time you woke up it has been in the middle of the night. Sans sat on the end of your bed, a book in his hands, sleeping and curled up. You fell asleep even before he started reading it, yet he continued just so you could hear his voice in your dreams.

You pulled him up to your side, kissing his cheek softly. Your perfect, little skeleton.

Your stomach growled, thankfully you still had that taco on the table next to your bed.

It was cold, but who cares. You've been hungry and in pain.

Bite, swallow.  
.....

 

Gag.

You kept it in, and took another bite.

You gagged less heavily.

You forced the whole taco down your throat, holding back disgusting choking and gagging noises. It stayed inside.

You looked at the harmed skin on your arms, seeing how it recovered more and more, your pain dieing down to an acceptable level. It was almost over. You smiled and snuggled back into the pillow, pulling your sleeping skeleton to your chest.

He mumbled something in his sleep and drooled.

" Never... let go..... (Y/N)........... "

You held back a squeal, and kissed his skull instead.

" I love you, Sansy.. So much... "

He snored silently, wrapping his arms around you. You followed him into sleep.

 

" Babe. Baby wake up! "

He shifted and dug his face into the pillow.

" Don't ya wanna see the sunrise, Sansy? "

He was too tired to realize what was going on. Are you speaking to him?

Yeah, you are..

Is your voice strong again? 

Yep, it pretty much is. 

Do you still smell like burned flesh?

..... Hm... nope.

His eyes shot open, and looked at an almost perfectly fine human next to him. A few red parts left here and there, but full of energy.

" Are you sure you are fit enough for that? "

" If ya give me another of these awesome, magnificent tacos, yeah! "

He lunged out of the bed, hitting the ground yelping and with a clank - he moved so fast he got all entangled into the blanket, and is now furiously squirming on the ground, trying to break free from this cozy death trap.

You couldn't hold back. You squealed.

He flushed and pulled his head inside the blanket burrito, hiding in embarrassment. You squealed again.

God he was so cute. 

At last he broke free and ran into the kitchen, preparing a taco and coffee. Gladly Muffet made him another box of ingredients. Heat or not, she was always making sure to be helpful.

 

You eyed the taco suspicuously. Not because you feared what might be inside.   
Because you didn't know if it'll stay inside. 

Let's see how well you controlled your gag reflex by now.

Chomp. Chew. Gulp.

 

...........

No gagging. You smiled brightly as yout boney boyfriend.

" I can eat without gagging!! "

" DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE OKAY? "

" Amigo.. when I eat - and I can eat a fucking lot - it means yeah. I am okay. "

He giggled. You were unconcious most of the time, but you swear he didn't giggle ever since you threw the grenades. 

" I WILL CARRY YOU TO THE ROOFTOP, BUNNY! MWEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!! "

You barely had the time to shriek and chuckle, feeling your smaller boyfriend pick you up bridal style and carry you upstairs.


	27. Souls going YOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was told pleasure helps humans to get through pain. Let's see about that.

Sans gently placed you on the couch, crawling next to you and snuggling against your shoulder. He sighed happily, whipping his small feet.  
You wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and placed a gentle kiss on his skull.

" I'm sorry I scared you so much. I promise I will never pull off such a ridiculous stunt again. I really should have payed attention to my surroundings. "

He tensed and looked at the ground.

" ... Oi, remember what Jess told us? Her uncle was a priest, she knows the deals about marriage... "

He looked back at you, brow bones scrunged in confusion.

" Yeah I do remember that, why do you ask? "

" As soon as we dealt with that bastard and return to our daily routines of survival...  
Let's get married. "

He couldn't believe his earholes. Did you just suggest what he thinks you suggested?

" Are you serious...?? "

" Of course I am. You see this? Mhm, son! That's my serious face. Look at me serioussing all over the place. "

Okay that made it sound less serious, but he knew you weren't joking.

" No. "

That was unexpected. And honestly, it hurt.  
You stopped goofing around and looked at Blueberry. His face was stoic, expressionless.

 

" Why...? "

" THAT IS NOT HOW ONE PROPOSES, (Y/N)! THERE SHOULD BE KNEEFALLS AND TEARS AND A ROMANTIC DINNER AND IT IS ALWAYS THE MAN WHO HAS TO PROPOSE! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAVE TO DECLINE YOUR PROPOSAL JUST FOR THE SAKE TO PROPOSE TO YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT! MWEH-HEH-HEH-HEH! "

The hurt faded within seconds. You felt ashamed for having doubted his love for you, even though you had a damn good reason to. 

" I guess that's fair enough, don't wanna mess with your manliness, babe. "

He looked so proud of himself, cuddling with you and nuzzling his face into your chest area - in an innocent way.

 

" nyeh. thought i'd find you here. "

Papyrus you moment-killer. You kept a groan inside your throat and looked at the tall skeleton.

" Yo, morning amigo. Why already up? "

" already? try it with still. we, uh... found 'em. the asshole, you know. one of the five peeps spilled. "

" WE KNOW WHERE THE EVIL MAN IS? DOES SIS KNOW? "

Before Papyrus managed to answer Sans already turned to you.

" YOU SIT IT OUT, (Y/N)! I WILL STAY WITH YOU BUT I CAN'T RISK YOU GETTING HURT! "

You didn't even try arguing with him, you knew he was right. 

" Sounds fair, keep an eye on your human, Sansy~ "

Again, he looked so proud of himself.

" So what did you do to the people? "

" after one of 'em spilled, we gave 'em monster food. grillbz wanted to fry them but.. nyeh... jess' wanted us to set 'em free and fight for their survival alone. "

" So none of them are innocent? "

" nope. all of them got quite a LV. "

IN THAT CASE you would have done the same. 

" I trust ya guys with this. I put Jess in charge for commands 'n shit until I return to the battlefield myself. "

 

More pampering. After the sun rose, you've been picked up by Sans again, carried down to the bed you had to stay in while being injured, and tugged you in ever so lovingly. You tried to reason with him - being in bed all day was boring as fuck. But he didn't listen.

" Sans come on can't we go watch a movie? I need entertainment! ", you whined, watching your smol chubby lover walk around your bed to make sure you're perfectly tugged in.

" I CAN BE YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, MWEH-HEH-HEH! HOW ABOUT SOME RIDDLES? "

Too cute.. stahp!  
You moved to wrap your arms around him, but winced and fell back onto the mattress. Ah, shit. The pain is still a bit too heavy.

" DO YOU NEED MORE MONSTER FOOD, BUNNY?? "

" Nah, I'm stuffed.. A painkiller would be great, though.. "

" I... I have a better idea.. ", he mumbled blushing. One of your eyebrows arched.

" I.. I kinda.. sorta.. uhm... I've heard that .. p-pleasure is a good way to make humans forget about pain. "

Jess told him that. Obviously. And honestly.. you missed his touch. And missed touching him even more. The squirming, the squealing, the mewling.. the magic goo splattering everywhere or just inside you.

You've been gently picked up again by him, and he carried you to your play room. He took the blanket with him just so you had additional comfort when he put you down to the ground. You tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. No way you could be bossy this time. Your body was way too weak.

He kissed your forehead ever so softly and spread your legs with his hands, face focused but tinted heavily in blue.

" J-Just relax and let me do the work, o-okay? Are you comfortable? Nothing hurting? "

You chuckled and brushed your fingers over his scalp.

" Yeah I'm fine.. Only my natural desire to be the dominant part fuckin' with my system here. "

" A-ah.. mweh... s-sorry but no dominance this time. A-all nice and easy. "

He started by pressing his mouth to your lips, kissing you ever so softly. Bones brushing against flesh, tongues dancing, soft humming. It felt so pure, so right. You guessed you could handle 'nice and easy' every once in a while. The slow kisses have been filled with nothing but genuine love.

You heard your belt clicker as he fumbled with your pants, not breaking the kiss. He managed to open it and gently unzipped your battle-worn, singed and torn jeans off. 

Sometimes you thought about wearing skirts or even dresses, just trying to look sexy or cute for him, but... Let's be honest only sluts wear these when fighting. You wanted HIM to see your panties, and no one else. Also you had way to many scars to rock a dress.

His gloved hands wanderes over your thighs, massaging and stroking softly, sometimes brushing over your panties.

Your breath hitched, you haven't even noticed how badly you wanted his touch until the feeling of his phalanges left your crotch area to praise your thighs again.

He finally broke the kiss, looking at you with half-lidded eyes and a soft expression. You opened your eyes aswell to look at him.

" D-do you like it so far...? "

" Yes.. ", you breathed out shakily. It felt so nice this far.

" Alright.... "

Sans wrapped his phalanges around the hem of your panties, slowly pulling them off. You wondered what he's planning to use... his magic? His tongue? His hands?

Your mental question was answered by him nudging his nasal bone against your clit, the tongue sliding out his mouth and gliding between your folds. You let out a shaky gasp. He just softly hummed, licking over your entrance sheepishly. He had done that so often before, but he was nervous nevertheless. 

The tip of his glowing tongue prodded your hole, before finally gliding inside, feeling your walls stretch on him. A silent, pleased mewl escaped your lips and you rose your legs, allowing him better entrance.

Damn. His tongue was so long, so flexible. It easily reached your sweetes spots, his nasal bone stimulating your clit via gentle brushes as he was eating you out. His hunger grew, letting his nervousness slide off more and more.   
Sans' hands held your thighs, pushing them up more and keeping you in place as you started to squirm on him. Jess was right, holy fuck. The pleasure does ease the pain a lot. Especially when it's so gentle, so innocent and overflowing with sheer love.

" Hnnn hahhhhhhh, S-Sans.... ", you moaned softly, running a hand over his skull, the other hand trying to make him entangle his fingers with yours. But he didn't let go of your thighs. He was getting way too hungry.

You couldn't see it, but his expression.. It was obvious how his lust took over more and more. After the fact you two didn't have sex for so long now.  
His pubic arch was itchy, the sort of itch he knew only your body could get rid off. But he had to keep his composure for you.

The mission of trying to make him entangle fingers was a failure, so instead your hand just dug your nails into the blanket underneath you. You've been edging closer and closer to your release, your walls starting to softly clench around his tongue, getting wetter and wetter.

He ignored his carnal desire as best as he could, continuing to be as passionately soft while pleasing you. Your mind went on a haze, a totally different one - you've been completely overwhelmed by this. No one ever touched you so lovingly, fucked - no - _loved_ you like this. You closed your eyes shut, faintly noticing something glowing.

Sans' breath hitched and he stopped moving. You whined silently and opened your eyes to check what was going on, and they widened in surprise and confusion.

Your soul. It left your chest, floating above your body. 

" H-holy shit... "

" Is.. is it bad my soul went all YOLO..? Fuck Sans what's going on?? "

He got so flustered and gulped, avoiding eye contact.

" I think because I.. uhm.. came inside you so often... I think your body now believes this is how.. uhm... it kinda wants to.. "

_Your soul is floating outside your ribcage because it wants contact with his. It wants to create new life. It wants a bond._

But neither of you are ready for that just yet.

He kept on staring at your soul, subconciously licking his lips. Shit. He can't hold back his desires any longer.

Sans shifted and positioned himself between your legs, one hand still keeping one of your thighs in the air, the other fumbling with his pants. It's no use, he wanted you too badly, and the fact your soul exposed itself towards him like that only proved how much you loved and wanted him aswell. His magic flickered, forming into the well-known artificial cock with the delicious girth.   
You noticed he was feeling insecure about this though. He wanted you so badly, but he wanted to be gentle still. 

You decided to show him that it was okay with you by arching your back a little, rubbing your soaking, throbbing crotch against him as an invitation. He was so glad about that, you didn't mind the change of pace. Thank god.

His hands found your hips, keeping you in place as he slid inside inch by inch. Your walls stretching around his thickness. 

But that was not all he had planned. Sans bend over, opening his mouth as he got closer to your soul - Holy shit he's not going to-

A particullary loud moan rumbled through your throat as his tongue lapped over your soul, wrapping around it, toying with it. A whole new kind of bliss, you loved every second of it, and wrapped your legs around his soft waist, pulling him deeper, yet deeper inside. He gasped and started thrusting. Slow, but deep.

You desperately grasped his shirt as if your life depended on it, meeting his thrusts by bucking your hips with every move, eyes closes tight and you could feel tears form at the corners of them. 

" A-Ah.. g-god, I love you s-so much (Y/N)... S-so good... ", Sans praised in between the laps of his tongue over your soul. That was too much, you've been so close. Just a little bit more!

He squeezed your hips softly and went for a faster rhythm, the slow thrusts changing into sharp pistoning, fully relating on his instincts. Your body flinched and jerked, you began crying out loudly, releasing his shirt to muffle your sounds. He kept on thrusting, letting you ride out your climax and edging himself closer, his tongue stopping to please your soul as it retreated back into your body.

Your mind went completely blank, and all you could see were blurry lights. God bless this skeleton, oh god he keeps on thrusting.

" HNNAHHHH, (Y/N) I'M SO CLOSE! "

You forced yourself to act, grabbing his head and pulling him down to your face.

" Please.. please Sans kiss me while you come. ", you whimpered and were greeted by his bony lips crashing on yours, and his sloppy thrusts hitting your insides a few last times before he squealed into your mouth, and his magic dissolved into the well-known glowing cum. He panted like a dog in heat in between the few gasps of air both of you had during the kiss. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, refusing to let him go. Refusing to ever let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut again WOHOOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of smut shall I.. like..  
> try my luck and write a smutty chapter for our robohobo? It would be a real challenge to write a foursome but I'm not sure if anyone actually wants to see that??


	28. A/N

Heya everyone! 

Don't worry this is not a note about me saying this story will kick the bucket or anything! 

I am just informing you guys that 1: I love you all for actually reading this and enjoying my fic. 

I know it's not too good since it's the second fic I ever wrote in my entire life... But your comments and kudos give me life and motivation! 

 

Secondly; I might not be able to update with new chapters for a week - I am visiting my girlfriend and won't return until Saturday. I don't know if I get the time to write and update, so a lil bit patience my beautiful dipshits! 

 

ALSO, the discord server! So many people have already joined, and the invitation is still up. Feel free to join in and boondoggle with us idiots! 

 

I will soon make sure to edit my tumblr a bit, giving people the chance to send me things and ask questions. I would feel most enlightened if I would see some more fanart for this story!


	29. So his name is Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How fitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Torture! 
> 
> Also sorry it's a bit short, I had a writer's block, I'll make up for it by making the next chap a smutty one ;D

You and Sans stayed in the play room for a while - not to fool around more. You just lay there, cuddling and praising one another. You had no idea how much time had passed already. 

Damn, you could actually fall asleep right then and there. But nature called. Ever so gently, you pushed Sans off.

" Sorry cutie, but I really need to go to the bathroom. " 

He just smiled brightly and got up himself, quickly fixing his clothes.

" I THINK WE STAYED LONG ENOUGH DOWN HERE ANYWAY! YOU STILL NEED TO REST! "

Ah, right. The explosions. Your body still hurt a little but what Jess told him was right; after fooling around with the smol chubby monster the pain really got more tolerable.

 

Just right after you left the bathroom you've been greeted by a smirking Steven. You never saw him grin like that before.

" What's up, amigo? What's the grin for? "

" Jess and her team are back. We have him. "

 

Now you smirked, too. You badly wanted to torture this bastard.  
Get out all the information by force. He didn't deserve better.

" Infos we got so far? "

" His name is Richard. "

So, Dick for short.

That suits him well.

 

Instead of resting, you picked up Sans and headed to the basement with him. He flailed and complained at first, but after telling him who was waiting down there he stopped and vibrated in excitement.

 

If looks could kill, you all would be dead by now. Dick was chained down on a chair, bleeding from his face, and glaring daggers.

" So Boss, what we gonna do to him? "

" He spilled anything yet? "

" only his name and that we'll all go to hell. "

" LET'S BURN HIM ALIVE ALREADY! "

" Grillbz fuck off we need infos first! "

You let Sans down, whom excitedly ran over to Dick. You and Papyrus both panicked despite knowing Richard was unable to move an inch.

" YOU ARE A BAD, BAD HUMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL NOT ATTEMPT AT MAKING YOU MY FRIEND BECAUSE YOU ALMOST KILLED MY SISTER! 

I KNOW THAT MUST BE A PAINFUL INFORMATION TO NEVER BEFRIEND ME BUT I CONSIDER IT A FAIR AND JUSTIFIED PUNISHMENT, HUMAN! "

Richard smirked and spat in his face.

Oh no, no one spits into Sansy's face without getting beaten up by you.

Sans whined and flinched, rubbing his face and hiding behind you. He looked heartbroken.

" IT DOESN'T EVEN AFFECT HIM?! B-BUT HE SHOULD BE CRYING NOW! "

" don't worry about it bro. he is not normal. that one's unable to process your awesomeness. "

" O-OKAY.. THAT I CAN UNDERSTAND... "

Richard laughed dryly, just to be greeted with a knuckle-sandwich from you. He spat out what used to be his front teeth and growled.

" Muffet, go upstairs with Sans and Grillby and prepare some food. **You all must be exhausted and hungry am I right?** "

She understood the message. You needed to make sure Sans does not see what was going on and that Grillby doesn't burn him to a crisp as long as you still needed to get answers. 

" ................. Yes, we will prepare some food. "

" BUT I WANT TO KEEP AN EYESOCKET ON (Y/N) SO SHE DOESN'T GET HURT! "

" .......... Papyrus and Jessy will. "

Grillby growled angrily, but it was an order. He was in no position to disagree with you.

The three monsters left.

Time to get serious.

 

" This is how it's gonna run now. We ask you questions, you answer. Refuse and will will torture you. "

" Go to hell. "

" This is going to be fun alright. "

You grabbed your trusty machete, toying a little bit with it in your hand.

" Why did you let that bastard infect Jess? "

Only a shit-eating grin from his side, and a scream of pain as you cut off his right index finger.

" i'd answer her if i were you, human. "

" Why did you let Stanley infect Jess? ", you asked again.

He hesitated.

Another scream. His thumb is gone.

" All good things are three, right? "

" I wanted her to infect you all. ", he finally spilled.

" Why? "

 

You had to cut off another finger before he spilled again.

" To increase my army. "

" Why do you need an army of sentient infected? "

" **Because I am god you slut.** "

Only one finger left on his right hand.

" his LV and EXP are insanely high. according to it he has killed half of humanity. "

" Or infected them.. ", Jess concluded.

 

You felt like throwing up. 

Did this man cause the apocalypse?

" IS THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!? "

You were screaming now. He didn't answer, and lost his last finger on his right hand.

" **ANSWER ME. DID YOU CAUSE THE APOCALYPSE?!** "

" It was never an apocalypse. It's the food chain getting rearranged. "

" what's the formula. "

You looked at Papyrus. 

" Fuck you, demon. "

Now it was Jess getting aggressive. She grabbed his arm and twisted it, till she could hear his bones crack.

" uh, as much as i like your reaction, the sound of breakin' bones is makin' me uncomfortable.. "

" Oh. Yeah, sorry bro. "

" no biggie. "

 

You lead your machete to his left hand now.

" You heard his question. "

" God never spills his formulas. "

" he does idiot. 's called dna. "

You stabbed his hand, twisting the metal inside his flesh. He screamed more.

" We can still find out the formula by catching an infected and take blood samples. The laboratory still under our control? "

" nyeh, maybe a few hunters got past the bones, but that should be it. "

" Good next mission will be catching an infected, then. "

" Consider it done, Boss. "

You pulled out the machete again, looking at Dick.

" How do you control the new type of infected? "

A dry laugh. Thumb is gone.

" Answer me. "

 

Not spilling. You started to lose your patience.

" How do you fucking control them!? "

" God can always control his creations. "

God fucking dammit. 

 

This kept going for hours now. No useful information whatsover. You ran out of things you could cut off without killing him.

You went for burning him, electric discharges, fire, stabbing, pulling out teeth. But all he kept on talking about was his god complex.

 

It was tiring. You stepped back and cleaned your machete, looking at Jess.

" So, what we gonna do about him? I'll let you decide, amigo. "

" Oh my is it my birthday already? ", she chirped in delight and placed a hand on her chin, thinking.

" I think we should keep him alive till we caught an infected. No idea if they can starve, so having some fresh meat ready for them to feed on is pretty useful, don't you agree? "

" Excellent idea, Jess. "

You ripped off a piece of your shirt and forced it into his mouth, making sure he'll be in heavy discomfort by it and unable to speak.

" Let's call it a day, guys. I'll inform Muffet that she should feed him with a little bit of food every once and then to stay alive long enough. "

" ok. "

" Alright, (Y/N). "

Papyrus and Jess left. You glared one last time at Richard before you did the same.

 

Sans panicked when he saw you, covered in blood.

" BUNNY ARE YOU OKAY!?! "

You answered him with a gentle kiss on his scalp and a smile.

" Not my blood, sweetheart. I'll have to talk to Muffet real quick and take a shower, can you wait in the cell for me? "

" O-OKAY, I WILL BRING YOU A TACO, TOO! ", he beamed. Bless this adorable little guy.

 

As expected Muffet did not question your decision, but Grillby was upset. He'll calm down eventually.

 

Time to hit the showers. Rinse off his disgusting blood, and relax with your adorable boyfriend afterwards. You fucking deserved it.


	30. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Heavy breathing*

Torturing Richard was way too exhausting. You dropped to the mattress after taking a shower. 

Sans nuzzling into you and squealing in delight was the last thing you remembered before falling asleep.

God, he's so cute.

 

Gunfire. Inside? No.

Outside.

You opened your eyes and found your bed empty, people hastily running around, yelling orders to one another.

Why did no one wake you up? Oh .. right. You had to promise to stay away from fighting for a while.

But the headquarter being under attack was a special kind of emergency! No way in hell you are going to sit on your ass doing nothing!

It took you barely 5 minutes to get outta bed and prepare. You were ready.

" OI, STEVEN! GIMME SOME DEETZ WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY TERRITORY?? "

Steven stopped in mid-track and looked at you. Is that a scolding expression?

Yeah. Yeah it is.

" Boss don't even think about it, we got everything under control! "

" FUCK OFF tell me what's going on! ", you growled and saw him flinch.

" The sentient infected, seems they came to get Dick outta here. We've been fighting off the horde for an hour now. "

" Any injured or fallen? "

" 11 injured, 3 fallen last time I checked. Jess is starting to run out of battery, Papyrus is exhausted, Sans running out of ammo. ", he added, knowing you'd ask about them next.

" They're on their way back inside to recollect, Grillby giving them back-up.

Mettablook lost 2 vessels already and seems to be too scared to attempt it again. ", he continued.

" We haven't send out Alphys just yet, Jess said we'll keep her as triumph for the second blow - meaning when they are finished recollecting. "

You knew it was a great idea to put Jess in charge. 

" BUNNY!! "

Shit.

Sans ran up to you, nearly tackling you down in a hug.

" Hey there baby, you okay? "

" I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AM MORE THAN FINE! I JUST NEED MORE AMMUNITION! "

" i *huff* hope you're not *huff* tryin' to break your promise there, (y/n)? "

Busted. Ffffffuuuuccckkkkk.

" Uh, naaaah.. I got ready outta instinct but as ya can see I have obviously no weapon with me! "

Buy it Pap. Come on.

" (Y/N) WOULD NEVER BREAK A PROMISE PAPY! ", Sans scolded him. Great, now you'd feel awful if you do break it.

" If the situation get's outta hand, I do have to break it though. ", you hesitantly stated. Sans tensed up.

" ..... "

" .......... "

" OKAY, BUT ONLY IF IT REALLY GETS OUTTA HAND! "

Thank god. You nodded contently and pulled him up for a quick kiss. An adorable squeak from his side.

You let him down again and saw him run off to get more ammo. 

" I need to recharge, Boss you can give commands but better not try to fight yourself. "

With the last remaining battery, Jess carried Papyrus to the kitchen. Does monster food also help with exhaustion? Probably.

At least you could give orders. Let's see what the situation looks like outside.

 

A war. This was a war. Sentient infected are terrifying. Climbing up to the wall and looking down to the horde quickly told you that these fuckers have been able to use common sense. The tanks and spitters worked together, attempting to break through the wall. Smokers backing them up by pulling everyone shooting at them down with their tongues, just so they got torn to shreds by the horde.

3 fallen your ass. You counted 7 this far.

The only one outside the walls was Grillby, thank god you had him. He was doing a great job out there, and you saw the horde getting actually frustrated over the fact nothing could stop this guy. 

But he was slow, he was probably getting exhausted by now. Understandable.

Dodging a smoker tongue, you got closer to the edge.

" GRILLBY HOW MUCH LONGER CAN YOU FIGHT? "

" AHAHAHAHA I COULD DO THIS FOR HOURS~!! "

A lie. His breath was shaky.

" FOCUS ON THE RANGE OF YOUR FLAMES. REDUCE ON THE POWER! ", you ordered and dodged another tongue. God this was ridiculous.

" OKAY BOSS! "

This should be good enough for a while.

" My child why are you out here!? "

Asgore and Toriel are participating in this war? 

" Jess needs to recharge, just here to give orders! "

" Be careful, the ones with the tongues are horrible. ", Toriel spoke up and seemed to fix her armor.

Oh no, she is not going to - Too late. She jumped over the walls, fighting in close combat.

 

HOLY CRAP SHE WAS GOOD. Especially in a team with Asgore. Toriel handed the horde in close-combat with her trident, while Asgore stayed up the wall and fried the ones that got too close to his wife's back.

_Bang._

You knew that sound. Sans and his trusty rifle. He had a bag with him, filled to the brink with ammo.

" SANS FOCUS ON THE SMOKERS, GRILLBY TAKE DOWN THE TANKS! "

" OKI-DOKI! "

" ALRIGHT! "

" TORIEL YOU TAKE DOWN THE HUNTERS! "

YES. IT'S WORKING.

Slowly, the horde thins out. You got the upper hand. You allowed yourself to observe your smol boyfriend again.

Damn, son. Is he aware what kind of a sexy motherfucker he is in this state?

_Jesus Christ it's a war control your ovaries (Y/N)._

Every shot a kill. Fuck. Ffffuuuuuck.

" you're droolin'. "

You jumped and held your chest, breath heaving. Fuck he almost gave you a heart attack.

" didn't mean to make ya jump outta your ski- "

" PAPYRUS NO. Where is Jess!? "

" rechargin'. told me to get grillbz back inside. "

" Already? Okay then. GRILLBY GET YOUR ASS BACK INSIDE! "

He disliked the order, but he trusted you. Papyrus was kind enough to lift him up and back inside the walls with his magic.

Seems they finally got along.

" UHM, (Y/N)???? "

Sans sounded scared. You darted to his side.

" What's wrong Sansy? "

" W-W-WHAT THE HECK IS **THAT**??!! "

You frowned and looked through the sighting.

 

Good question.

What the fuck is this.

A new type of special infected?? It looked disgusting.

A huge blob of human corpses, oozing dark, stinking blood and mucus.

The horde is actually making space for it, even the tanks and spitters left the damaged wall.

This thing was massive.

" SHOOT IT! ", you yelled.

" gotcha. "

" I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S BRAIN IS BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST! "

No obvious head on this thing. So no obvious weak point.

Sick, brilliant idea there, Dick.

" Just keep shooting this thing has to die sometime!! "

The empty shells fell like crazy, this thing was slow, but damn it could take a lot of damage.

" TORI GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM IT! FOCUS ON THE SMALL ONES! "

Toriel stopped and retreated back to her previous location, worriedly glancing at this fleshy thing every now and then.

IT JUST. WONT. DIE.

" Shit, Grillby go get Jess! We'll ellectrocute this fucker! "

" the blasters show no fucking effect! it's like it doesn't give a single shit! "

Well it's slower.. that's something at least.

 

The portable rocket launchers.  
Maybe they help?

" Paps go get the rocket launchers! "

" ok. "

To save energy, he didn't teleport. 

" THIS IS FRUSTRATING! "

" Calm down Sans, we can do it. "

 

Jess was weak, but her remaining battery should be enough.

" Grillbz said you have an ide- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? "

" JESSITON! ELECTROCUTE THIS FUCKER! "

" Got ya Boss! "

 

It made gurgling shriek sounds and stopped moving. But it obviously is not dead. And there come the smoker tongues aiming at Jess.

" nope. "

Papyrus came back right in time, handing you the rocket launchers and then blasting the shit outta the smokers.

" Good! Keep attacking the smokers, Sans don't stop shooting I'll assist you with the rockets. Jess, how long can you keep this up? "

" 10 minutes max, better kill it already. "

She sounded strained.

" Alright, keep going! "

" (Y/N) I THINK I KNOW WHERE IT'S BRAIN IS! GIVE ME THE LAUNCHER! "

_Sans with a sniper rifle was already sexy.  
But a portable rocket launcher?_

_**HEAVY BREATHING.** _

You handed it to him, and Sans adjusted his position, aiming. 

Looking through the sighting of his rifle you tried to find it's brain aswell. But you failed miserably.

 

Sans knows what he is doing. You trust his instincts.

 

Blueberry took a deep breath, and shot. The rocket dug deep into this thing's body and detonated. Another gurgling shriek, and it collapsed, flooding the horde and poor Toriel with it's mucus and blood.

WAIT A FUCKING SEC.

" Papyrus get Tori outta there! We can electrocute them all at once now! "

" ok. "

This time, he teleported. The moment both of them have been back ontop of the wall, Jess send her last remaining battery life into a massive jolt, grilling the remaining horde.

 

You won.

_CLANK._

Jess ran out of energy completely and hit the ground, unconcious.

" God, I love you so much Sans. You did it. ", you shakily breathed out, falling backwards onto your ass.

" MWEH-HEH-HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS SIMPLY KNOWS HOW TO PROTECT HIS HOME! "

 

You can't wait to tell Dick about this. 

" i'll absorb the stinking stuff into the void as soon as i got some z's. too bone-tired to do shit now. "

" Sounds like a plan. Go get Jess plugged in and rest. "

He smirked.

" NOT THAT KIND OF PLUGGED IN YO! "

" alright, alright. 'twas a joke anyway. "

" WHAT SHALL I DO BUNNY? "

You bend over to Sans, whispering into his earhole.

" **Play room. Now.** "

_Gulp._

 

 

Really, everything about Sans was beyond you.

How he managed to stay his cute, adorable self even though you've been having quite the rough sex with him. The way he turns into a professional sniping genius, and changes back to the big-eyed blueberry cinnamon roll you fell in love with as soon as the enemy bit the dust.

But what was beyond you the most was is undying love and devotion towards you. 

These are the thoughts that clouded your mind as soon as you joined him in the play room, hearing him squeak and whimper while lapping your tongue over his vertebraes. 

" Ahn... h-hah... "

His breath was already shaky, the magic already swirling. He wasn't sure if you wanted it to take a form or not. Actually, you weren't sure either. 

No. You wanted him pure and raw. No magical appendages. 

" No dick, babe. Okay~? "

He nodded hastily, digging his face into your shoulder.

You quickly put the collar around his neck and started stripping off his boots and pants. 

Sans' face was a desperate, flushing mess. He was already desperate - and you didn't do anything just yet!

Unbelievable this was the same guy who mercilessly nuked this huge thing outside a couple of moments ago, expression stoic and oh, so sexy.

If he ever looks at you like that in bed, you'd be done for.

" Already excited, Sans? "

" M-MHM... "

" Tell me what you want. "

You bend over him, taking off his scarf and pulling up his shirt. You nuzzled your face into the magical belly of his, before kissing it, and then starting to lick and suck his collarbones. He inhaled sharply, his legs rubbing against your sides. He was already squirming under you.

" Come on, baby, tell me what you want. ", you repeated.

" (Y-Y/N) - hnnaaahhh!! P-Please! M-My pelvis..!! "

" Hmmmm, what about it, huh~? "

Oh no Sansy. Say it. Beg for it.

" T-touch- AHHH... h-hnnnggg! "

Appareantly, sucking his sternum was very effective right now. You focused on that, wanting something in particular to be said by him.

" (Y/N).... g-god.. p-p-please, " he mewls desperately, " f-f-f... "

Almost. You can do it, Blueberry.

**Say it.**

" F-fuck me, please!! oh please fuck me! "

" Good boy~ ", you purred and pulled him by the dog collar into a sitting position, and then pressed him against the wall. 

" Such a good boy.. ", you now repeated in a hungry growl, moving your hand to his mouth.

" Suck my fingers. "

Being obedient as always, he opened his mouth and slid his glowing tongue over your fingers, before starting to suck at them, coating your hand in his gooey saliva.

You kissed his forehead while he did so, and without a warning you pulled your hand out of his mouth and rubbed his pubic arch with merciless precision. He yelped, then cried out in pleasure, and then turned into a drooling, moaning mess. He was at your mercy completely, not even able to properly say your name between the moans.

Tears form at the corners of his eyesockets, you gently kissed them away. A huge contrast to your rough rubbing between his legs.

Then you noticed why he was reacting so heavily at your actions.

 

 

His bones were extremely warm.

 

 

He was in heat again.


	31. The bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy...

The bond

H-Holy shit, Blueberry!

You were utterly surprised about this. He had his first heat a few months ago, was it normal for skeletons to do that?

Or was now the time skeletons usually go into heat, and the first time was just a reaction to having lost his virginity?

" M-more! Please, please more (Y/N)! ", Sans pleaded whining, bucking his pelvis into your hand.

Shit, you need a camera, this will be pure gold.

" I will, just give me a second and I'll make you feel real good, Sans. "

Your hand retreated, causing him to make a silent crying sound at the lack of stimulation, but he watched you pull out your phone.

" W-what are you doing? "

" Recording it. You're so precious, " you activated the camera function, " so irresistable, " you placed it on a shelf at your side - this used to be a supply closet after all - correcting the angle so you get his full body on it, " and I want to be able to see you like this again and again and again. "

He whimmered and hid his face in his hands, blushing furiously.

" D-DON'T THATS SO EMBARRASSING! "

Embarrassing?

" Sansy.. don't be embarrassed, you have no idea how fucking hot that is to me~ "

He hesitated, but then revealed his face again, looking at you.

" D-do I have to look at it...? "

" No, just look at me, ignore that it's there. "

He gulped, and then nodded.

" Oki-doki.. "

That's your brave lil' boy. Time to give him a treat. You spread his legs with your hands, going down on him mercilessly, your tongue already expert on how to please your small, chubby skeleton boyfriend.

He jerked, squealed, mewled, gasped and jerked. Tears, sweat and drool on his face, eyes rolled up and tongue hanging out of his opened mouth. His fingers grasped a handful of your hair.

Other than his shameless moaning and panting, only your deep, hungry growls and messy schlick-sounds of your tongue working his sensitive bones are audible.

Ah, there it is. The familiar glow. His soul left his ribcage, floating above his chest, craving you.

You instinctively reached out for it, pulling it down to your face, now letting your tongue glide over his bones, then his soul, again the bones, repeating that cycle. Sans cried out loudly, trying to squeal your name in delight and bliss, but only flustered noises and more moans came out of his non-existand throat.

God, you will love this recording. Especially since you were unable to look at his face.

" C-C-CLOSE - HAHHH AHNNNNN F-F-FUCK DON'T STOP, PLEASE PLEASE NEVER STO- AHHNNNN!! ", he managed to choke out, his body tensing. Yeah, you could tell he was close.

Usually, you'd say 'Come for me, babe' now, but you didn't want to waste a single second with that. His orgasm was top priority. Without him, you all could be dead by now. He fucking deserved a heat filled with only the highest of pleasures.

He whined your name in a pleading manner over and over, tensing up more and more, until his climax finally jolted through his whole body, his magic exploded to the glowing goo once more, and he cried out in pleasure ever so violently.

His soul retreated back into his body, and he sobbed. His orgasm was always even more intense when he was in heat, causing him to turn overly emotional and clingy during the afterglow.   
His body was shaky, but he had enough energy to make grabey-hands. You knew exactly what he wanted.

You crawled up, pressing his shaking, crying from to your chest. He nuzzled into you, noises of joy between the sobs.

" You okay Sans? "

" M-MHM! J-J-JUST O-OVERWHELMED. "

You snickered, kissing the top of his skull, and holding him till he calmed down.

 

You didn't notice Sans watching closely where you put your phone after saving the record.

 

A quick shower, some judging gazes, and a change of clothes later you put Sans to bed. He was exhausted and needed some rest you assumed. No story, he told you. He probably wanted to fall asleep to his thoughts and fantasies. You shrugged it off and gave him his good-night kiss.

You couldn't see his michievous grin as you left the room.

 

" What's up, shithead? ", you greeted Richard, looking smug. He just glared at you.

" Let's take the piece of fabric outta ya mouth and talk a little, shall we? "

" Fuck you. ", was the first thing he said after you freed him from the thing.

" Nah, that's Sans job. " 

He made a sound of disgust. Note to yourself - figure out what his problem with monsters is. But first things first.

" So, your little private army attacked today. We lost a buncha good people, true, but in the end we did win. "

Dick looked up at you, glaring at you like a spoiled child whose favourite toy has been confescicated by his step-mother.

" I do wonder what the fuck that massive blob of flesh was though? What sick shit did you pull there, huh? "

" What THE FUCK DID YOU BITCH DO TO MY BEHEMOTH!?!? "

He's yelling now. You smirked even more. 

" Blew it up and electrocuted your army in it's blood sums it up pretty much, amigo. "

" I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! I WILL FUCKING START WITH THE DEMON SKELETONS! ", he yelled in outrage, earning a good punch right into his face and a broken nose. Your hand throbbed but that was worth it. According to his reaction, he only had one of these.

" Better chill the fuck out, Dick, and tell me what your problem with the monsters is. "

" **FUCK. YOU.** "

Fine, be like that. 3 days without food for you, buddy.

You placed the cloth back into his mouth and left to update Muffet. She will probably give you a look - enemy or not she did not feel comfortable leaving someone without food for a few days - but what he has said about murdering the skeletons will do the trick.

Yep. She indeed gave you a look. And yep, she agreed after hearing about his statement.

You thought about dropping by Papyrus' cell to check if he was in heat, too, but...

If he was you surely did not want to disturb. Snuggling to your cute small skele in your cell sounds much better right now.

You quickly slipped out of your pants and took off your bra, tossing them into a forgotten corner. Only wearing your top and some comfortable briefs, you joined Sans in bed, breathing calmly as your arms wrapped around his frame. He shifts, turning around to you, and hugging you back.

Is he awake?

" Sansy..? Did I wake you? Sorry, bab- "

" **Take them off.** "

His voice was a low growl, and his phalanges tugged at the waistband of your underwear. 

Would that count as public sex? In a prison cell where everyone could hear you, and see you if they look closely??

" I'm waiting (Y/N). "

Another growl. H-holy fuck, that sound shot right through your body and send a heat between your legs.

" C-come on, not here, let's go to the showers...? "

You stuttered. He made you nervous. 

Sans, the adorable, big eyed cinnamon roll, made you, the queen of kinky sex, nervous.  
And he noticed that.

_And he is taking advantage of it._

You barely had time to blink and he was on top of you, and you were able to see his expression.

Sniper boy wants to get some. You fantasized about him giving you this look in bed, and now that it's happening - ho boy.

You could feel your dominance fading into nothingness. You are at his mercy.

" Why are you still wearing them, human? "

_Gulp._

You quickly slipped out of your underwear, unable to look him in the eye any longer.

He's not going to- fuck he is! 

" **Don't make a noise.** "

You were about to respond, but his bony lips smashed onto yours, sealing your words before they could escape. You couldn't help but melt into it. 

His tongue hungrily explored your mouth and massaged your throat as his hands parted your legs. His magical appendage grinding against your crotch. Until then you did not notice he didn't wear any pants himself, and that he seemed to have formed a bigger one this time.

The girth was the same, but the lenght.. No way in hell that you'll manage to make no sounds when he plunges that one in.

" S-Sans, isn't that one a bit too big...? ", you hesitantly asked him.

" No. You can take it, I have seen your toys. "

Fffffffuuuuuuuuck........ Oh god Sans.

" S-S-Sans... ", you whimpered into his neck, aroused and yet worried. Though your only worry was about getting caught. Papyrus would murder you if he sees or hears what was going to happen.

" Mweh-heh-heh.. now you're wet enough. ", Sans growled huskily into your ear and finally slid inside of you - inch by inch - stretching your walls until he was fully hilted inside you, his pelvis touching your skin. He gave you a moment to adjust to this, his hand over your mouth to muffle your sounds. You had to bite your tongue in an attempt to make no louder sounds than a gasp and pleased groans. 

Sans made an experimental thrust, slow and gentle, to see if you were able to hold yourself back enough for him to retreat his hand from your mouth.

Your legs wrapped around his smaller form, one hand clawing into the blanket, the other gripping his shirt like it was a lifeline.

Pleased with your ability to keep your sounds rather low, his hand now wandered to get entangled into your hair, and Sans started to thrust more.

Harder. Faster. Deeper. His pelvis almost painfully hitting your body, this time it was you tearing up at the intensity. Having to remain silent made this a one of a kind experience, easily overwhelming you and of course, causing you to be unable to keep quiet. You were about to cry out in pleasure, but as soon as your lips parted and started with a squeal, his glowing tongue once again prodded your throat. 

You held onto Sans for dear life, for once wishing he had hair you could grasp onto, skin you could claw over and leave red streaks, blood to mark him with hickeys and love bites. You were beyond vulnerable, beyond weak, unable to take over the dominance at his sharp, carnal pistoning, the artifical cock mercilessly filling you out.

Normally this experience would terrify you, you were dominant for reasons - but not with Sans. He could never terrify you. Never.

You knew it was his heat causing him to hit your insides so hard, to growl and bite, to not freak out seeing you sob. He was aware about you just being overwhelmed, just like he was previously in the play room.

Your tongues danced, his phalanges dug deep into the soft flesh of your hips, his thrusts lost their rhythm, signaling you that he was close. And so were you. 

Oh fuck yes, just like that! He shifted slightly, the tip of his cock hitting your sweetes spot over and over, your walls tightening around it. You couldn't help it, you had to make sounds! You just could not hold back this blissful orgasmic shriek!

You tensed up and felt it hit you, your climax nearly exploding inside you, and once again his hand found the way to your mouth, muffling the scream that vibrated through your throat. 

You've never been so wet in your life, juicy sounds of him still hitting your womb as he rode out your orgasm and inched closer to his own, the moans and sobs underneath his hand and Sans' deep groans were the only things audible.

You were unaware of it, but Sans noticed it immediatly. He made you squirt as you came.

You coated his magical appendage with it, and damn it made him drive crazy. His face dug into your neck, your hazed mind unable to identify the things he was muttering under his breath and growls, you assumed it was praise.

His soul left his body, glowing softly in your sight. You wanted to touch it. You wanted to feel it. Damn, you wanted the bond.

Sans heard you tried to say something, and moved his hand away from your mouth.

" W-what? What did you say, Bunny? ", the skeleton monster asked in a husky, yet loving voice, licking over your neck and holding back his release as best as he could.

" B-b-b- ahhhnnn! Sans, please! I-I need you, I need the bond! ", you desperately cried in sheer despair and love.

He froze for a second, and saw your soul leaving your body aswell as if it was trying to confirm your statement. Really?  
Should he? Saying he wouldn't want the bond just as much would have been the biggest lie he ever told, but.. wasn't it still too soon?

" Are you sure...? ", he hesitantly asked, just to make sure.

" Yes, please Sans.. please... please...!! "

He inched closer to your face, sealing your lips in a loving kiss. You closed your eyes, melting into it, and then it happened.

Your souls touched, he gave in to your pleads, and his incredible desire to bond with you he had ever since he fell in love with you.

It felt like pure energy ran through your bodies, a whole new kind of euphoria and bliss, better than any orgasm you could have ever felt, your whole body numbing and not even realizing he came undone as they touched and filled you to the brink with the magical cum. You could feel his pure love and devotion, his worries about not being good enough for you, or being too clingy. His fear of losing you or his brother.  
His sadness upon the backstory of your scars - especially the one across your stomach, everything.

Sans collapsed on top of you, both your souls returning into your bodies. He doesn't make a sound.

" Thank you, Sans... ", you muttered, whiping away your tears with your palm, pulling him into a hug and holding him tight.

" F-For what...? "  
He sounds scared. Scared of you? Scared of what has happened..?

" For everything. For existing, for being here with me, for bonding, just.. everything. "

You kissed his scalp lovingly, and Sans began to giggle.

Thank god, he was okay. 

The giggle turned into a squeal and he held you just as tightly, nuzzling into you and kicking his tiny feet in an attempt to somehow ride out his excitement.

God, he was so cute. A hungry, sexy beast a few moments ago, now back to his innocent, pure and adorable self. Well - until his body was ready for more again. His heat had just begun.

Ah. There it was. His squirming. You couldn't help but chuckle and hold his waist, squeezing the ecto-tummy. 

Oh no. He knew what was up. He knew what you were about to do.

" D-DON'T! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! "

" **No.** "

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! N-NO STO- MWE-HEH-HEH AHHH NO NO NO COME ON (Y/N)- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! "

He squirmed more, trying to escape your tickling. Thankfully, you've been way too exhausted to keep it up for long. Not even two minutes later you and him were back into your original cuddle-position, falling asleep in one another's embrace.

 

You were expecting a lot, but most certainly not this.

You knew Papyrus' ability to see souls was one of a kind, he could see it even without a confrontation. So he immediatly saw you and Sans bonded when he joined you two and Jess at the breakfast table. 

He burst into laughter, moved a hand towards Jess and made a grabbing motion. Utterly confused, she just stared at him.

" they bonded. i won. ", he mused with a wide grin.

Did THEY PLACE BETS ON THAT?

" Wait - HELL NO BOSS LADY YOU- God dammit couldn't you have wait two more days!?!? ", Jess groaned playfully and handed a USB to Papyrus. You'd kill to find out what's on that.

" ya know, just 'n case undyne and steven made a copy of jess' memories on a laptop, on this lil' guy here is a compilation of her most embarassin' moments. ", he spoke proudly and held it up, answering your obvious question.

" And what would she have won from you? "

" that's a secret. "

Actually, Papyrus was fucking relieved he won the bet. If he would have lost, he would have to tell Jess about his nightmares, and why speaking about video games - especially about the idea of finishing them, and then resetting to play again - caused so many negative reactions from him. Sometimes he was angry, sometimes depressed. She soon learned not to talk about that kind of stuff in his presence, which he was thankful for.

" AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T RUIN BREAKFAST WITH A TERRIBLE PUN, PAPY. "

" nyeh, better break- _faster_ before i get the chance to. sounds like an _eggsellent_ idea, no? "  
He nudged a hard boiled egg towards Sans, and Sans groaned in frustration.

God, you and robocop could be happy to have these two in your lifes.

" So, you're not going to murder me for bonding with your brother..? "

" nah. you're good people, you'll treat him well, and if not i can still murder you in your sleep. "

" What the fuck Papy don't threathen her! "

The entire table was silent, looking at Sans.

He said fuck. Towards Papyrus. And he didn't even realize.

" Sans.. you just said the F-word to your brother. ", Jess informed him, for you and Papyrus being too stunned to move your agape mouths.

" OH SHIT- I-I MEAN OH DAMN SORRY PAPY I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY FUCK I'M A GOOD BOY, RIGHT (Y-Y/N)? "

You gulped, feeling Papyrus glare at you, and your sins crawling onto your back.

" i'll give you one sentence. "

" Hah?? "

" Paps means he gives you one sentence to explain yourself, if he accepts it nothing happens. If not you better run. ", Jess explains.

_Gulp_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one sentence, huh?
> 
> Tell me what you would say in the comments <3


	32. Inner demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are ready to face them, some are not.

One sentence. Only one sentence. Shit.  
You started to feel slightly nervous, all eyes on you.

But then again – this is just Paps. Come on, he would never hurt his younger brother's bond mate! Sans would be heartbroken and never forgive him.  
 **He is bluffing.**

A slight smirk spread on your lips. You thought about several answers. At first you planned to play along, by apologizing and telling him that it might have been the bond causing him to accidentally slip curse words every now and then.

Then you thought about just shrugging and telling him it's the damn zombie apocalpypse. There are worse things to worry about! There are people around you – constantly cursing and using worse words than that – so what gives?

But no. You wanted to point out your suspicion of him bluffing. So you took a deep breath and put your hands around the corners of the table, you could feel Sans tense up and Jess silently shaking her head no, with a startled expression.

Hoe don't do it, hoe don't do it, her eyes are telling you.

„ You will never catch me alive! “, you called out, startling nearly everyone in the room – the only thing they can see is you grabbing Sans and running out of the room. He just yelped and squirmed, unsure how to process this. Sadly you couldn't see Papyrus' face. It was priceless.

„ did she just- “

„ Yep, she did bro. She knows you've been bluffing. “

 

„ (Y/N)! (Y/N) WHAT ARE YOU DOING PAPY WILL BE SO MAD! “, Sans squealed both amused and terrified. He surely didn't see that one coming.

„ Nah he won't do jack he wouldn't hurt me. “, you chuckled, still running. Sans recognizes the hallway, he knows where you are heading to.

The play room. His heat immediatly causing him to get excited. There was one thing he did want to try out. Something he read in your magazines. Who knows maybe you've been into that?

You nearly kicked the door open, locking it behind you. The moment the familiar click was audible, you dropped to your knees, and felt Sans slipping out of your grip. That lil fucker.. He used his magic again to keep you in place.

„ Sans what the hell I wanted to be in charge! “, you complained playfully, yet catching yourself geting just as excited as he has been. He doesn't answer, but you feel him inch closer behind you, bending over slightly so his breath teased your neck. Why in the fuck was he breathing anyway? Where does it go?

„ Be a good girl and let Daddy do the work. “, he whispered seductively.

 

It took Papyrus a few moments to collect himself again. He just sighed and rubbed his temples, but he also grinned. It was obvious he wasn't mad. 

Sure, he disliked the idea of his baby bro cursing like a sailor, just the way you cursed. But under these circumstances who would he be to get mad at that? He himself dropped the F-bomb around Sans quite often aswell, even before they got out of the underground.

Speaking of that thought.. It was the first time. The very, very first time they succesfully got out of the underground. The first time Chara broke the barrier and lead them to freedom, only neutral routes and a few no-mercy's before that. God, he hated the no-mercy runs. But what he hated the most have always been the resets. 

Did Chara reset because of the apocalypse? Was Frisk infected and that was why they murdered anything in sight?

Did Chara always go for neutral runs just to protect their friends from finding out this was waiting on the surface? Murdering a few fellow monsters just so Temmie won't give them the option to try for a true pacifist way? Or was Chara just doing this, hoping that one day, in one reset, there won't be any infected?

He mentally noted to talk to Chara about these ideas sometime. What he didn't notice was Jess starring intensely at him, misjudging his shifts of expressions - for her not knowing how his thoughts have sprung from his brother cursing to an existential crisis he's been dealing with.

„ Come on Paps he actually apologized when he noticed he said that. What's that face for? “

He snapped back to reality and slightly turned to face the robotic female. Looking at her he did question himself - where the fuck is Nappstaton anyway? Mettablook was here, but no sign of Nappstaton whatsoever. He was probably hiding in the underground or something.

What would happen if one of the infected fell down the mountain? Can monsters get infected?

Papyrus focus, you're drifting off again.

„ nyeh, i'm fine. Just.. a bit tired, is all. “ 

Of course she didn't buy it, but Jess was aware that he absolutely did not want to talk about whatever the fuck was bothering him, and eventually gave up on asking.

„ Okay, if you say so. “

The disappointment in her voice was too real, almost touchable. He hated to do this but it's the best for everyone. This burden was something no one else should have to carry.

 

 

He is squealing, sobbing uncontrollably and clinging to your shoulders for dear life. The magic sparking with animalistic passion deep between your folds, hitting your cervix with each of your moves.

He wanted to check if you had a Daddy kink, and did not expect this to happen – you flinched and seemed to be heavily in discomfort, even somewhat angry. He had no idea why you disliked the idea of the Daddy kink so much, it seems like there was more backstory about you, not just your bullshit ex-boyfriend. 

He had no idea it was somewhat of a trigger for you, and right then as he realized it he just wanted to give you a bone-crushing hug, smother you with kisses and apologize over and over. But he never had the chance to. Like hell you would let this moment die down like this! You wouldn't be Boss Lady if you wouldn't be able to swallow down whatever was bothering you and take over the control! So you turned around and tackled him to the ground, undressing him during a sloppy, heated make-out session, only parting once to ask him gently to never do that again. 

You wouldn't mind him calling himself Daddy IF he actually was a father, but even then – not in bed. 

You will tell him why it was a trigger for you sometime. But today was not the day.

 

That's how you ended up like this. Sans being a completely destroyed mess underneath you, his magic desperatley bucking into you with pelvic thrusts, and you straddling him as hard and intensely as possible. He's close, so damn close already. You never heard him moan so loudly before. Maybe you're going too far? 

Nah, if you were, he'd say stop.

„ (Y-Y-Y/N-N)!! S-SO CLOSE – AHHHNN!! “

You bend over to lick over his ribs, until a familair light made you lean away, watching his soul float in front of you. The moment you lapped your slick, skilled tongue over his very essence, was the moment he jolted in sheer delight in a most powerful orgasm, crying out your name weakly. Cute, he was so defenseless, your small ball of energy being too exhausted to cry out any louder during the orgasm of his life.

You yourself did not come, but you didn't mind. You've been too focused on making this one ride special for your beloved skeleton, making it unable for you to just let go and let pleasure wash over you aswell.

He panted, still sobbing weakly, and nuzzled his face into your soft skin. 

The sobbing changed into legit crying, not any longer from the act having been overwhelming. You panicked. Shit, you did go too far didn't you? He's clinging more tightly to you.

„ I'm so sorry.. “

What?

„ Sansy, what are you sorry for? “

He cried more, digging his face into your chest, hiccuping from his heavy sobs.  
All you could do was gently pet his head, kissing his skull softly and whispering ' Shhhhh, I'm here baby, what's wrong? '

„ I-I had no idea about the Daddy thing, I didn't want to upset you! I am so sorry! “

Oh. So that's why he's crying?

„ Sans.. Sweetheart, lookit' me. “

He rose his head slightly, making eye contact.

„ It's okay. You had no idea. I am not angry at you, I am not scared of you, absolutely nothing changed. You're.... “, you paused, feeling your heart spark, „ you're the love of my life still. So no more sad tears okay? “

 

 

Now he felt like shit. But it's for everyone's best if he kept his mouth shut. Even if it meant things like these will happen. 

The awkward silence between the two caused Jess to retreat wordlessly, probably heading to the training room. Right, as if the weapon expert needed to train. 

Actually, a good opportunity to have a little talk with Chara. They were currently sitting between Asgore and Toriel, making playful disgusted noises watching them nuzzle their noses above their head. Chara seemed to be happy, despite the apocalypse. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt and drag Chara away now. But now he did have the perfect chance. Despite the fact Jess was in a polyarmorous relationship with three monsters at once, she spend most time with him – maybe out of habit? Maybe she liked him the most? Would be rather unfair towards Muffet and Grillby, especially considering she had feelings for the fire elemental first. But she was mostly around him.

Welp, there goes nothing. He stood up, lazily stepping towards the table and gently nudging Asgore to catch his attention. He flinched and made eye contact with Papyrus, smiling sheepishly. Heh. **Sheep** ishly. He gotta remember that one.

„ sorry buddy, mind if i abduct the kid for a moment? “

„ Not at all, I think we tortured the child enough with our showers of affection. “, he spoke with a hearty chuckle. Chara just giggled loudly and leaped onto their feet, taking his hand.

„ ok. i'll bring 'em back in a sec. “

 

Once out of an audible range to anyone else, Papyrus sat down with the kid, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it – of course he made sure not to let any smoke blow close to them.

„ so, i've got quiet a lot o' questions.. “

The happy smile faded within seconds. Chara knew that moment would eventually come.

„ so.. 's the first time you decided to break the barrier... you kept us trapped down there to protect us from the infected..? “

Chara didn't even bother about lying. Papyrus was able to see right through them. A little terrifying, to be honest.

„ Yes.. “

He hummed, probably just in aknowledgement.

„ is frisk infected..? “

„ I don't know.. whenever Frisk controlled me, I could do nothing but watch. The moment we got out of the underground, they just faded again. “

Another hum.

„ 'd you reset over and over, hoping for a timeline without these things? “

They just nodded silently. No hum this time. Instead, he just crossed his arms. This leads to the conclusion they gave up and decided to just go for it.

„ are ya thinkin' 'bout resetting this timeline..? “, his final question finally left his jaws. An uncomfortable silence between them.

„ … I do think about it every now and then, but... I can't. Everyone is so happy here, Mama and Papa are back together, Sans and you are in relationships and seem to be so happy – especially Sans..., we all have a home here. Unless I get killed like in the other timelines, I will not reset. “

So that's why the time of the resets after they left the underground was so random. They refused to do it on purpose, letting fate decide when they are going for it again. But that wasn't the information that clung to his thoughts the most. 

Home. Even though it's a prison building, and merely a place they misused for the sake of survival, it was a home. A home, and one big family. Everyone would die for each other – sometimes they literally do that – and are somewhat happy. 

„ ok.. thanks kid, that's all. “

Chara seemed somewhat surprised, and then smiled again.They hugged Papyrus, before running back inside to join Asgore and Toriel. Papyrus stayed outside for a longer while, finishing his cigarette, and just out of stressful thoughts he lit another. 

„ Trouble in paradise? “

Your voice. So you're joining him for a smoke, hm? You did promise Sans that this pack will be your last, and you still had yet to finish it. You ended up smoking like 5 cigarettes each month, causing Sans to almost allow you to keep doing it because that surely wasn't excessive, and he could understand how the apocalypse is a damn good reason to smoke and drink.

„ i did upset sis, but that's not it. “

You hummed and took a seat across from him, watching the smoke dancing through the air before dissolving.

„ About earlier , uh... Sorry man. I had no idea he'd drop the F-Bomb, maybe I am a bad influence. “, you muttered, surprising the older skeleton. Then he surprised you by bursting into laughter.

„ don't worry, we cool. i am aware it's prolly jus' the bond messing with him. just like it's messin' with you now. 'r sounding like him. “

You were? Oh, you didn't even realize. But it does make sense, usually Sans only managed to say that word when you were teasing him in the play room. And afterwards asked you to never tell Papyrus. 

„ What else can I expect to happen..? “

He shrugged, blowing more smoke into the air.

„ no idea. never had a bond myself, especially never saw a bond between a human and a monster. pretty much anything could happen. where's my bro anyway? “

_In the bed, taking a nap because you fucked him as hard as physically possible?_

„ Napping..? “

Papyrus threw you a glance you couldn't quite sort out to a specific reaction. Honestly, it made you nervous. But then he grinned again. 

Then, the grin changed into an expression of discomfort, as if he just realized something.

„ 's, uh... is he in heat..? “

_So monster heat cycles are like they are with most animals – a specififc time of the year for a specific species._

„ Getting hot and bothered soon, bro? “, you couldn't help but tease. He audibly gulped, he needed to figure something out soon. Maybe he should tell them about his problems after all. To be honest – he saw how Sans' soul was shining twice as brightly after the bond, he was so happy. It must be the greatest thing ever and Papyrus couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have a bond himself. But for that he would have to face his demons. Meaning he would have to tell his closest friends about it.

Damn, this surely was giving him a headache. Or, maybe, just maybe, he could attempt to simply forget about all of it. Chara won't reset, and under your protection, they won't die and reset accidentally. He could just figure something else out to tell everyone and let go of it all.

Now that sounds like a plan. It would be a lie, true, but it would be a white lie. And then he could surely see this building as a home himself.

„ What's up, you're smiling so goofily? “, you asked him.

„ nothin' specific. gotta go and talk to sis tho. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in advance; I told some of my friends in my discord channel in advance what is going to happen within the next two chapters, and I earned myself a nickname for that – Demon Queen.  
> I am asking you to prepare for the feels.


	33. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This must be a sick joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry-  
> I will probably lose some readers for this [ already lost bookmarks for the last chapter, ha ha.. ], but...
> 
> before you turn your back on me – just WAIT for the chapter after this one, okay? Just – trust your good ol' demon queen.

Papyrus softly knocked on the doors of the training room before entering, catching Jess' attention. She smiled weakly at him, nodded, and then turned her attention back to the training dummies she's been repairing.

She still was a little upset, but everyone had the right to keep their secrets. She herself had one, and only you knew about it – the reason why the fact Sans called himself Daddy just to try it was making you angry.

 

„ i, uh... thought about some stuff and decided to tell you what's going on. “

Wait. Really?

The robot turned around and looked at him in disbelief. Was he really going to tell her what his problem with videogames was? What his nightmares have been about?

„ Paps, you know you don't have to. Don't do it just because you think you have to, it's fine. “

He rubbed his vertebraes, sighing.

„ nah. 's ok.. considering we're a thing you deserve to know, just don't tell anyone about it. ok? “

He won't tell her the truth though. Not the full truth, at least.  
He was greeted by a comforting hug, and noodle arms wrapping themselves around his frame like boa constrictors.

„ Alright, but tell me later, I need to go off to patrol duty now. Won't be back before night. “

Great, that gives him time to think it through better. How to tell the truth without actually telling the whole truth.

„ ok. “

 

This is it, you'll die here. RIP (Y/N).  
You were currently attacked by Chara and a few other kids. Sans was still napping, so their usual play-partner wasn't available. And with you being the reason for him not being there, you automatically had to take his place, children squealing and climbing all over you.

You didn't expect to be able to actually handle this situation. Your backstory didn't give you the option to learn how to handle small children and yet here you were, playing with them, being completely chill with it, even catching yourself fantasizing about what it would be like to have a child yourself.

A monster/human hybrid.. Hopefully they would be just like your smol blueberry – a cinnamon roll.  
But.. having a child under these circumstances? Nope. You would want to raise a child in a world where they can walk around outside freely, not having to learn how to handle a weapon just to survive.

„ I GOT YOU (Y/N)!! “, Chara screamed in delight, holding onto your head with their small feet on your shoulders, whipping in your eyesight.

„ Not yet kiddie! C'mere! “, you playfully growled, grabbing them and pulling them off your shoulders, holding them up above you and running around with them, perfectly able to do so despite children hanging onto your legs, giggling.

What you didn't know – Sans was already up, and observed this all with the happiest of all smiles.

He himself couldn't help but imagine having a child with you as well. But just like you – he considered it way too early. He didn't even tell you that the bond was only partially. For a full bond it was just too soon. It was more a soul-link.

He planned to officially, completely bond with you as soon as you two are actually getting married. Someday, when things are looking better.

 

You and Sans sat on the couch at the rooftop, watching the sunset while drinking some cold water. Mainly to keep your bodies at bay, you've been sore. Cold water and the fresh air did help with controlling Sans' heat.

Papyrus casually joined in, still needing to kill time before he could have the talk with Jess. Good, like this Sans would be even more able to keep his desires on the down low.

„ PAPYRUS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY? “

„ nyeh. sleepin, slacking off.. the usual. “

Sans moved from your lap to climb onto his, hugging his brother. Unexpected, but a damn cute sight. You knew these two loved each other a lot, you used to love your siblings just as much before you turned your back on them.

It's bittersweet to watch them. You would do anything to make sure that by any costs, these two will never be separated. You'd easily give yourself up for that.

„ Where's robocop? “

„ patrol duty, she'll be off soon. “

Patrol duty? Who send her to patrol duty? You didn't give her the order to and according to her schedule she had patrol duty next week. Was she avoiding Papyrus?

Nah, why should she.

„ PAPY I MADE A DECISION. SOMEDAY I AM GOING TO MARRY (Y/N) AND YOU WILL BE MY BEST MAN! MWEH-HEH-HEH! “

You were blushing now alright. Papyrus just chuckled and pet his head lovingly.

„ same, if i ever get married, you're the bestest of all best men. “

Can hearts squeal? If so, yes – yours was squealing now.

Sans climbed back onto your lap, nuzzling into you, making noises of sheer delight. You nuzzled back, plasting his skull with small kisses. He giggled and clung to you, sighing contently afterwards.

As for Papyrus – he watched you two, smiling softly. It really soothed him to see you two like this. Sure, thanks to the bond Sans will accidentally act more like you did at times, but for that you will have blueberry moments. He'd kill to have a record of you squirming and squealing, getting overly excited at something, and then misuse that record for blackmail.

Almost night, he only had to stay awake a little longer. But his eyesockets grew heavy. Curse his laziness.

„ Want me to wake ya up when Jess is done? “, offered, earning a satisfied hum. Now that was some service right there.

„ ok, i'll just nap for a few minutes then. “

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep, was someone screaming out Chara's name.

 

Of course, he opened his eyesockets again, panicking about what could be wrong.

And at this moment, he wished he would be dead for good.

 

„ PAPYRUS! COME ON WE'RE LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY! “

No. No no no please no. How in the hell did Chara die? Why did they have to reset now?

How long is it going to take until they can return to the surface? 

Sans was bonded, will that affect him?

Papyrus did not feel up to do this shit any longer. He ignored the knocks on his doors, just staying in his room and staring at the snow falling down outside the window.

He can't take this any longer. Not now. What about (Y/N)? What about Jess? If they get out too late, they might be dead by the time. 

Shit. He needs to see Chara. If it is Chara this time. But for that he'd need to get out of his bed.

„ alright, alright, i'm coming, bro. “, he muttered, trying to keep his overflowing emotions covered. He doesn't want Sans to worry.

But when he opened his door and looked down at Sans, he knew this wasn't going to work. Sans was crying. He looked so desperate and confused.

„ Papy.. I don't know what's wrong but my soul hurts.. I've been okay a few minutes ago but now it hurts so much..?? , he choked out, sobbing.

The bond. It affected him despite the reset. He can't remember you, but his soul remembers your essence.

That was too much for him. Papyrus kneed down, hugging his younger brother close to himself, also bursting into tears.

„ i know, mine hurts, too... “

„ I don't know what to do.. “

„ wait for a human to fall down. i have the feelin' that today's the day we will get one. “

„ O-OK...THE M-M-MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN TODAY! “

At least that made him cheer up a little bit.

Let's hope it's Chara and not Frisk falling down today.

 

Papyrus didn't even bother waiting at the usual spot. He sat on the rock right next to the heavy doors, smoking cigarettes like they were nothing. He needed to calm his non-existand nerves.

One of his hands was tugged inside his pocket, noticing that something was inside. He frowned and pulled the object out.

The USB.

When Chara left the ruins, the first thing they saw was Papyrus sitting on the rock, crying while clutching the USB.

„ Papyrus..? “

He looked up, quickly leaving the rock and running up to the kid.

„ why? what happened? why did you do this?? “, he chocked out, not even sure if he wanted to hug the chiold or punch them in the face.

„ I'm sorry, it was an accident! A hunter got me, Jess wasn't fast enough to save me! “, they cried now too, hugging the tall skeleton, feeling so damn guilty.

„ I didn't mean to, I really, really didn't mean to... I am so sorry Papyrus... Asgore seems to remember them.. He was really sad. “

„ sans, too. he said his soul hurts a lot. “

„ Papyrus.. this time it wasn't a witch causing me to fall down here., It's a timeline without the apocalypse. “

No apocalypse? That was goo-

No it wasn't good. How – how are they supposed to find everyone then? Will they even remember them?

Steven, You, Jess.. Everyone. 

„ Do you want me to break the barrier, or reset again..? I will let you decide. “

Good question. He could attempt to find you and Jess – in a peaceful environment. No zombies, living normal lifes, able to do normal things like taking walks in parks or sit at bars in the evening.

But what if you and Jess are in stable relationships already? Maybe even already married with children.

What if in this timeline, you two are racist towards monsters?

„ let's try it, kid. break the barrier, we will try to find 'em, and in the worst case you can still reset. “

„ Okay... “

 

He'd do anything to help his brother. He will find a way to make him happy again. He will focus on finding you, and then Jessica afterwards.

Papyrus peeled himself out of Chara's grip, wiping the remaining tears away from his face, and finally collected himself again.

“ alright, let's go, kid. ”

They nodded, following Papyrus,. They have done this so damn often, they knew what to do. Chara assumed it'll take them about 7 hours to break the barrier.

Okay, well, 6 hours, one half-reset, and another hour. Can't forget about fighting Temmie twice, all the true lab shit, and the date with Undyne.


	34. The naked truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain continues

It helped to deal with the situation that Chara's presence cheered Sans up a bit. 

They just finished the “date”, as usually with Sans friendzoning them. In this reset, Sans was calling them even more often – probably to distract himself from the immense pain in his soul. He also watched Nappstatons show much more often, and even joined Papyrus to go to Muffet's.

 

He didn't like the sugary food there and only had tea, but at least he was not alone.

Speaking of Muffet – she was also visibly hurting. She missed Jess, thought she couldn't remember her. Grillby will probably also be hurting.

Actually, every monster in here was feeling blue. The dog monsters didn't even play poker this time.

Sans dialed Chara's number again, asking for their progress.

 

Alphys joined the skeleton brothers now, Chara was progressing much faster this time, the TV in Muffet's showing the fight between Nappstaton and Chara live.

So close. He clutched the USB in his hoodie's pocket.

Wait, the USB. Looking at the compilation would show him where Jess lived before the apocalypse, and maybe even give him hints of where you would be.

He stood up, Sans looking up at him in confusion, Alphys just downing another beer. As expected – Alphys was also hurting.

“ be right back, jus' need to check something real quick. “

“ O-OKAY! WE WILL WAIT HERE PAPY! “

“ Don't take too long, punk! Otherwise you'll miss too much from the fight! “

Papyrus nodded and teleported out, into his room, and turned on his computer. He stuck in the USB and played the video file.

The first video, Jess as a small child, around Chara's age. She stood up from her seat and ran up to the bus driver, taking off her small, pink boots and showing off her brand new socks with tiny ducks on them, looking ever so proud. 

Normally, he would laugh, but he could only smile bitterly. It hurt, yet it felt good to see her.

The next, Jess was about 12 years old, slipped in the subway and hit her head hard on the window, sliding down on it while leaving a small trail of saliva like she was a character in a cartoon. He couldn't help himself, this time chuckling.

The fifth video finally showed her house. She was a teenager, around 17, had her edgy phase and wore gothic clothes with her hair dyed black and red, black lipstick, and she also had her vampire-stage, but she was already into video games. She was in front of a house in a classic suburb. A boy walked up to her and she was eagerly waving at him – probably her teen crush – not noticing where she walked, walking directly towards the trash can. She ended up sitting in a pile of rotten food, cursing like a sailor.

He couldn't see the street's name. Only the house isn't really helpful.

He kept on watching, not noticing a few tears escaping his eyesockets. 

 

Jackpot! The first time you and Jess met. Jess was around the age of 22 now, and walked face-first into your jeep – she didn't see it turn around the corner.

You two are engaging in a conversation.

YES! You mentioned your street names! He quickly wrote them down, finally having something to hold on to.

“ (y/n), jess, we will find you. “, he muttered, pulling out the USB, and teleporting back into Muffet's. He ordered a big honey cake to celebrate his victory, leaving Sans and Alphys puzzled.

 

 

The partial reset, Chara was on a date with Undyne, Alphys nervously blabbering besides Sans, and him giggling about how flustered the buff dragon monster was. Papyrus already packed a few things.

Alphys left to get the letter back, he knew where this was going, so it was just him and Sans now.

“ Papy, why are you so happy all of a sudden? Aren't you hurting aswell? “

“ yeah i am, but i figured out how to get rid of it as soon as the kid broke the barrier. “

Sans' eyes lit up.

“ THEY ARE GOING TO BREAK THE BARRIER? I THOUGHT THEY ONLY WANTED TO GET HOME! “

“ nope, they wanna set us free, bro. “

Now Sans squealed happily. Music to Papyrus' ears. 

 

It was time to leave, Chara was about to face queen Toriel the second time. He already saw Asgore outside, running through Snowdin to get to the castle before it's too late.

Also it was time for Papyrus to face them in the judgement hall.

 

 

“ 'sup, kid? “, he asked them, leaning against a window with a cigarette in his hand.

“ Oh, hey Papyrus! I am almost done, how are the others doing? Especially Sans is who I am worried about. “

“ he's doin' better, told him you're breaking the barrier. 's made him squeal again. “

“ Relieving to hear... Very relieving. I really hope I won't have to reset again, do you know where to look for them though? “

“ yup, got the addresses. “, he said proudly, holding up the USB.

“ YES! Okay, I got to continue now, I can barely wait for it! “

“ knock yourself out, kid. 'm rootin' for ya. “

And with that, he disappeared again.

Temmie, round two.

 

Everyone gathered up – literally EVERYONE, to stop Toriel from fighting Chara. Asgore and Papyrus revealed their identities, and then THE QUESTION-

“ Sans, uhm, how did you know to gather everyone up here? “

“ LET'S JUST SAY A FRIENDLY TEMMIE TOLD ME WHAT TO DO~! “, he chirped.

Undyne was obviously uncomfortable hearing that. Yep, she was the one creating Temmie after all.

Just a little more, Chara. A little bit more.

 

 

The fight was over. Everyone was saved. The happy ending he had experienced once already. The barrier was broken, Chara just returned from talking to everyone, it's time. Papyrus noticed he started to feel excited. He was going to take Sans to you, and he was going to see Jess again. 

The sunrise was as beautiful as always, everyone staring in awe. For them, it was the first time.

Yet, Sans teared up again. It seems his soul remembered watching the sunrise with you. Again a bittersweet pain stabbing through the essence.

 

Papyrus glanced at the piece of paper in his pocket. The addresses. He just needed to teleport around until he found them.  
Chara pulled at his sleeve, catching his attention.

“ huh? somethin' the matter, kid? “

“ Where are you going to stay..? The prison is now a regular prison, and (Y/N) and Jess won't remember you... do you two want to stay with me? My parents are very understanding..? “

“ ah, didn't even think about that.... yeah, prolly the best idea if they're, uh, cool with it. 'ld ya mind takin' sans there? i wanna find the streets 'n advance. “

Chara nodded, walking up to Sans. They took him by his hand and walked off. Sans will later call him to tell him where they are.

 

He was excited. Excited to see you again. Excited to see Jess again. Focusing on the street names, he began to teleport around, to every street with that name. 

Not a clever idea -  
Monsters just surfaced, humans didn't get the chance to get used to them, and a tall as fuck skeleton smoking a cigarette appearing randomly in an orange flash? Not cool.

People ended up screaming, running away. But he didn't care. He checked every house.

This was the wrong street. Skeleport to the next.

Nope. Come on, this can't be too hard! How many streets are in this city with this name?

Skeleport.

Jackpot! It's the same house he saw in the video!

Okay, Papyrus.. calm your nerves. Jess' soul will react to his presence, it can't be too bad.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door ad waited.

A woman opened the door, probably her mother. She yelped at the sight of him, cowering in fear.

“ sorry, ma'am, didn't mean to **rattle your bones** , nyeh. 'm sorta a friend of your daughter and wanted to see her, she at home? “

Jess' mother hesitated, before opening the door completely, giving him a suspicious look.

“ What is your name...? “

“ papyrus. ”

He didn't expect her reaction, her eyes lit up.

“ Oh my god YOU are Papyrus? I always thought you're just her imaginary friend or something! I had no idea you existed! “

_Her soul remembers him, yes!_

“ Come in! Come in she'd love to see you she's been through a lot of … bad things lately, thanks to her former step-father.. but I am sure seeing you will just about make her day. “

_Why what did her step-father do. Don't say he tou-_

He didn't get to finish his thoughts as the mother opened the door, and started screaming.

 

_Jess hung herself._

_He was too late._

What is he going to do about Muffet and Grillby now. Hell, how is he going to deal with this?

It felt wrong to leave Jess' mother now, but he needed to make sure that at least YOU were okay. Though he will probably ask Chara to reset again. And again and again, if they must. 

Skeleport. Ignore the pain, try to stay strong. He can still break down after he made sure you were okay. Fight back the tears. Yeah, that's good. Flee into your humor, start with a knock knock joke as soon as your house has been found.

Skeleport. This is much harder given the fact he was hurting so much, he could barely focus.

He checked the names, and finally, he was victorious! He found it!

YOLO, as you would say now. He knocked on the door – and it was actually you opening the door.

You stared at the monster, and screamed at the top of your lungs, closing the door again. Well, okay he should have guessed you would react like that.

He knocked again.

No answer.

“ knock knock. “, he tried.

“ Who's... Who's there..? “

YES! You were reacting!

“ canoe. “

“ C-Canoe who? “

“ canoe remember the name 'sans'? “

That caught you off-guard, enough to open the door slightly.

“ No, s-should I? “

Papyrus frowned, you had a bond how in the hell does the name of him not ring a bell?

“ 's my younger bro, uh, his soul is aching for someone with the name (y/n), some soulmate bussiness, ya know? “

“ My name is (Y/N), but I already have a soulmate.... honestly you scare the living shit out of me.. “

“ Something the matter, hun? “, another voice beamed behind her. A male voice.

He narrowed his eyes, looking at your fingers clothing the door.

A wedding ring.

Fuck. No No No hoe why you're supposed to be with Sans!!

A small child also ran up to the door, staring at Papyrus in awe.

“ MOMMY LOOK IT'S A SKELETON! CAN I TOUCH IT? “

Also a mother? No, this was all wrong! 

“ uh, i think i mistook you for someone else. my bad.. “

Papyrus felt sick to his stomach, teleporting away. You just stared at the orange flash, completely puzzled and – oh so terrified.

This was all wrong. You were not supposed to be married with another human, having children and not even remembering the name of Sans! And Jess was not supposed to be hanging from the ceiling fan in her room.

He needed Chara to reset. This was the only way.

Papyrus pulled out his phone, sending Chara a messy text, begging them to just reset. His hand were shaky, the message full of typos. But they will know what he wants from them.

 

But luck was not on his side. Sans send him a text message back after 20 minutes.

' PAPYRUS COME HERE QUICK CHARA JUST KILLED THEMSELVES!! '

 

_Chara died, but no reset?_

_**IS THIS FINAL?** _

Too much. Too much. 

 

 

“ Papyrus, god dammit you asshole! “

Jess' voice. She was screaming at him from behind him.

Something shoved at his shoulder.

“ Jesus Christ open your eyes! “

They were open, what the hell?

“ WAKE UP!! “

 

Papyrus jolted up in his bed, looking at Jessiton's worried face. His pillow was damp from his tears, his sheets were disheveled by him tossing, turning and kicking during this painful nightmare.

“ Look, I know you really, really don't want to talk about it bu- “

She didn't get to finish her sentence, skeletal arms wrapping around her frame and his face digging into the crook of her neck. He was sobbing, placing toothy pecks all over her neck and shoulder.

“ It was just a dream, okay? Want me to stay here over night? I can tell someone else to take my shift. “

“ the resets are my problem. “  
“ What? “

And finally, he told her everything. Unable to keep it in any longer. Jess had problems processing the new information, and honestly, he expected her to either laugh – thinking this is a joke – or to be unable to deal with this, getting an existencial crisis just like he did.

But neither happened. She just swallowed hard, shivered slightly, and held the taller skeleton closer.

“ We won't let Chara die. “

“ they'll die from age the latest.. “, he replied. True.

“ We'll figure something out. Thank you for telling me. “

“ sorry for keeping it so long. “

Well, now she could understand why he did. That was quite some weight he carried on his shoulders. 

“ Don't worry about it, let's sleep some more, okay? “

He nodded, pulling her onto his bed, not letting go for even a second. 

“ I love you, Paps. “, she muttered, before changing into sleeping mode, not even hearing him reply.  
“ i love you, too. “, and then falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA GOT YOU GUYS!  
> These guys deserve fluffy scenes, too, don't they??


	35. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things don't worry

Heya good-names/VingDings here 

Just wanted to say a few things 

Firstly: I am incredibly sorry that I have left my fic to rot here.. It was never my intention to just fade into nothingness like that and leave you.

Secondly: there will be updates.. 

Sometime..

Here's the problem.. Considering it was only my second fic I ever wrote in my life, I reread it all again after getting a few critiques - I am the type of person who easily feels insecure once certain things are pointed out negatively - and I actually cringed. I didn't even realize this complete bullshit I have been pulling here 

So there's the third thing;

I am desperately looking for a beta now. I need someone to re-write quite a few chapters together with me, partially changing the whole way it developed.

I would only feel comfortable posting more updates and chapters if I manage to fix the issues with someone by my side, because I know if I'd do it myself.. I'll end up deleting the fic completely like I did with my very first, "foolish".

Last but not least.. Again an apology. I really feel horrible for leaving you guys in the dark like this. And from now on I'll answer my comments again like I used to.


	36. The to-do-list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff needs to be done yaaaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooow, I knooooow. It took me forever to update this. I apologize for that. But I have quite a few things to tell you!
> 
> First! The reboot of this fic. It IS going to happen, it WILL have quite a few changes. BUT it won’t happen before finishing the original. So I will no longer leave the few of you guys actually enjoying this fic hanging!
> 
> Secondly! As you can see, this fic is now part of a series, called Dystopictale. I gathered around a few co-authors and editors to help me with my future fanfics – which mostly will have a zombie apocalypse setting – and we even began to write one together. Our collaborative work is called “Tell Me Why”, it is a G Sans x Reader, I can only highly recommend it. I also started to write a Dancetale Sans x Reader for this series. But it’s sadly not ready for the posting just yet.
> 
> Thirdly! I am going to recoil a bit on the heavy amounts of smut in this fic. I can say we are preeeetty close to the end, and I wanna focus more on the plot before I accidentally lose control over my desire to write smut. I will also recoil on the Jess inserts, because I accidentally turned her into a Mary Sue ;-;
> 
> She will still appear, and be one of the Main Characters in both the rest of this version AND the reboot version, but I will make sure to make her less…. “uugh” to read ;v;
> 
> Last but not least: For all of you who stuck with me this far, the ones who actually waited for this to return and still willing to read it to the end… Thank you.
> 
> -Ving AKA good_names

“don’t move.“

That was the first thing you heard when you woke up. And to be honest, it was fucking hard not to move when hearing this. You were instantly startled and ready to fight, but.

You could hear Sans’ voice, too. Was he annoyed? Then you noticed some weight on your head. You wanted to look but Papyrus made sure to keep you in your current position in the bed using his magic.

“shhhh (y/n), i said don’t move, nyeh.”

He sounded amused. What was going on? You were too tired to form words properly and just glanced at him from your peripheral vision, waiting for an explanation.

“aaaand, done! new record, nyeh.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, PAPY.”  
Bursting into a giggle fit, Papyrus lost control over his magic just for a second, allowing you to move. You tilted your head slightly to his side – and then you were buried under assloads of plastic bottles of honey.

He fucking built a tower of them on your head while you were sleeping. Really now Papyrus? Your first instinct was to throw a shoe at him, but you then realized as you reached out to get one of your with duct-tape repaired sneakers, that he was laughing differently. You heard him laugh a lot over time. But it never sounded like this. It sounded more honest of sorts. 

So, instead of hitting his skull by a professionally thrown shoe, you pulled your hand back, throwing a confused look at Sans. He was too busy collecting the bottles though. Muttering annoyed, yet somewhat amused things. You could see him grinning and hating himself for it. Guess you won’t get an answer from Sans.

“You seem to be in a very good mood today.” You, then, finally spoke up. Having caught himself, he confirmed it with an awkwardly enthusiastic “nyeh.”

“Okay who are you and what did you do to Papyrus?”

Sans, unable to understand that as a joke, immediately dropped all the bottles and backed off into a corner. “WHAT? THIS IS NOT PAPY??” He asked panicking, which caused Papyrus to chuckle again and you to do several hand gestures as you were trying to explain the meaning of this joke to Sans before he starts crying.

“No, No, Sansy, it’s a figure of speech when someone does a thing that doesn’t suit their regular behavior.” You hastily explained, moving your hands around wildly like an Italian in the middle of an argument. Fortunately, he understood and calmed down again. 

“i just slept really well tonight, can’t a skeleton have a good day without being a suspect?” Papyrus faked an offended voice tone, dramatically throwing his hands into the air and standing up from the chair he occupied right next to your bed. You decided to play along, and whined just as dramatically, begging for forgiveness.

You somehow felt like this was going to be a good day. The attacking horde that came to get Dick was defeated a month ago. Ever since, Dick really didn’t say much; he was fucking salty over it. And nothing out of the ordinary happened. The only thing worth mentioning was that Alphys captured two infected for Undyne and Steve to experiment on together with Mettablook. Probably trying to figure out how Dick was able to control some of them or to break the code of the infection. He caused it, so there must be a way to sort of undo it, right?

And if there is anyone able to find out how, it’s Steve and Undyne; maybe Papyrus, too. He was a fucking genius, alright. You wondered why he wasn’t with them at the moment anyway. He often joined in their research and experiments so why not now, when he was feeling so well? The skeleton heat had already ended a couple of days ago, so he does have all the time in the world.

Maybe he wanted to use that chance for some quality bonding with you and his brother, though. It wouldn’t hurt, given the fact you and Sans actually got closer than ever. Sans only slept in the cell he shared with Papyrus when you were on guard duty over night, or busy with something else. Other than that, he always slept with you – snuggled to you as if his life depended on it. Ever since you two soul-bonded, you soon began to feel withdrawal symptoms when he wasn’t at your side for a few hours, and only could compensate the empty feeling with hugging him close to your chest.

Asgore explained to you that this is normal for such a fresh bond. Sooner or later, it'd had a few side effects that would just fade within time, like the incredible need to have your mate around you. The fact you pressed him against your chest was you subconsciously trying to get your soul as close as possible to his. It can actually cause physical pain to be separated for longer than a day.

But, heh, it’s going to fade. You only have to get through this for a while. And it’s not like you and Sans will be separated for such a long time now. When it comes to leaving the hideout, you always teamed up with him anyway so even if that what happened on your first date would happened again, you would be locked in a building, surrounded by the infected, **together**.

Leaving the hideout… As your thoughts ran wildly about those things, this one thought stuck. You forgot something didn’t you?

_Shit._

You forgot to schedule the next raids. You would have to head to the hellhole for raids now. There was just nothing left elsewhere. So either you would begin to grow your own food, on or you would have to leave the hideout.

So much for having a perfect day, huh? You didn’t realize it, but Sans and Papyrus were staring at you the whole time, noticing how your expression changed more and more into the negative, worried look you are now holding.

“kid, you ok?”

_Where would I even get fresh vegetables and fruits to grow on the hideout grounds?_

“(Y/N)?”

_’Maybe trying to find a farm somewhere? But that might be one hell of a trip, and I don’t remember seeing any farms whenever I was out for scouting.’_

“(y/n) what’s wrong?”

_’Should I also start to hunt animals in the woods, hoping they wouldn’t be infected? Sans was one hell of a sniper, he’d be good at hunting, but I wouldn’t want him to shoot defenseless animals, just so we all had the luxury of fresh meat for once.’_

“bro I have an idea, i’ll go get my air horn.”

“WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE AN AIR HORN?”

“because sometimes i feel _hor-_ ”

“ **DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE.** Okay, go get it, I will keep an eye on (Y/N).”

_’I could also catch a few wild animals and begin breeding them to have a constant supply of fresh meat... But some monsters looked exactly like animals we would eat. Would that offend them?’_

**[ AIR HORN NOISE ]**

You nearly jumped 3 feet from your bed when you suddenly heard the noise, forcefully pulling you out of your train of thoughts to see a highly amused Papyrus and a very disgruntled Sans. You had to process for a few seconds. Gladly, he was clever enough not to hold it right next to you, but he surely startled a lot of people with that noise. You could hear several people cursing and dropping things. Papyrus was enjoying himself, though.

“so you back to earth, kid?” 

You nodded, rubbing your head, but smiling. “Yeah, I just got lost in thoughts. I came to realize a few things that aren’t too good. Like... Future food resources. No matter how often we raid, we’d eventually have to leave the hideout for resources, even if you guys find a way to stop the infection. There wouldn’t be enough time.”

“WAIT, WE HAVE TO LEAVE?” Sans sounded really scared now. Great. You didn’t want to scare your poor little baby.

“Not if we are clever now. I will schedule a raid for tomorrow, and I have a job for you Papyrus. I hope that doesn’t rain on your good day.”

“nah, I’ll be fine even if i have to go outside. what is it, (y/n)?” Good thing his mood was so bright today. Maybe he would even enjoy this special task.

“I actually do need you to go outside. Find a farm somewhere where we can get some fresh vegetables, so we can start growing our own food in here. I also thought about hunting wild animals for fresh meat or like... Is it possible to make a pond to also raise fish? We need some other food besides vegetables, but I am scared that if we start raising sheep, Tori and Asgore are going to feel uncomfortable.”

Papyrus opened his mouth to answer, but then froze. He was asking himself the very same question now. Do monsters looking like specific animals get offended or uncomfortable when humans or monsters eat those said animals...?

“i, uh, don’t know how they’ll react at first, uh.. but I do know that anyone eating anything with a skeleton inside does not make me uncomfortable. i am pretty sure they’d understand.”

Good, at least there is that. “Alright, you don’t have to go out scouting now, but please make sure to schedule it so you are back before the sun goes down, alright?”

He saluted with a fake serious expression. “gotcha. i think i’ll go right away though.”

It really was weird seeing Papyrus being so full of energy. He usually was lazy as hell, not leaving to do anything before he had at least his second breakfast. 

“Whatever floats your boat. Stay safe though, okay?”

 

“Always will.”

He gave both you and Sans a big hug before leaving the cell, probably to inform Jess. That left you and Sans alone again. It didn’t take him long to climb up your bed once more and snuggle to you. This satisfying wave of calmness hitting you, because his soul was so close to yours. Oh man, he was already dressed and ready to do whatever the hell he was going to do today, while you were still in your bed, wearing a worn-out pajamas, and wondering if you even want to get dressed properly.

But being the boss here does mean you have to be a responsible adult. You can’t walk around in pajamas while fulfilling your job. You had to check on Undyne and Steve, then check on Dick once more. You had to do your daily patrol around the hideout to make sure everything was alright and intact, then schedule which teams would go to the raid tomorrow, and where to head. Then finding someone who knows shit about farming.

The more you thought about the chores you’d have to do today, the more you felt like just grabbing your Blueberry and sitting in the TV room all day, binge watching cartoons or something. He was squirming again, this excited ball really was unable to hold still for a long time when it was the middle of the day.

“Alright Sansy, get off so I can get changed and do something productive, alright?”  
Giggling, he climbed down from the bed and– he stared at you. Was he... Did he want to _watch_ you change? Was that part of that ‘You sometimes show aspects of your bond mates personality’ stuff?   
Well, it wasn’t like he never saw you undress, so you just mentally shrugged it off and began changing. In the middle of it, Sans snapped back to reality, squealed and covered his eyes. His face was flooded with blue. Hah, so cute.

“S-SORRY I WAS-”

“Sans, we have **bonded.** You really think I mind you watching me?”

“IT’S NOT POLITE THOUGH.”

God stop being such a cute- actually no. 

Never stop.

Never. 

“Welp, I’m ready, you can look again.” Hesitantly, he peeled his gloved hands from his face, clearing his non-existing throat. “I thought about what you said earlier, about hunting animals... I don’t really like shooting innocent things but… I understand humans want to eat flesh every once in a while, and it would be full of protein! I am willing to overcome my disagreement about shooting animals to help you if you want!”

Blueberry no. 

“You remember when I gave you the task of shooting those strangers if they fled the building? You were extremely upset afterwards, I don’t want you to go through that again. I will keep you with the regular raids and create a new team for hunting. IF we need to hunt, we might even have some livestock right here sometime.”

At first he looked a bit disappointed, but was glad over it nonetheless. He always wanted to help, to be part of the plan. But he can’t do everything.

“Oki-Doki...” Too cute. You picked him up to plant a kiss on top of his skull, causing him to giggle again, before letting him go and finally beginning to do your fucking chores.

First, Undyne and Steve. They were usually in the D Block of the prison building, keeping the two infected in cells. You remembered how you and Papyrus joked about “the D” when they asked which block to use for their experiments. Steve and Undyne didn’t notice you at first when you came in. Undyne was frantically writing on a notepad in her hands, while Steve tried to communicate with the Jockey in the cell. 

To no avail, as expected. The other infected was just a regular one. Unlike the Jockey, who was laughing hysterically, jumping around and making hella noise, the normal infected seemed to be somewhat passive. It just stood there, staring into nothingness, despite the fact that fresh human meat was barely out of reach.

Okay, that was new.

“Guys? What’s up with that ugly ass dude in this cell? He is not even attempting to reach out for Steve?”

Undyne still wrote stuff into her notes there, not having noticed your presence or that you spoke up, but Steve flinched and turned away from the Jockey to look at you. “Heya Boss Lady. We don’t know yet. He was all up and about yesterday but now, all of a sudden, he just stands there, doing absolutely nothing. He didn’t move an inch all morning. We’re still waiting for Mettablook to show up and check what might be the reason.”

It was hard hearing him with the constant noise from the special infected in the other cell.  
“We have different suspicions about this sudden change of behavior. We kept him locked in this cell for 8 days now and didn’t feed it. Maybe it’s passive because it’s instincts tell it to stay on reserve because he can’t get food at the moment. That is our best guess.”

“But that w-would mean they a-a-are, uhm, somehow able to learn or d-draw conclusions. W-which the regulars never do.” Undyne finally spoke up, putting the notepad aside. 

“We also have yet to find out how the special infected came to existence. I mean, they have classes! All the Hunters, for example, are doing the same thing, just like all Jockeys are, and all Witches. There must be a reason for why all of them mutated like this.” Steve then added, walking up to the cell with the passive infected.

“It is p-possible that, uhm… Well.. T-That the special infected kinda.. Like e-evolve? From the regular ones? Like… U-Under specific circumstances..?”

“That is why we are leaving the passive one alone now, except for Mettablook entering his body to see if there is anything we don’t know yet, to check if he stays that way, or if he actually mutates. If it really is the case of them mutating to get food when their normal abilities aren’t fit to do so, we think that this one might mutate to either a Tank, a Charger, or a Smoker. Those are the only ones who could get what they want now easily.”

“Maybe even an entirely new mutation...”, you muttered. Shit, that was creepy. 

“Yeah, that is also possible. Or we are able to train him, who knows maybe he even dies from starvation, that would be great to know.”

“W-We will k-keep you up to date o-on our progress, (Y/N).”

You nodded and thanked them for their hard work, then left to do the most unpleasant of your chores. Check on Dick.

Ugh.

He would probably say nothing again anyway. You were merciful enough to give him the comfort of having a cell on his own. The solitary confinement cell in the basement. So he wasn’t chained on a chair all day and all night, able to move, and take a piss like a normal person. Muffet still visited him twice a day to give him food. Maybe, if you were lucky, she would be there at the moment so you could ask her about the monster and meat situation. She must know, mustn’t she?

Luckily, Muffet indeed was there, collecting an empty plate. Perfect.

“Yo Muffs, can I ask you something odd?”

She turned around and gave you her usual, friendly and calm glance, to show you she was listening. “I mean, you made food in the underground, so you must know. How do monsters react when they eat meat or see someone eat meat from an animal resembling their looks? Like a cow monster seeing someone eat cow meat?”

Unexpectedly, she seemed confused at that. One of her hands under her chin, one tapping her cheek, the others crossed over her chest. “Honestly, I don’t know. We never had animals like cows in the underground, but I did see that bird monsters didn’t mind eating eggs, or fish monsters eating fish. So I assume it will be fine?”

“Ah, thanks!”

Now you were in a better mood again. Not even Dick can rain on your parade now. How could he anyway? You already knew he would not react to the interrogation. Ever since you killed “his behemoth” and denied him food for 3 days, he was refusing to talk.

And yes, he really was blocking completely. Any attempt from your side to get him to talk, no matter if friendly or threatening, was to no avail. Fine, then be a dick, Richard. Way to live up to that name.

So what was next on your list? Ah, the patrol. You might as well combine the patrol with finding someone who knows anything about how to cultivate a farm. 

It was inefficient and somewhat annoying, but the best way would be randomly asking every single person you came across if they knew anything. Beginning at the prison walls, and now ending up in the cafeteria, you were unable to find someone with the required knowledge, or anything to worry about security-wise.

Sighing, you grabbed a coffee from Grillby and sat down at your usual table, eyes scanning the other few people in there as if just looking at them could tell you “OH YEAH I USED TO WORK ON A FARM!”. Despite this being a good day, or somewhat at least, you really didn’t feel like doing your job for once. Come on even you need a break every now and then, don’t you?

Jess was the second in command. Maybe you should just ask her to continue, so you could work on the raid schedule and then spend time with your adorable skeleton on the couch in the TV room.

She was probably doing nothing important at the moment anyway. And you always knew where to find her. It was tuesday, so training day for the teenagers. Finishing your coffee, and then thanking Grillby for it, you made your way to the training room.

You had to admit, Jess was a pretty good tutor, she was able to tell which kind of weapon suits which person the best, mostly just by knowing their personality or observing their movements. You also had to admit- walking in to see one of the teenagers stabbing her with a machete startled you at first, because you keep on forgetting that her body is now a fucking metal ball of death. One that runs out of energy very fast, truth be told, but at least good enough as a secret weapon in emergencies.

Undyne won’t be happy that she will have to repair this.

“Jess, you got a moment?” It felt awkward to ask her that when you see a big ass blade sticking in her robotic torso, and her not really giving a damn about it. 

Nevermind, she did give a damn about it, her movements when she turned to you, were somewhat glitchy instead of smooth. But her expression was the usual one, maybe she didn’t even realize it.

“Sure Boss Lady what can I do for you?”

“I gotta schedule a raid for tomorrow, can you finish the patrol and find out if anyone in here knows anything about farming? I am already done with outside.”

“Sure, I just need to get my torso repaired, then I’ll do it.”

Good, that takes care of that. It still unsettled you watching your childhood friend pull out that thing from her robotic torso to hand it back to the girl next to her. “I think that’s enough for today, we can have an extra lesson on thursday if you want.”

Perfect, now you only had to schedule the raid and then you could spend time with Sans. You already missed his presence. Stupid side effects of the bond. You wondered what he was doing. Usually he would spend time with the children, playing or reading stories or something. Or he would join the dayshift guardians on the wall, shooting some infected that got too close.

Or he would sit in the cell he shared with Papyrus, playing with his dolls. Okay, -1, he did give you the doll looking like him as a gift.

_Gifts. Christmas would be coming, soon. It’s only a few months and it would be the first together with the monsters. Do they even celebrate christmas? Maybe they did and I forgot. I should ask Papyrus._

Great, another thing you had to pin on your mental to-do-list. But at least a good thing. You’d do anything for Sans and celebrating Christmas would be the best time. You knew Sans really wanted to join as many raids as possible, always wanting to give his very best to make everyone happy. You didn’t have to think twice over putting him in the raid group. Since you will have to go to the hellhole, you would need to fill the schedule with less people, with more skills. The best of the best, so to say. But that would make the hideout vulnerable.

Yet, there was no real threat in quite a while, nothing happened that couldn’t be done by someone less experienced in fighting for survival. So it’ll be fine. In the office room, you pulled out the notepad you always used to write down the teams, as you made the announcement over the speakers. You noticed yourself how you rushed it a bit, stumbling over a few words because your tongue wouldn’t cooperate with how fast your brain wanted you to speak.

But at least, it is done. The announcement was made. The schedule is prepared, and now - after another walk through the building - was pinned up in the cafeteria. What now?

Ah, yes, finally. Spending time with your adorable soulmate while waiting for Papyrus to return, or for Undyne or Steve to give you an update about that awkwardly passive infected.  
Oh, and of course the report of Jess, if she was able to find someone who could help with the future food situation. With the raids and the resources Undyne had calculated to be left in the city, you would manage to get around 5 months before having to find another source. That gives you enough time to figure out how to grow and raise things on your own if you must.

As expected, Sans was busying himself with the few children. At first, you just stood there, hidden, watching him. Realizing he would be such a good father. He himself was almost still a kid when you first met, and he mostly still is immature and childish, but he learned to mature into the situation without losing too much of his innocence. He was able to suit himself into dangerous situations, yet was a precious little cinnamon roll, enjoying himself while playing with dolls. Surrounded with children.

How could anyone _not_ love him? He is perfect.

Finally, he spotted you, and in the blink of an eye he ran over to you, caging you in a bone-crushing, excited hug, filled with happy giggles. So cute. You wanted to wrap your arms around him, too. But you couldn’t, they were trapped. RIP.

That’s how you’ll die. Right there, in this position. Hugged to death by cuteness. You honestly wouldn’t mind.

Hopefully, you will always have this sweet little guy in your life forever. Despite the actual apocalypse…

Your life was good.


	37. Bird of prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll need a damn break. Especially you and the skeleton brothers.

“Come on Sansy, I can barely breathe~” You chuckled, causing him to immediately let go of you and gasp in worry.

“DID I HURT YOU?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

He smiled again, hugging you once more for a few seconds, before the children claimed your small skeleton for themselves again by tackling into him and squirming all over his body. It looked absolutely adorable. You watched them play for a little while, before reclaiming your mate and pulling him away from the children. They let you do that without resistance and continued playing games with each other.

“How about some movies and relaxing for the rest of the day? Tomorrow will be another raid so we need to gather energy, right?”

“Okay but this time I want to try watching something else other than family movies, I am an adult after all!”

Oh boy, Sans, you’re in for a bad time. You loved scary movies, no matter if slasher, psychological, supernatural. That’s why you had trouble believing it when suddenly the apocalypse started. Of course, you did watch a fair share of zombie movies, too. That’s how you survived for so long. You knew bites were deadly, and that beheading them or destroying their brains was the most efficient way to stop them, yada yada. When they suddenly started to mutate and bring out the special infected, you were gladly skilled enough as a fighter already to adjust to these, too.

You shouldn’t watch a zombie movie with Sans though. It sucks enough that they are part of your everyday lives, so they better stay the hell outta your movie moments.  
But as a beginner, he might end up believing that whatever kind of evil was terrorizing the people in the movie, would go for him next. Didn’t everyone have that stage in their lives when they watched a ghost or alien movie and thought “now that I saw this, it might end up happening to me too”?

As you two entered the TV room, you stared at the shelf with the massive amount of DVDs you raided over time, unable to decide which scary movie would sure scare him, but not too much. Maybe a horror/comedy movie. Your eyes stuck to one movie in particular for a while. Fido, a horror-comedy with zombies. Not as good as Shaun of the Dead or Zombieland, but you didn’t have copies of those in the collection yet. But if you did watch that, Sans might end up feeling bad for the infected and get upset whenever he kills one. Especially if you consider the fact that the special infected showed humane traits, like the Witch only attacking after getting startled or being watched for too long, or the Hunters luring in the dark and waiting for their prey to separate from groups before they sneak up and pounce the victim.

But then you found something that should be perfect. Tucker and Dale vs Evil. A gore movie, yet not really a gore movie. It should work well, and if he gets scared or disgusted too much you can always turn it off and watch something different.

“Okay, got the perfect one, I think. It’s comedy and horror.”

He gulped, but looked determined to watch it. You put the DVD in and snuggled next to your skeletal boyfriend on the couch. To your surprise, he managed to watch the entire movie, only flinching and half-way hiding his face behind your arm at death scenes, but he didn’t seem scared at all. Huh, maybe you should have chosen something scarier.

You let Sans decide the next movie. While he was looking through the collection, Papyrus returned, shouldering a huge bag. At first you didn’t notice him entering the room, causing you to jolt up when he stealthily inched closer and closer, whispering “hi” into your neck. Out of reflex - as you jolted up - you tried to punch him but he easily dodged, laughing.

“oooh, did i scare you? bad papyrus, bad bad bad papyrus.” He joked, throwing the bag onto your lap as you composed yourself again.

“Jesus Christ, Paps, don’t do that! Oi, what’s in the bag?”

“a lil’ surprise. guess christmas ‘s comin’ early this year.”

Okay, so they do celebrate christmas, good; he answered that question for you without you having to actually ask. You rose an eyebrow and looked at him, then at the bag.

“do open it.”

Blueberry put in a DVD and joined you on the couch again, curious about the bag as well. Without further hesitation you opened it to find-

Seeds, fresh fruit, vegetables, and some farming tools. His only job was to go scout, but this was fucking perfect! If there was someone with farming experience in this hideout, they could start while the group is gone for the raid. Speaking of finding someone who had experience… Jess sure took a while to return and report, while Papyrus enthusiastically left within seconds and reappeared very quickly and did far more than what he was told to do.

They… didn’t bond, did they? Maybe Papyrus really just had a good day, and Jess just got distracted by something important; or they did bond and it was small sparks of the other’s personality altering their behavior. Jess slacking off and taking her sweet ass time, and Papyrus working efficiently to get the best results.

……

Nah, they probably didn’t bond. They would have told you or give subliminal messages about it.

“WOW, great job! I have no idea how long these will keep our needs covered, but excellent work there, Paps.”

You handed the bag to Sans so he could take a look, too, and then gave it back to Papyrus.

“Go find Jess, I told her to ask around the HQ for anyone with farming knowledge so she’d know who to give this to.”

“a’ight.”

Papyrus left again, now you were able to focus on the movie Sans chose, and your eyes widened in shock. No, Sans, no.. Don’t.

He chose Grave Encounters. Not necessarily one of the best movies, but for the poor, innocent little fella it would be hell. He probably had no idea about the concept of found footage movies yet, and even so, he might end up being scared of asylums or hospitals - which of course need to be raided as well for medical supplies and instruments.

“Uhm.. Sans, hun, are you… sure, like.. sure you wanna watch _this_?”

Having tiny stars in his eyes, he looked at you with a widened grin.“OF COURSE I AM SURE! I doubt any movie could be as scary as the things we are facing outside these walls!”

Wow, very, very good point there. With such a statement, who would you be to deny him watching this movie? So you grabbed the control and hit the play button.

To make things short - Sans took the first 40 minutes pretty well, then he got way too scared and hid behind you. Yet, he never looked away. Brave little buddy, but he might suffer from nightmares for a while now. At least you will always be there to pet and snuggle him. Hopefully he won’t be too jumpy tomorrow, since you do have to visit the hellhole for the raid. A jumpy, panicky sniper is more dangerous than a horde approaching.

You hadn’t realized how much time had passed again, and still no message from Jess or Papyrus. It was getting suspicious now.

“Sans, we should better go check for Jess and Paps, huh? They’re taking their sweet ass time and I’m starting to worry.”

The tiny monster jumped to his feet, looked at you, and saluted with a grin.  
“PAPYRUS PROBABLY JUST HAS A BAD INFLUENCE ON JESS! I AM SURE WE WILL FIND THEM IN NO TIME~”

You pet his head and peeled yourself off the couch. “A’ight.”

Grabbing your hand, Sans ran outside the room and through the corridors like a bloodhound hunting down a rabbit; you actually had trouble keeping up with him. It’s surprising at what speed this little guy could run even with your extra weight being pulled behind.

So… they were not at the rooftop couch. Or in the training room. Their cells was also a huge no.  
Not the cafeteria. Not outside or at the towers.

“Sans wait, wait, I need a break!”

He stopped and looked at you, surprised that you were already exhausted.“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, just -whew…. my legs need a break, my muscles already hurt a little.”

Sans looked at your legs, thinking about something.Without a warning, he suddenly crouched between your legs and lifted you onto his shoulders. It must have looked ridiculous considering your height difference.

“S-Sans, what the fu-”

“LANGUAGE HUMAN~ I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL OF COURSE CARRY YOU SO WE CAN FIND THEM TOGETHER~!”He didn’t even give you the option to protest and started to run again.

 

It was hard to keep your balance.

It’s always the last place you check. No matter who or what you are looking for, you always find it at the last place you look for it. In this case, you found Jess and Papyrus with Steve and Undyne, they all look worried and seem to be discussing something important.

Something important you, the _Boss_ don’t know of yet.

“Okaaaay whaddup, you assholes, why is everyone looking so serious here and I have no update on the situation?”

“Language..”

“Sorry, Sans.”

The four of them looked at each other, as if they were all having a mental debate on who gets the burden of telling you.

With a sigh, Papyrus stepped back from the table and ran his boney fingers over the backside of his skull.“okay, uh.. listen, kid.. we might have a huge problem..”

“Guessed as much, just spit it out already.”

Papyrus took another step, this time to the side, to reveal a dead pigeon on the table.  
“jess found this while following your orders, and, uh….. it seems like the infection is starting to adapt to animals now, too.”

No. Fucking. Way.

“You’re shitting me, right? Why do you think this pigeon has something to do with the infection adapting to animals?”

“(Y/N).. when I found this bird, it was tearing apart another bird and ate its flesh while making gurgling noises. I doubt that pigeons would hunt down other birds and become cannibals just because they can’t find any other food around. Plus, I really damn doubt that they ran out of food sources already.” Jess explained. 

“It’s atypical behavior for pigeons. Usually, when they run out of food sources, they just move on to the next best location. And there is no way that every natural food source ran out already. This bird hunted down another bird on purpose.” Steve added in.

“So.. So what? First we have to deal with fucking Resident Evil meets Dawn of the Dead and now Hitchcock’s Birds butts in too?”

Steve opened his mouth to give smartass commentary - he was a movie nerd - but before he could even take a breath Undyne held his mouth shut.

“It was only o-one this far. We can train additional snipers o-or something, or install a huge c-cage over our base to prevent future bird attacks….”

“And how are we supposed to install a giant-ass cage above our headquarters?” You sighed, rubbing your temples. You didn’t even notice that you were still sitting on Blueberry’s shoulders.

“that’s what we’re discussing right now. but one way or the other.. plantin’ seeds n shit would be a stupid idea because-”

“It attracts birds…” You interrupted, muttering to yourself.

“yup.”

Shit. That was the worst timing ever for the infection to mutate and effect birds, of all things. As if the infection knew what you were planning and decided to play the party pooper.

“It’s just one bird thus far, and we’re way the hell in the middle of nowhere so we barely see birds to begin with. We’d have enough time to build a cage, install it, and then cultivate our own farm. We can still check forests and such for food sources to raise and breed, too. We just do our infection-checks on the caught wildlife before taking them with us and we should all be fine.” Steve suggested, sitting down on a different table than the pigeon, facing the rest.

“But wouldn’t the birds just p-poop through the cage and infect the animals and plants…?” Good point, Sans. It’s adorable how he hesitated to say the word “poop.”

“Infected organisms don’t defecate anymore. Usually a person empties their bowels when they die, but the infection kind of jumps them from being sick to a state between life and death that keeps it all inside. Like this one show with giant naked people eating humans and instead of defecating they just throw them up when they-”

“Steven, stick to the subject, don’t drift off.” You scolded, finally realizing you were still on Sans’ shoulders and climbing off.

“So we really do just need a cage.” He then quickly summarized, looking at his feet and mumbling something to himself about titans.

“yup, and i already got some ideas on how to do that. i, uh... just think one of the options would make my bro just as uncomfortable as me…”

“What option, Papy?”

“uhm.. well….. dad could help?”

Now you were all ears. Their dad? You could actually meet their dad? You completely forgot about the entire “uncomfortable” thing and immediately slammed your fists on the table.

“GO GET THE SKELEDAD. ESPECIALLY IF HE CAN HELP. GET HIM.”

You actually startled everyone slightly, the infected in the cells behind you even making noise of discomfort. A surprisingly humane reaction to getting scared.

“I don’t really like this idea.. I-I mean.. yeah I love dad but…”

“But what?” You asked, eyes still sparkly with excitement.

“he, uh…. how do i put this… he.. _changed_. like.. he used to be a genius, and probably still is, but ever since the accident with his lab partner, river, where river got destroyed and lost in the void n shit.. he just…. blabbers nonsense all day and carries people on a boat through the underground. he hasn’t recognized us since.”

Oh. That was understandable. It must be heartbreaking to see their own father like this. And maybe he won’t be able to help at all. But even so, their father can’t stay in the underground for the rest of his life. Who knew when the infected could get down there and destroy him.

“.... I see. Nevertheless, we need to save your father anyway. Even if he doesn’t recognize you two anymore, even if he is constantly blabbering nonsense. He is your father after all and should be kept safe.”

“Y-Yeah…….. maybe one day he will recognize us and it’ll stop hurting to be around him.”

Your heart broke into little pieces, the way Sans said that with so much hurt and sadness in his voice.You gently hugged him from behind, kissing the backside of his skull.

“Shhh… it’s going to be okay… We will find him, we will save him, and maybe we can even heal him.”

“if anything’s left of who he used to be, building a cage and installing it to protect ourselves will be easy as pie, hell he’d even build us badass weapons, then.”

You hugged your tiny boyfriend a little tighter before letting go and standing straight up again.

“Good. Change of plans. Jess, you train more snipers, any bird getting close to this base is to be killed on sight. The farming plan will be delayed until we’ve saved Papyrus’ and Sans’ father and installed a cage. Steve, you rearrange the raid for tomorrow. I won’t join, I will need a team of volunteers to go with me and head underground to recruit their father and rescue whoever might need help down there.”

“count me in as volunteer.”

Sans, however hesitated. You knew he was very emotional, he probably should either stay home or join the raid. His little fists are shaking. He is fighting himself. A hard decision - should he let the raid group enter the hellhole without him - the best sniper they have - and risk their safety to save the father he barely can look at anymore because it hurts him so much to see what’s left of him?

Or should he join the raid, protect the team with his abilities but leave his girlfriend and brother to deal with a family matter he should attend to but is too scared to deal with?

“bro, you better protect the raid team. ‘s okay. i got this.”Papyrus knew his brother so well. 

Sans lowered his head, barely audible sniffing. This decision was really hard for him. Without saying anything, he walked up to his older brother and hugged him, silently crying into Papyrus’ orange hoodie. You badly wanted to join in, to comfort your little baby, but this was a family issue, and you better stay out of it. And you could perfectly understand that.

“who knows, maybe we can finally fix dad, eh? i mean… we’ve got much better resources for the machine up here… and the lab we fixed jess at is still under our control….”

Sans sniffled again, nodding his head slightly. Papyrus then looked at you.

“would ya mind if my bro stays with me tonight? i think the kid really needs his brother now.”

“Not a kid…” You heard him mutter between sniffles. 

“Nah, it’s totally fine with me. Now, everyone get ready. Ah, Papyrus, bring the bag with the stuff to Asgore first, I think he’ll be able to find a good place to store it.”

“ok.”

You walked over to the brothers, kneeling down to give Sans another kiss, this time on his cheek.

“Everything’s going to be fine, okay? I’ll deal with some stuff and then later pop up to say goodnight to you, alright?”

“Y-Yes…. L-Love you…”

“Love you, too~”

With those words, you left the group again. The moment you were out of an audible reach, you growled loudly in frustration. You felt like everytime you fix one problem, a metric fuckton of new problems smear themselves into your face. Sure, it seems like the bird problem can be dealt with using a cage, but the cage itself is a huge problem, too. Then the skelebrother’s dad. You have no idea what to expect, you only know that he blabbers nonsense and doesn’t recognize his sons, and that this causes pain for Papyrus and Sans. But if he is an option, you need him. And even if he can’t help, you can’t let him rot in the underground until he eventually dies by himself or through the catastrophic force that is this infection.

You growled, yelled, kicked random items like trash cans and cups on the floor. Who the fuck even puts the damn cups on the floor, that’s why the fucking trash cans are here everywhere! 

Now that this is out of your system, you could focus on what’s important again. The maintenance of your weapons, readying a bag of supplies for visiting the underground, and checking outside for any suspicious birds.

 

By the time you were done with your self-given chores, it was already getting dark.   
“Infected owls would be some scary motherfuckers… Soundlessly soaring above us with their freak heads ‘n’ shit….” You muttered to yourself as you head back inside. 

You liked owls, but come on. They would be terrifying if they were infected.

You went to your cell and changed into pajamas, putting on cute little slippers Sans once got you during a raid with small bunnies on them. It looked ridiculous though because you started to develop the habit of having a holster with a large knife on your hips at any times. Even when wearing (f/c) pajamas with bunny slippers.

As promised, you popped up at Papyrus’ cell to say goodnight to Sans. When you reached it, you saw them both on a bed, Sans snuggled to his brother, while Papyrus read a story to him. Sans hadn’t needed a story in forever; poor guy must be really suffering right now.

“Heya boys, here as promised, make some space on the bed will ya?”

“sure thing”

Papyrus shifted a little, pulling Sans with him and making enough space for you to join them on the bed and wrap your arms around the adorable round marshmallow. He turned to put his arms around your taller frame, too, and he buried his face in your chest. You didn’t even notice how your soul ached for his presence under all this stress and frustration, but he must have felt it.

“I missed you… But I think I can survive one night with my brother~” He chuckles dryly, planting toothy kisses on your collarbone.

You hugged him closer to you, planting kisses on his forehead in response. You wanted to say something but if you end up making promises you can't keep, it would only make things worse. So instead, you just stayed there, listening to Papyrus reading the story of Cinderella. You fell asleep even before it got to the part where she lost her shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was dead? Thought this fic was dead?
> 
> Hell no, I may take my sweet ass time lately due to real life being a bitch but I assure you I will not let this fic die! 
> 
> : >

**Author's Note:**

> READER'S SCAR PATTERN!  
> http://borderline-alcoholic.tumblr.com/post/144924537289/relevant-to-my-fic-fill-my-lungs-with-oxygen
> 
> FANARTS! 
> 
> [ The HTML Code just won't get accepted ffs AO3 ]
> 
> http://barkbarkbarknomseurface.tumblr.com/post/143994039586/tablet-is-being-total-crap-right-now-can-barely
> 
> Jessiton by barkbarkbarknomseurface
> 
> http://barkbarkbarknomseurface.tumblr.com/post/144042220751/took-forever-to-make-but-it-was-worth-it
> 
> Short Jessiton comic by barkbarkbarknomseurface
> 
>  
> 
> http://borderline-alcoholic.tumblr.com/post/143863586439/why-cant-i-draw-weapons-ffs-sniperblueberry
> 
> Sniper!Blueberry by me


End file.
